


The In Between

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood and Violence, Demons, Hell, M/M, Mpreg, Oops, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 61,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx
Summary: Dean was born in hell, along with his sister, Becky. She was born all demon, but Dean was half angel and half demon. They ended up opening an apartment complex stay in hopes of which demons should stay in hell or go back on earth or into the heavens above.What happens when someone predicts Dean was going to be the next heir of hell? What happens when one of the most powerful beings of hell comes into the picture?
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Comments: 45
Kudos: 51





	1. Prologue- First Meeting

It was just another ordinary day in hell. The usual screams, chaos, and terror all over the place and the deathly shit that always happened. It didn't even bother Dean one bit. He was used to it for the past five years, it's always the same thing everyday. Nothing new never happens, until one day. 

He was outside admiring the little yellow sunflowers that grew in front of the mansion he always loved, especially the baby blue roses that grew on the side of the mansion. Dean always asked for new flowers whenever he saw his father. He wasn't even interested in fancy things, just simple flowers. While admiring the sunflowers, he felt like he was being watched. He turned around, thinking something was behind him but there was nothing to be seen. 

He focused back to the sunflowers and admired them some more until he gotten bored of the other flowers, he looked over toward the baby blue roses before walking over toward them. A smile appeared on his face as he ran a finger through a petal. Dean reached out toward the rose but he didn't noticed the little prickly thorns that was on the rose. He felt a small prick on his finger and pulled away quickly before noticing a few drops of blood on his index finger. 

The blonde whimpered slightly at the pain, but he didn't notice a figure stood behind him. "Why, it seems you have injured yourself." The figure said that sounded like deep and smooth. Dean quickly turned around and saw who he was speaking to. He was shaken upon seeing the figure. He was tall and muscular man, who wore a white dress shirt with a wine red leather vest, along with black dress pants and black shoes. He had long black hair tied in a high bun, and his eyes grey with black slits, and a creepy smirk which feared Dean. 

The man reached out to the child but the blonde closed his eyes and covered his face with his arms, afraid of what he would do to him. The man noticed the child's fear in him before chuckling. "Awh, don't worry sweetie, there's no need to be afraid of me. I only want to help you." The demon went down on one knee so that Dean could see he didn't want to harm him in anyway, and reached out for Dean's hand. Dean looked up at him hesitated before he let the demon man take his hand and examined at his bleeding finger. "Hmm... It only appears to be a tiny injury. It will heal in no time." 

He stood up and pulled out a small tissue and wrapped the tissue around the child's finger. "There you go sweetie. You'll be feeling better very soon." 

Dean looked up at the man with less fear in his eyes. "T-Thank you.." He whispered only for the man to hear. 

"You're welcome." He spoke back and Dean noticed that smirk on his face was back. The child's eyes widened as fear appeared in his eyes. 

He was afraid of this man. 

He didn't know who he was not what he was doing here. 

The demon noticed the fear in the child's eyes and gave him a warm smile. "Are you afraid of me little one?" 

Dean took a few steps back as he nodded his head in response. 

The black haired demon only chuckled. "Normally I should say you should be, but you shouldn't be afraid of me. I mean no harm to you, if I did... 

**ሃዐሁ ሠዐሁረዕ ጌቿ ዕቿልዕ ልረዪቿልዕሃ**.

But never mind that, let me introduce myself, my name is Roman Reigns, also known for as people call me The Resurrector."

The demon stood up and put his hand out toward the child for him to shake. Dean took his hand and shook it. "D-Dean Balor..." 

Roman put on a little sinister smile on his face. "I'm aware of who you are sweetie. Son of The Demon King, Finn, am I correct?" 

Dean only nodded his head to his questions. 

"Hmm... Such an innocent child. How can you be his son? Hell doesn't seem to be the place for a child like you." Roman said before turning away. 

"Dad says the same thing... It must be because of... Of my mother. He said I'm in between." Dean said with a little sad tone in his voice as he looked down on the ground. 

He looked up and noticed the tiny horns sticking up on Roman's head, they looked so tempting to touch, considering he's never seen any on a demon before. He also wondered if Roman's hair was floofy and soft. 

"Hey Ro-" He was cut off by the demon. 

"The answer's no dear." 

Dean scoffed and crossed his arms as he pouted. "But you never let me finish my question!" 

Roman turned toward the blonde with a slight disappointment in his eyes. "You wanted to touch the horns I have did you..."

The child's face turned red from embarrassment and proceeded to cover his face. "Uh... N-No.." He mumbled enough for Roman to hear. The demon only chuckled. 

The blonde tried to think of a way to touch the horns, then an idea popped into his head and put on a smirk. "Hey Roman?"

Roman looked down at him with a smile on his face. "Yes?" 

The blonde giggled before his wings appeared. 

Small black wings... 

Roman was a bit surprised but he didn't noticed that the child wasn't there anymore. He looked around for the blonde boy but felt a small hand on his head. He felt the boy's hand touching his horns and then he felt him pulling the hair tie off of his head and actually gave him a head massage. 

Dean was used to doing this for his older sister sometimes so he thought why not? His black hair was soft and floofy just how he imagined. He could even hear Roman let out an approved sigh, what Dean didn't know was that Roman was fucking blushing as a cherry though. The blonde could only smile at the approved sound Roman made in the meantime, he knew that Roman liked the affection, but was the demon going to be angry once he stopped? 

"I thought you didn't want me to touch your horns." The blonde said as he tilted his head slightly, pulling away. He floated back down on the ground, seeing the slight color of red on Roman's face, indicating he was blushing. "Normally when someone does this I would've killed them already. But I'll make an exception just for you dear." He said as he just let his hair hang down on his face. 

Dean only nodded in response and Roman returned the smile back and looked over at the blonde's wings. "I've never seen such angelic wings before... I assume they must be from your mother?" Dean looked down on the ground, he didn't notice the tears coming down on his face. 

Roman noticed the sudden change in the boy, one minute he was cheerful, the next he had gotten triggered by Roman's words. "I'm sorry hun." 

The blonde wiped his eyes as he mumbled for Roman to hear. "It's okay..."

He saw Roman kneeling down in front of him and pulled him into a hug. The blonde's eyes widen in surprise at the sudden movement. And he thought Roman didn't like being touched, but it seemed like he didn't mind the blonde. 

He returned the hug and hid his face 

in Roman's neck. He may had been creepy at first, but Dean wasn't afraid of him anymore. "Well it seems that you both are getting along quite well." 

Dean and Roman turned around to find the voice. The voice belonged to none other than Finn himself. The blonde child let go of Roman and ran toward Finn. "Dad!" He held up his arms to him.

Roman felt a little sad after the blonde child pulled away but he still kept on his significant smile. Finn picked up his son and held him close. "Did that demon hurt you, son?" Finn pointed toward the handkerchief wrapped around his finger. The blonde shook his head and laughed. 

"No father, he helped me. Roman stopped the bleeding on my finger!" 

Finn only chuckled in response and looked toward the taller demon. "So it seems you have made your selection already, Roman. And here, I thought you would be more... Difficult."

Roman's smile turned into a grin before looking at Dean. "Hmm.. Seems like I have Finn. I've made an excellent choice. But of course we have to much to discuss on the details."

Finn grinned in response and looked down at his son. "Quite right you are. Dean, why don't you go up and play with Becky for a bit." The six year old nodded in response and Finn placed him back on the ground. 

He started walking to the front door but stopped and turned around to look at the grey eyed demon. "I hope we get to meet again Roman!" The child smiled and opened the door, stepping inside and closed it right behind him. 

Roman kept his grin on his face as the watch the child disappeared. He looked over at Finn as he heard a laugh coming from the demon king. "Now that he's gone, let's go on and discuss our little arrangement, shall we? We have so much to discuss, Mr. Reigns." Finn said in an devilish excited voice as he walked toward the entrance into the mansion before he gave out a laugh and said darkly. "Don't you think so?"

Roman smirked at the king as his eyes turned black with a sinister grin came on his face. The wind picked up a little bit, making strands of his hair flow in the cold wind. 

**"ዘቿ ጎነ ፕዘቿ የቿዪቻቿርፕ ጌዪጎዕቿ ጎክዕቿቿዕ."**


	2. I: ❣Fragments ❣

****

**_Fifteen Fucking Years Later_ **

It had been fifteen years since the last time Dean saw him, he barely remembered his face or what his personality was like. He barely even remembered his name. All the blonde could remember was that voice he had, dark and smooth voice and one simple word he told him the first time they met. 

_Love_

That was the only word that reminded the blonde of him. 

Who was he anyway? 

Why did he feel so important to him? 

Was he just a forgotten memory or just a distant dream? 

Who knows who he was. Dean thought of him a lot, but as the years went by he only became nothing but a fragment of his memory. 

Maybe he'll never see him again, maybe he will, or maybe they met for a reason. Who knows why they met in the first place anyway. He was just a fragment of Dean's memories, nothing else. 

Just a memory. 

A simple, yet unforgettable memory. 

×××××

Waking up to sun in hell was normal, he was used to getting up early anyway, but he had to get ready for the day because Becky was announcing their grand opening of Hell's Sinned Rehab Apartment Complex, or HSRA for short. 

Dean was honestly excited for it, he was looking forward to it, and of course being there to support Becky since she was the one to come up with the idea after the recent every three years of extermination for both heaven and hell, they both felt awful and hurt whenever the arch angels were killing most of their people for over population, but Becky took it more than the blonde did. 

He sighed and got up from his bed, which he made it as well to keep his small apartment clean. He thought to himself as he made his way to his bathroom near the kitchen. "I really hope Becky's okay..." As soon as he reached for the handle on the door, he heard a female voice but that voice was singing. He turned around and quickly made his way to the small balcony, unlocking the handle and opening it. He looked outside the window and saw Becky and was singing her heart out. She was deeply affected by the recent exterminations. The blonde sighed and leaned against the brick wall outside, listening to his sister sing, seeing her tear up in the process. 

All his sister wanted was a peace reduce in their population in hell, but them again that had happened again toward the amount of mocking toward her goal. She was still trying along with her girlfriend of four years Alexa and Dean along to support her. 

The blonde decided to listen to his sister a bit more as she kept singing on. 

_"I'm always chasing rainbows_   
_Watching clouds drifting by_   
_My schemes are just like all my dreams_   
_Ending in the sky_

_Some fellows look and find the sunshine_   
_I always look and find the rain_   
_Some fellows make a winning sometime_   
_I never even make a gain, believe me_

_I'm always chasing rainbows_   
_Waiting to find a little bluebird in vain_

_Some fellows look and find the sunshine_   
_But I always look and find the rain_   
_Some fellows make a winning sometime_   
_I never even make a gain, believe me_

_I'm always chasing rainbows_   
_Waiting to find a little bluebird in vain."_

After she finished with her song, Dean sighed and walked back into the room, closing the door that led to the balcony and headed to the bathroom to do his normal routine. He showered and brushed his teeth before he headed out from the bathroom with a towel over his lower half of his body and went toward the bedroom in the apartment to get the clothes his sister picked out for him. He put on a long white sleeved shirt with a dark red sweater and black dress pants with matching shoes.

At least there was holes in the back of his shirt and sweater so that his black wings could appear instead of being stuffed underneath.

The blonde looked at himself in the mirror and admired the outfit Becky picked out. He then looked at his black wings and ran a hand through the feathers on it. "They're starting to grow out of nowhere again... But why though?" He relaxed a little bit, trying to calm himself down and noticed that the wings were going back to their normal size.

"Hmm... This has been happening more often lately. They only grow if I need them too." He sighed before turning around and admired the outfit once more.

Becky really did go all out with picking out his outfit in red this time, considering he would rather wear a plain T-shirt and some regular jeans. The blonde thought this would have to do in the meantime after the interview anyway. He sighed and noticed in the mirror his small horns that was hidden in his messy curls were still the same size when he first met...

_Him..._

When he first met that so called _Resurrector_ _._

When he saw those piercing grey eyes and that smirk on his face.

He went back into the kitchen to find the coffee was done and poured himself some without not adding some vanilla creamer in it.

He leaned back on the counter as his mind trailed off with the demon that he swore he seen as a kid.

"Why can't I get you out of my mind?...

Why can't I forget about you?..

Who are you at least?"

He mumbled to himself as he took a sip of his coffee from his coffee mug, lost in his thoughts.

**_Knock._ **

**_Knock._ **

**_Knock._ **

He was interrupted by someone knocking on the front door of his small apartment. He sat his mug down and walked to the front door, looking through the little peep hole to see it was Becky before opening the door.

"Good morning Dean!" Becky said in a cheerful voice.

"Good morning sis." He replied in a not so cheerful tone.

Becky noticed her brother's actions as she looked at him with a worried look in her eyes. "Dean, you don't sound too happy. Has something been bothering you lately?"

The blonde sighed as he let his sister in and they went to the small kitchen where Dean grabbed his mug and drunk the rest of his coffee. He saw Becky looking at him carefully as he looked away from her as he rinsed out his cup in the sink.

"Uh.. Well, first my wings started to grow out of nowhere, and secondly, I've been thinking about... Him." He mumbled out the last part as he looked back over to his sister to see her giving him a sad smile on her face before going back to her normal smile.

"Hey, maybe you're just going through a phase right now. I mean, your powers are getting stronger."

The blonde nodded his head as Becky placed a hand on his shoulder. "And about him... Maybe your just trying to remember who he was." Becky said with a smile which Dean gave back one in a response.

"Well, you better hurry up with putting some hair gel before Alexa decides to shave your head. You know how impatient she is." Becky let out a laugh as Dean rolled his eyes at his sister's remark and headed toward the bathroom. "Whatever. Tell her I'm getting to it." He smirked as he headed back into the bathroom to get his hair fixed up.

Once Dean was out of sight, Becky felt a wet substance running down her pale cheek, she wiped away the tear with the back of her hand as she thought about the events after the interview was done and over with.

How was she supposed to explain to him that he's been _engaged_ for the last _fifteen years?!_

Especially to _him! The_ _Resurrector_ _!!_

The only reason why Dean was thinking about him is because he couldn't be easily erased from memories.

She wished she had intervened when she heard about the engagement. To think her only sibling will be given away like it was nothing to him. Her mind was racing with negative thoughts in her head as she and her brother headed out as he locked the door from his apartment.

_How would he treat him?_

_Will he use Dean just for his own desires?_

_Or will he destroy him once... He was his?_

She quickly shook her head, she didn't even want to think about that part at all.

"Hey bub, I forgot something can you wait out in the car with Lex?" She asked him as a distraction. He gave her smile and nodded his head, closing the front door of the building behind him as Becky stood there.

She then walked toward the small office in the back behind the front desk as she grabbed some papers from the desk and shoved it into her briefcase. From the corner of her eye she saw a framed photo of the two of them when they were kids, the two of them was hugging each other outside in one of the balcony's of their childhood home, all smiles and little dimples on his cheeks.

She felt tears running down her cheeks as she put the photo back on the table. "I just hope he keeps his end of the deal... Not trying to take over hell and treating Dean well... All I can do is hope he's gonna be okay.."

She wiped tears that were still falling on her face and thought about the positive things as she walked out of the office, but in reality, she was suffering inside.

Suffering from the thought that she could lose someone who always supported her through everything thick and thin, and stuck by her side.

Just the thought that she could never see her brother's smile again.

She proceeded to lock up the building and toward the limo where Alexa and Dean were waiting on her, being goofy and insulting each other just for the fun of it. They both noticed her presence and waved before entering inside the car, she waved back at them and walked toward the car, but only stopped when she saw a dark hooded figure in the distance across the street, grey eyes with black slits looked back at her with an evil smirk on his face as the wind picked up, some strands of his black hair blew in front of his own face as he looked at Becky with his hands behind his back.   
"Becks!"

She snapped back into reality when she heard someone calling her name, she looked around for the person and saw her brother, smiling, dimples and everything on his face, his baby blue eyes lit up as he nodded his head toward inside the car. "You coming sis?"

Becky nodded her head and gave him a fake smile. She looked up at the area where the figure was but finding him gone.

"Yeah.. I'm coming bub." She said as she got in and closed the door of the limo. The driver took off as she took one more look out near the review mirror to see the figure standing in the middle of the road watching the car drove away. She looked away and turned to look at her brother and girlfriend arguing over which coffee was better in hell.

But she didn't know what he'll react to the news she had to tell him. All she thought about how awful she felt about keeping it a secret.

_I'm sorry Dean..._


	3. II:❣Seth's A Bitch ❣

They arrived at the news station just in time to talk about the HSRA. They were currently waiting for Becky to go on, while Alexa was talking to Becky about what she should say and don't sing a song about it.

_Yeah she shouldn't._

Dean thought to himself but it was obvious Becky was going to end up doing a musical about it. He could see the sparkle in her green eyes for crying out loud!

After Alexa was done talking to Becky, he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good luck sis." He said as she smiled in response before she processed to go up and talked about her passion project.

Eventually everything started up with Becky explaining about the apartment complex and it's purposes. But Dean could really tell the demons couldn't care less about her little project with Stephanie McMahon and Shane McMahon.

As Becky explained what else will be on board, Dean heard some snickering from the camera man. "Stupid fucking bitch." He smirked, making Dean turn around ready to punch the fuck out of him but Alexa beat him to it. He looked over to her and smiled. "Thanks Lex."

Alexa gave a smirk back as she responded. "Anytime Deano. He had it coming."

Dean turned around to watch how everything was going with Becky until she started turning things into a musical. He practically could hear Alexa sighing in the back. Eventually then everyone started laughing at her. He felt so bad for his sister. He was about to step in when it happened.

"We are receiving word that a new player has entered the ongoing turf war! Let's go to the live feed."

The live feed showed porn actor Seth Rollins stepping on an Egg shaped like demon and throwing a grenade over at Sir Styles with visible laughter in the background as Dean saw Becky staring at the screen in defeat.

"God damnit Rollins." He deadpanned to himself and turned around, he saw Alexa's eyes were twitching. Oh hell she was pissed off indeed.

Dean sighed to himself as she looked back at him. "I'll go get his ass."

The blonde walked out of the station and proceeded up to the top of the building, he found the nearest window and kicked it opened, breaking glass and everything in the process. Shards of glass were everywhere but Dean couldn't care less.

He moved toward the edge of the window and examined. "It's not that much of a fall." He said to himself. He got into position and fell down, letting his eyes close as he felt the breeze hit his face. His black wings grew into an enormous size but he still continued to fall until he was inches away from the ground.

After a few moments he opened his eyes and his wings lifted him up in the air straight to flying, searching for his friend and was going to scowl at him for being a bitch

Meanwhile, Becky was sitting on the news table as everyone except Alexa were laughing their asses off, Stephanie on the other hand, was amused by everything. 

"Well, it sure looks like your little project is dead on arrival. Tell us, how does it feel to be a total failure? Hahahahahaha!"

Becky tried to think of a comeback as she looked around. "Yeah well. How does it feel that I got your pen, huh?"

She grabbed Stephanie's pen and looked at her angrily.

_"B_ _itch!_ _"_

Everything went on dead on silent for a split second as Shane runs out his spot leaving a pissed off McMahan.

Becky nervously laughed as she puts the pen back down. "Hehe... Oops."

Stephanie's demonic form revealed itself as she loomed over Becky from the shadows.

××××××

Red smoke could be seen everywhere as Rhea Ripley fired a missile at the Sir Styles. "Heyyy, thanks for the backup, Seth!"

Seth let out a laugh as he threw a grenade out. "Are you kidding?! This is the best action I've seen in ages!"

Rhea smirked as she set up another bomb. "Where the hell you been, anyway? I thought you died or some shit."

Seth groaned as he lit a bomb and handed it to her. "Oh, I wish! I've been staying at this shitty apartment building on the other side of town."

They both cover their ears as the explosion sets off behind them, they jump into the field as Seth continued to shoot the little demons alongside Rhea as he complained. "You know, no fights, no pranks, no problematic language. Becky's words, not mine." He stepped on a broken wood, launching a small demon airborne and shot him from behind as he sighed again. "These crazy bitches are no fun! I've been clean for almost two months."

Rhea smiled in disbelief as she lights up another bomb. "Holy shit!"

Seth looked at the leftover blood on his finger as he smirked. "Well, sorta clean."

He destroys an incoming small demon. "Just clean as you can get from a shitload of Bolivian marching powder!" The brunette demon gets chained and thrown aside by Sir Styles.

Seth layed there on the dirty ground as he made a joke. "Oh harder, daddy!

Sir Styles eyes widened taking it seriously as he gasped. "Son?!"

Seth raised an eyebrow at the demon, but he saw something with wings kicking him out of the way. He saw Dean landed right behind him, letting his wings return back to their normal size.

"Seth you bitch!"

Seth's eyes widened as Dean got the demon out of the chains, dusting himself off, he looked over toward the blonde and laughed nervously. "Heh, hey Dean." He said hesitantly. "Don't get mad at me but I owed Rhea a solid. Come on, it's not such a big deal!"

The blonde's eye twitched slightly, glaring at him he shouted. "What about the rehab building then?!"

Seth shrugged his shoulders in response. Rhea then came up to Dean with a small bomb in her hand as she nudged the demon's shoulder. "Come on Dean! Lighten up and have some fun just like when you was a kid." She held out a small bomb in her hand as, Dean looked down at it, it was tempting to go up and fight again. So he grabbed the bomb out of Rhea's hand.

"Light it up bitches!" He grinned and looked at the both of them. Seth lit the bomb and let Dean threw the bomb out toward the small minion demons and attacked some more. He felt so much better fighting. It had been _year_ s since he had been a real fight. The three of them either destroyed, teared or blew up more of the minions, he was fucking rushed up happy with adrenaline.

Then suddenly, they heard a yell out from the enemy who hissed.

It ended up being Sir Styles as he growled at the three of them as Dean put up a fighting stance against the demon, Rhea and Seth also by his side as Sir Styles growled. "Grr! You whores have no class! In war, the side remembered is the side with the most style!" He growled out as he adjusted his tie.

Rhea smirked as she decapitated an small demon. "Or the side that ain't dead!"

Dean stood there and laughed as he threw one of the bombs far away where another explosion happened. "Speaking of style, is your hat like, alive or something?"

Sir Styles rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Oh! Well, that's none of your GOD DAMN BUSINESS! Now, is it?"

Dean made a gesture with his hands. "Hah, would that make your hat the top and you the bottom?"

Seth and Rhea couldn't help but laugh at the remark that their friend just made.

Sir Styles got enraged as he threw one of his small demons but quickly Rhea shot it with the gun. "I'm going to blow you to bits!"

Seth eyed him up and down and smirked. "Hm, kinky!

Sir Styles got angry as he clenched both of his hands. "Oh, not like that! Pervert!" He knocks over one of his small demons.

Just then, one of Sir Style's demons had a gun that released some shadow like arms with eyes and aimed it the three of them. Dean quickly shoved Seth and Rhea aside as it grabbed him instead.

Sir Styles walked up to him slowly and got up close to Dean's face with an evil smile. "Not so cocky now, are we?!"

Dean rolled his eyes, unamused by the dirty joke. "Ya know, you really gotta watch what comes out of your mouth. We've been making sex jokes for YEARS!" His limbs got pulled on as Sir Styles revealed a drill which jump starts.

Dean then used his wings to blow the shadowy arms and dropped back down on the ground in front of the demon. "And it's obvious you haven't been catching on. I mean, it's just sad!" He held out his own gun and shot away Sir Styles.

Rhea and Seth came up to Dean as she smirked at the both of them. "So, you guys think you're gonna get in a lot of trouble for this?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders as Dean readjusted his wings back into his tattered sweater. "Eh what's one little brawl gonna cause?"

Meanwhile back in the news station Becky and Stephanie was duking it out as the fire alarm goes off in the background with Shane screaming as he was running around the room covered on fire. "WHY WON'T ANYONE HELP ME?!"

Back to where Dean Seth and Rhea was, the British demon slugged both Seth and Dean on the arm. "Glad you guys haven't changed! You know your my favorite guys to party with!"

Seth looked over at Dean and nodded toward the half demon. "You know it, babes."

Rhea took out one last bomb and took a fighting stance. "You ready to finish this Deano!"

Dean laughed out loud as he cocked the gun he had. "Born ready, Ripley!"

The three of them pounced on Sir Styles and his army as they prepared to clash, on the other hand Becky and Stephanie were still at each other's throats screaming while Shane was still running around the building while on fire.

All seven of them let out a war like scream as they kept attacking each other.


	4. III❣The Resurrector ❣

After everything that happened, Dean was sitting in the Balor limo with Seth, Becky and Alexa, who was _ver_ y pissed off at the two of them. The blonde found out he was being shown as well on the news, fighting Sir Styles as well as the fight between Becky and Stephanie. He could tell her clothes were tattered as well from her own brawl.

"What the hell were you two thinking?! Especially you Dean?! You _said_ you was going to go get Seth! But nooooo, this fucker got you involved in it!!"

Dean shrugged his shoulders in response before looking over at Seth, smirking. The porn star returned the smirk back and looked toward Alexa.

"Lighten up Alexa, we were just having fun! It's been a while since Deano fought someone anyway." The brunette chuckled.

Alexa's eye started twitching and she threw a blade at Seth, nearly missing him but luckily he dodged it just in time.

"You missed Alexa, next time aim for his dick if you have." Dean said, smiling at Seth. The pornstar glared at him before rolling his eyes. "Gotta admit, that was the most fun I had in over two months Deano."

The blonde nodded in response and looked over to Becky and noticed she had been sad throughout the entire ride, never bothered to realize it. Dean realized he made a mistake getting into that territorial fight. "Becky, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I fucked up getting involved. I should've never done that, I realize that now."

Becky looked over at her brother with a smile. "I know you didn't mean to get involved Dean. I know you by now, you used to get involved in fighting over territory, but your still growing out of it. So I forgive you little brother." She replied.

He sighed in relief that Becky was so understanding. He could see from the corner of his eye that Alexa was smiling as if nothing had ever happened. But they still had to deal with Seth about his actions. Throughout the entire ride back, Alexa and Seth were at each other's throats. She was still pissed off at Seth. As if those two will ever get along.

Eventually they arrived at the HSRA, stepped out of the car and headed toward the entrance of the apartment building.

Seth went straight on towards the fridge they had near the front desk and fished out a purple Popsicle for himself while Alexa and Dean sat down on the black cushioned couch, the blonde took off the tattered dark red sweater and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt and messed with his curly hair which made Alexa smirking. Soon Seth joined the pair as he was sucking on the flavored dessert.

The blonde sighed thinking about how they was going to get anyone to take this apartment building seriously.

This was going to be harder than they expected...

Becky looked toward the three of them with a sad smile on her face as she opened the front door. "I have to make a phone call..."

Dean didn't have any time to respond as he saw his sister close the door. With a sad look on his face he looked at Seth who shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile, Becky walked back and forth along the front steps of the complex and dialed her mother's number.

"Hey mom. I know I keep calling and you must be busy... Really busy. But, um, the interview didn't go well and... I don't know if I'm ever going to make a difference." She wiped her eye as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't know what I'm doing. I could really use some advice, mom. I... I think dad was right about me. Ahah, anyway, I'll stop talking before this gets long. Love you, bye." She stood up and went back inside and leaned against the door.

Suddenly she was startled by a rhythmic knock on the door. She contemplated whether to answer it or not but she just did it anyway.

On the other side, she saw the exact man that she seen over fifteen years ago, the man that was seen right before she got into the car that morning only he had a hoodie on. But he was all dressed up just like fifteen years ago. Only difference was his hair was down, strands of it slightly covered his face and his vest and shirt was fucking covered in _blood?_

"Hel-"

She slammed the door in his face and looked to the side with a surprised look on her face. Then opened the door to look at the man again to confirm who he was. "Lo!"

She slammed the door again and stood there with widened eyes, it was definitely him.

The Resurrector was here...

But why??

"I thought he wasn't supposed to show up until later..." She whispered to herself. "Wait why is he even here in the first place?! We wasn't supposed to meet here! What if it's something that I wasn't in on that changed?" She kept on asking herself these questions as tried to calm down.   
But she didn't want to open the door again.

She didn't want Dean to suffer.

He was her only sibling that she had.

It would break her heart to see Dean getting taken away to marry _him._ Their father would have forced Becky to let Dean go and marry this demon.

She felt a few tears began to form but quickly wiped them away as she opened back up the door.

"May I speak now?" The Resurrector asked with a smile on his face.

"You may... "

Finn has made different plans. He insisted I meet my future bride sooner than expected." He said without his smile leaving his face.

Becky sighed sadly and nodded as she stepped out to the side for the demon to come on in. "Come on then Mr. Reigns. I'll let you meet Dean but don't try anything funny alright?!" She said in a serious tone.

"Oh my dear. I won't try anything... 

**ሃቿፕ**

His face grew into a grin as he stepped inside the complex building.   
"Please follow me, I will lead you to him and some of our friends that are here." Becky started walking to her friends and Dean, she even could hear footsteps behind her.

_I wish I could've protected you Dean... I really did... But now you will suffer this fate I never wished._   
  


_"_ Hey Dean! I want you to meet someone... "  
  
  


_I'm sorry bub...._


	5. IV❣Finding Out ❣

_"Hey Dean, I want you to meet someone."_

Dean turned his attention to Becky when she mentioned that. His eyes widened slightly seeing _him,_ his appearance looked so familiar, he remembered that smile plastered that never left the demon's face. 

The Resurrector walked up toward him, holding his hand out to him. The blonde didn't even notice Alexa immediately gotten up from her spot and stood up in front of Dean with a spear in her hand pointing directly right at his face. But the demon only leaned back slightly with devilish smirk on his face. 

_Is he dangerous?_

Dean thought to himself as he looked straight at him, he didn't know who he was or believed he didn't know. He saw Alexa pointing the spear at him. "Don't come any closer, stay the fuck away from Dean!" She snarled. 

"Wait Alexa! Don't! He's not here to harm us!" Becky ran over to her and placed her hand on both of her girlfriend's shoulders. "No harm will come to us, just lower the spear-" But she was cut off when Alexa pushed her behind Dean. 

"Protect your brother! This bitch is obviously planning something! Why the fuck did you even let him come here in the first place?! He could have hurt Dean or even us!!" Alexa said sounding concerned. 

Becky opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself when she saw her brother shaking. "Becky?" He mumbled, making his sister turn around and hugged him, trying to calm him down and telling him it was going to be okay. The blonde looked up and saw Alexa still pointing the spear at the demon in front of them. "I know you're fucking game! And I ain't letting you hurt anyone here! You fucking pompous crazy ass bastard!!"

The demon kept the smile on his face as he pushed the spear away from him. "Sweetie, even if I wanted to hurt anyone here..."

He tilted his head to the side, his eyes gone black and bloody glowing scars that had voodoo like symbols and his clothes tattered with stains of blood and on his lips dripping down and his horns grew larger. 

**"** **ሃዐሁ ሠዐሁረዕ ጌቿ ል ጌረዐዐዕሃ ጠቿነነ ልረዪቿልዕሃ."**

His voice sounded between fucking creepy and insidious. 

The blonde's eyes widened, realizing he heard of him before. He was the demon he couldn't stop thinking about. 

He let go of Becky and walked over to him. 

"Dean, don't go to him!" He could hear Alexa shouting at him but he didn't care. He looked at the demon and lifted his hand out to him. But he only watched as if he knew what Dean was planning on. 

He saw Roman make eye contact as he lifted his other hand up toward him and ran his fingers through the silky hair near the horns and massaged his head, Roman seemed to like the touch, his reaction seemed that he was enjoying the affection given to him. 

"Roman, is that really you?" Dean mumbled loud enough for Roman to hear. He remembered everything from that day. 

Roman removed Dean's hands from his head and intertwined one of his hands with Dean's while the other hand he placed on his cheek, holding it there. "Did you really forget me, sweetie?" Roman asked with a less of a creepy smile. 

The blonde shook his head in response. "No I didn't completely forget you. I might've forgotten your name or who you were, but I never really forget about you." He said as a smile appeared on his face. 

He removed his hand from Roman's face and turned to his sister. "Becky, you wanted me to meet Roman again?" He tilted his head slightly to the side. 

Becky nervously laughed and looked away from him. "Weeeellll not exactly... You see... Um, you and Roman were uh... Well, you and Roman have been engaged for the past fifteen years... Actually it was more of an arranged marriage." 

The blonde's eyes widened and gasped. Hearing her say that, he didn't want to believe her words. How in the world was he engaged to The Resurrector? 

He barely even knew him!! 

He let out a nervous laugh as he looked at Roman like this was some type of joke. "You got to be kidding right? Is this some type of joke?" He asked but seeing from the look on Roman's face made him nervous. 

"No... This isn't real... " He pulled his hand away from the demon and looked back at his sister. "You knew about this?? And you never bothered to tell me?!" He shouted at her, he was angry, disappointed, disgusted maybe, all of those emotions he couldn't think of to say. 

Becky winced as she saw her only sibling trying not to break down. She knew he was hurting badly from the news. "I'm sorry Dean. But it's true... I knew this from the very beginning... But I wasn't allowed to say anything... You will be marrying Roman in the next few weeks or months..."

Tears began to form in his eyes as he slowly backed away from the both of them. He refused to believe his sister... 

He shook his head and looked directly at Roman. "No! I refuse to marry him! I don't want to marry someone I'm not interested in or even barely know of!" He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at his sister. "Why couldn't you just have told me Becky?!" 

He could see the Irishwoman trying to think of something, but he just threw his hands up in the air and walked away with more tears falling down. 

He went to the elevators and presses the button for his floor on the apartment building. He needed to get away from there. 

As the door closed he could hear Becky calling out to him but he didn't care. He felt so betrayed by the one person he trusted his whole life. 

Once he heard the ring of his floor, he went straight to his apartment, unlocking it and coming in and slammed the door, locking it back up. 

With shaky hands he dropped the keys and leaned down against the door and slid down onto the floor. He closed his eyes tight as he let out a scream of anger followed by falling tears as he cried his heart out. 

"Why me?!" He sobbed out as put his knees up against his chest with his head down. 

"Why does it have to be me Roman?...."


	6. V❣Flesh And Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; slightly bloody here and other thing I can't describe

After a while from sitting against the door, he felt himself getting tired from all that crying. He sighed to himself as he got up and made his way to the bathroom to wash up his face, after drying off with a towel he looked at himself in the mirror. Eyes slightly red due to the tears, his hair was a wild mess so he decided to take a shower, precise he felt disgusting as well.

He took off the clothing he wore and got in, his mind was racing, thinking about what happened earlier he really didn't know what to do. He didn't want to marry someone who he didn't know very well, nor he didn't want to marry the most dangerous demon of hell either.

He knew too well what Roman did in the past courtesy of Alexa telling him, but at the same time, he didn't know why he kept thinking about him.

He shook his head as a migraine formed in his head so he got done with his shower, putting on only a pair of briefs and some shorts, he walked out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen to get the small bottle of Ibreprofan and a water bottle. He put the pill in his mouth and took a couple of gulps of water, sighing he sighed and looked at the clock, almost two in the morning he made sure to turn off every thing and made his way to his room.

He made sure his window in the room was locked shut and made his way to the edge of the bed. "Roman... Would you even treat me right? Would you even love me even if I didn't return those feelings back? Or probably fucking stopped loving me and started treating you as a pet?" He sighed to himself and leaned back down on the bed. "He's the Resurrector, he wouldn't give a damn about what happens to me anyway... " He yawned and wrapped himself up in his blanket, falling asleep, dreaming of all of those happy memories of his past.

××××××

After Dean left him down there, Roman waited for the right moment to go check up on his bride to be, although he kept getting some disgusted glares from both Seth and Alexa, well mostly Seth anyway since he kept an eye on the demon until he finally went to bed, he made sure all of the other demons wasn't up at the back office, he made his way toward the elevators and pressed the button for Dean's floor.

Once the bell dinged for the right floor, he made his way toward his apartment, before he even raised a hand to knock on the door, he heard someone talking to themselves, he knew it was rude to eavesdrop but he wanted to know if Dean was even alright.

He leaned against the door and listened as Dean mentioned his name, which made Roman smirk as he continued to listen. "Would you even treat me right? Would you even love me even if I didn't return those feelings back? Or probably fucking stopped loving me and started treating you as a pet?"

The demon chucked to himself as he kept on listening to Dean. "He's the Resurrector, he wouldn't give a damn about what happens to me anyway..."

His grin faded away from his face that turned into a _normal_ smile. "Oh Dean my dear." He pulled a key out that looked exactly like the blonde's own apartment one, he used it to unlock it, hearing the click sound on the door, he walked inside the apartment quietly and locked it back up in the process. He saw the cracked door open to Dean's bedroom near the kitchen and peaked inside to see the blonde sleeping. "Such an innocent boy getting pulled into all of this." He mumbled to himself. 

He walked over and leaned toward the blonde. "Oh, if only you knew my true intentions to use you for my own gain to take over hell for myself." He smirked, taking off his vest and shoes, putting it near the dresser and slipping into the bed quietly and somehow gotten Dean in his arm. "But don't worry, I will give you everything that you desire, just as long as..."

He leaned down toward near Dean's ear and growled softly.

**"** **ሃዐሁ ዐጌቿሃ ጠቿ ልክዕ ረቿልዪክ ፕዐ ረዐሀቿ ጠቿ, ክዐ ጠልፕፕቿዪ ሠዘልፕ ጎ ዕዐ."**

Roman placed Dean's arms around his shoulders, going down at his neck, licking the pale skin which made the blonde let out a little moan, shivering in his sleep. "This will only hurt... A lot." Roman said, continuing to lick, even leaving his own love marks on him. He heard Dean waking up as he opened his eyes. He noticed the marks Roman left behind. "W-What's going on?"

His face turned red as he tried to push Roman off of him, but he didn't move, pulling Dean closer as he left some more marks between his shoulder and neck. He looked at the demon only to be seen with black eyes looking right back at him. "S-Stop, please." Dean whispered, letting a little moan escape from his lips.

Roman covered his mouth with his hand, while the other gripped on tight on his shoulder. "This will only hurt a _little,_ my dear." Roman bit into his neck, going right through his flesh and blood, seeping out of the blonde.

Dean gripped onto the older man's shoulders, trying to scream, but it was muffled out by Roman's hand, he could feel his own tears running down his cheeks.

Roman had gotten what he wanted.

He was craving him, he only wanted Dean and only Dean.

He heard his screams dying down, but the tears never stopped falling.

Roman removed his hand from the blonde's mouth and placed it on the back of Dean's neck to keep it in place so no further damage could be caused.

Dean didn't feel the pain anymore only if Roman moved, causing him to whimper in the process. All he could do was close his eyes and hold onto the demon until he was done.

Eventually Roman pulled away from Dean's neck, making him whimper. Small droplets of blood dripping down. from his mouth staining his beard slightly, his bride to be's blood was smudged wet on his torn dress shirt. He saw some blood stains on Dean's upper body as Dean looked at him in fear.

Roman noticed the blonde looking at him and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his torn shirt, and gently layed him down on the bed. "Forgive me my love, but I only desire for you and you only, but I won't force you yet... To fully submit to me."

Even though he was breathing heavily and felt himself passing out due to the blood loss, he heard every word this monster in front of him said. He barely could see but he saw Roman reaching out for him, but quickly he winced and covered his eyes with one of his own hands, very scared of what he'll do next.

He noticed what was going on, he knew that Dean was afraid of him, he didn't know why he did this in this first place either, but he felt like it was his fault?

No, it was something else, something he couldn't describe.

He reached over to remove Dean's arm away from his face and saw baby blue eyes slightly red looking back at him. "Hey, I won't hurt you. Not yet at least, but as long as you obey me, then you will be okay love."

He removed the blonde's hand from his face and leaned over, pressed his forehead on Dean's as he looked down at him, he saw a light pink on Dean's cheeks as the blonde looked back. "Rest my love, for soon you will be mine, you will learn to love me." He growled softly.

Dean shook his head away from him to the side, he didn't want to look at him, who knows what would happen if Dean fell asleep with The Resurrector in the room?

He didn't even like the response Dean made at him, grabbing his jaw and swiftly turned him back to look back at him with a grunt, he grabbed both of his hands and pinned them above his head, he put his knee up toward near his crotch which he heard a little moan come out of the blonde. Eyes going black, teeth sharpened, he leaned down near the mark again.

"No! W-Wait... I'll do it, just..." He let out a little whine, rocking his hips toward where Roman's knee was.

Roman pushed himself up a little to see Dean had a slight bulge from his shorts, smirking he leaned back over and gave Dean a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry, dear..." He saw Roman with widen eyes taking his white shirt off showing off his fucking abs and a tattoo that ran from his chest down his arm.

"Fuck..." Dean whispered to himself as he watched him.

Why the hell was he making him feel this way for?

He didn't know why, he couldn't process this, his eyes felt heavy again but the last thing he saw in front of him made some sense.

"I'll take care of you..." He heard Roman said before he felt his shorts being pulled down, and eventually he fell into a dead on asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Sorry for the late update, I had some complications with my phone for the past two weeks and it sucked. 
> 
> Also sorry for the tease heh xD
> 
> But things here are gonna get spicy up in here x  
> Stay tuned my dudes and dudettes


	7. VI❣WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!❣

Dean woke up to the sound of a faint knock at the door, but he chose to ignore it. He tried to sit up but he felt an unbearable pain stinging in his neck. His hand reached toward it, feeling the bandage wrapped around it. His eyes widened, remembering the events that happened the night before. He quickly looked down at his lower half of his body only to find he was wearing a pair of grey oversized sweatpants?

He looked down on the floor to find his black shorts and underwear folded on top of his dresser in the corner of the small bedroom.

He felt his skin cold as he sucked in a breath. "He did it..." He whispered to himself as he held his head with both of his hands, breathing getting heavier, body shivering and shaken from what had happened.

"HE DID IT!!!" He shouted to himself. He heard someone banging on the door outside his bedroom along with the sound of footsteps coming closer. He looked toward the door to see it kicked opened, revealing Seth along with Becky and Alexa with the same spear from the previous day.

The three of them ran over to him, rambling on asking him what was wrong and why he was shouting, but Seth noticed the bandage on his best friend's neck and pointed it out.

"Deano, what the fuck happened to you?!" The brunette asked with a concerned voice. "Do you mind telling us what happened?!"

The blonde nodded in response. "Seth, take the bandage off for me... Please?"

Seth did as he said and took off the bandage very carefully, trying not to hurt Dean in the process.

Becky was shaking with fear in the background, yet not knowing what was in store for her, Seth and Alexa. The brunette finished opening up the bandage and his eyes widened. "Holy fucking ballsacks!" Seth said out loud.  
Becky and Alexa saw the dried up bloody bite marks that was left on Dean...

His sister placed both of her hands on his shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. "Who did this to you??!!"

Dean hesitated for a moment before responding. "He did it..." He whispered.

"Dean, who's he?"

"R-Roman..." He mumbled, looking straight over at Alexa. He saw her eye started twitching and felt Becky grabbing him and pulled him into a hug. "Everything's going to be alright." She whispered to him.

Seth joined in on the hug along with Alexa, all three of them telling the demon that it was going to be okay.  
He wanted to believe them but he knew it wasn't over yet.

A laugh could be heard from the other side of the bedroom.

_Fuck of course it's his laugh..._

He thought to himself as all four of them saw the demon that did this to him.

Dressed in a black trenchcoat with leather sleeves and black pants with shoes and leathered gloves with his hair down, strands of black hair covering his left eye, smirking as he walked in. "I hope I'm not intruding or anything at this moment am I?" Roman said, walking in toward them.

Alexa gripped the spear she had in her hands and hissed. "Stay the fuck away from us, especially Dean!" She threw the spear at the demon but missed by an inch as Roman dodged it, ending up hitting straight for the old brown wooden door instead.

Ignoring Alexa he got closer to them, as Seth wrapped his arm around and held Dean, protecting him as he had his gun secured inside his jean pocket, ready to take it out any second.

"I'm here for Dean."

Becky stepped up in front of Roman and pointed her finger at him. "Fuck no you're not! Get out! You're not going anywhere near my brother ever again!" She snarled at him.

Roman let out a dark laugh as she saw his eyes turn completely black, voodoo symbols were summoned and he had a crazed smile on his face.

**ጎ ሠልነክ'ፕ ልነጕጎክኗ!**

He growled, raising his hand and swiftly, a red aura lifted Becky and with the wave of Roman's hand, she was sent flying and crashed into the wall, back first.

"Becky!!" Alexa ran over to her girlfriend, making sure she was okay.

Dean shut his eyes tightly as he hid his face in Seth's chest, afraid of what was going to happen next. The brunette on the other hand, grabbed his gun quietly out of his jean pocket and cocked it quietly as Roman's eyes turned back into his grey ones while looking over at Becky and Alexa.

Becky was trying to stand up but struggled and fell back onto the floor. Alexa helped her up, wrapping an arm around her waist as Becky held onto her.

Roman looked back over, looking at Seth straight in the eye with an devilish smirk on his face. "My dear, if you don't come with me, then you will regret it, I hate to see your sister and your _friend_ here to get destroyed by me."

Seth groweled as he quickly got his gun out and put it the tip of it inches away from Roman's face. "Get back you freak! You're not taking him away from me!" He shouted at the demon in front of him.

The demon smirked at him as Seth pressed the gun forward now pressed on his forehead. "Go on you dirty little pornstar.

**ጎ ዕልዪቿ ሃዐሁ."**

Seth was about to pull the trigger but felt a hand on his hand, looking down to see Dean looking back at him with tear stained eyes. "Don't Seth..." He murmured to him. The brunette kept a firm grip on the gun as he looked back at Roman with a enraged look on his face, trying to remain calm.

"Seth... Don't..." He heard the blonde said again and he felt his best friend slowly grabbing the gun out of hand and put it down near the bed.

He closed his eyes and counted to ten in his head, trying to calm down his heart beating too fast. Putting both of his hands in his face he slid down on the floor, slipping out of Dean's grasp and kept doing his breathing technique the blonde had taught him.

Roman still kept that evil smile on his face as Dean looked at him with fear mixed in with confidence in his eyes.

He knew that if he went with Roman, then the lives of all three of them would be spared.

If he didn't, then they would be killed for nothing.

He looked over to his sister and Alexa, worried glances struck on their faces as he ended up walking over to Roman. "Becky... Alexa..." He looked back over to Seth, who was on the verge of tears. "Seth... I'm sorry..." He whispered.

He turned back to Roman and stuck his hand out to him.

"Wait Dean!!" Alexa and Becky both cried out.

Roman took Dean's hand and pulled him to himself. "Let's go my dear."

Dean nodded, hesitating but accepting his faith to be with The Resurrector for all of eternity, just to protect his family and his best friend.

Roman looked over at Seth one last time before he snapped his fingers and darkness enveloped the both of them, disappearing into the darkness as Dean saw Seth lowered his head down, hearing the girls calling out his name. He knew he couldn't go back, or else they surely would be killed from the moment he tried to run back to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I'm sorry for the long wait! I had some medical issues within the past couple of weeks but I finally managed to get this chapter up! ❤


	8. VII❣Roman's Home❣

They were no longer at the apartment complex, he was in a bedroom. Roman's bedroom, he believed.

Even though he was shirtless, Roman held him close, as if he was hugging him, not wanting to let the blonde go. He tried to pull away from the demon but Roman's grip tightened on him. "Don't leave me alone again." Roman said in a soft tone. Dean hesitated but he wrapped his arms around the dark haired demon, returning the hug.

"Why me though?" Dean asked, looking up at him. Roman ignored his question, looking away from him, the blonde grew a bit frustrated. "Roman... Please tell me why you even want me in the first place."

He pulled away from Dean. "You are special to me, my dear. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you..." Roman grabbed his bride to be's hand and held it close to his chest. "I made a deal with your father."

Dean tilted his head slightly, giving the demon a puzzled look. "A deal?"

Roman's smile faded as he looked down at where he put Dean's hand on. "Yes, a deal that I wouldn't take over hell if I married you my dear. To treat you well and love you." He pointed out the wound that he caused on the blonde's neck. Dean removed his hand from Roman's chest, surprised he didn't bother to stop him.

He put both of his hands on each side of Roman's face, and saw a gentle smile creeping up on the demon's face, Dean couldn't even help but smile back at him. He pressed his forehead together with Roman's as he looked into those beautiful grey orbs. "I forgive you." He whispered. "I forgive you for everything you have done."

Roman looked surprised at the gesture, but kept his gentle smile on his face. He closed his eyes and let his own tears fall down onto his face.

"Roman..." Dean let go of his cheeks and wrapped his arms around the demon's neck, giving him a hug.

"I'm okay." Roman responded with that gentle smile still placed on his face, hugging him back, hiding his face in the blonde's shoulder. The affection that Dean was receiving from him felt nice as if this was normal. They both seemed to like it. He didn't want to pull away, but eventually they both had too.

_Could I start possibly be falling in love with Roman? Or did I already start? It's too soon to tell... I'll have to see for myself when the time comes, but I feel like as if I'm already am._

He thought to himself as he pulled away from the hug. "Roman... I want to learn to love you, just how you love me." A small blushed appeared on the blonde's face. "That's if you'll accept my love in return."

A darker blushed appeared on Roman's face and his smile grew into a grin. "I'll accept your love, my dear." He said in a seductive tone.

Dean couldn't help but blush even more, feeling his cheeks heat up on his face. Roman couldn't even help but laugh in response, clearly enjoying his fiance's flustered face.   
"It's not funny Rome!" Dean said, his face was even more red if that was possible.

Roman placed a finger under the blonde's chin and lifted it up to him. "You're right my dear, it's not funny." He leaned closer to him. "I find it quite adorable." He said, moving closer to him, but stops. Dean knew right then and there where Roman was going toward with this, as if he's asking for permission. He nodded his head, letting him gently pulling him into a gentle kiss. He returned the kiss back and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, pulling him closer while Roman wrapped his arms around his waist.

Dean had fallen for Roman, even though it was for a short amount of time he really did feel something for him. He knew what Roman done to hurt him, but he forgave him.

He was willing to give the most powerful demon of hell a chance, to see if he truly loved him and would treat him right.

Roman picked him up, not breaking the kiss and laid him down onto the bed. Taking off his trenchcoat and climbing on top of him, the kiss lasted for a few more moments before they pulled apart.

Roman made his way down toward Dean's neck, leaving behind his love marks, nibbling at his neck while Dean rolled his eyes to the back of his head, mouth opened a little as he let out some soft moans.

_Fuck,_ _he's_ _craving me again._

"R-Roman, it's alright to be gentle this time." Dean whispered.

Roman lifted his head from Dean's neck and looked at the beautiful baby blue eyes that he fell for. He felt the blonde raise his hand and moved the the long black locks of his hair out of the way. Roman gave Dean another kiss on the lips before leaning down again to the blonde's neck, digging his sharp teeth into him gently once more.

The blonde gripped the demon's shoulders again as he felt them piercing into him where the exact mark was at. It didn't hurt as much as it did the first time. As Roman's sharp teeth sank deeper into his skin, Dean gripped even more tighter on the demon and let out a grunt, clawing marks on both sides of his shoulders.

Roman was being gentle, making sure not to hurt his fiance in the process. Eventually, the pain surpassed and Dean removed his hands from the demon's shoulders. He ran one of his hands through Roman's hair, which clearly he could feel and hear him purring against his neck. The blonde smiled as he continued his gesture. He really was enjoying the affection Dean was definitely giving him.

Eventually, Roman pulled away from his neck and let out a soft groan, beard drenched with the blood that has spilled out all over his skin, licking it up.

Dean knew that this would be The Resurrector's way of marking him, claiming him that the blonde was only his.

Roman gave him a quick kiss on the lips before removing himself from the bed, and left the room to go get more bandages.

Dean layed on the bed there in silence, eyes closed and panting as Roman came back with the bandages. He made sure Dean sat up so he could wrap up the wounds not so tightly around the area of his neck. After he was done, Roman threw the bandages out of the way and leaned down once again for another kiss from Dean and the blonde happily returned one back

Roman ended up pushing Dean back onto the bed, turning it into a full on make out session. Roman slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth, moaning in response, the blonde let him explore every inch of it.

Clearly, he knew Roman was going to be the dominating male in this relationship, they both pulled away from each other.

As much as Dean wanted more, he wasn't ready for it, not yet at least.

Roman could see it in the blonde's eyes, he didn't want to pressure him to go further on. Roman was fine with this, so was Dean.

He layed his head on the blonde's pale and slightly dried up bloody chest, while Dean stroked Roman's hair. He twitched slightly at the gesture but relaxed at the touch. Dean could feel him purring against him again.   
.   
"Dean, I love you my dear." He purred, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. A small light blush formed on Dean's cheeks.

_He really did win my heart over so easily. Perhaps I did fell for you Roman Reigns._

_**"I love you too, Roman."** _   
  
  


Soon after, Dean went on into a peaceful sleep as well, even though he felt Roman moving around adjusting himself so that Dean could be in his arms throughout the night. He could feel him wrapping his arms around the blonde, holding him close.

Roman wasn't The Resurrecter to Dean anymore, he felt like Roman was a kind demon that wanted someone to love him back, and Dean was the one that returned his love.

That night Roman made sure to keep Dean safe and sound from danger that could possibly harm him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I apologize if this was lacky or anything, I've just been busy a lot here recently and was finally able to get a chapter done! Hope you guys enjoyed this! Oh and if you're wondering what type of home it is, it's like an old Victorian style home but I'm leaving that with you guys! I'm really not good at describing every detail of a home honestly but I'll get there eventually! Sorry if this was long XD but I'll see y'all in the next chapter!


	9. VVVI: Where Did He Go?

It had been a whole month since the last time Dean saw any of her friends or even Becky. He had been with Roman the whole month. Learning to love one of the most powerful demons just like he does for the blonde. Throughout the month, he had been allowed to wander around Roman's place but he was never allowed outside. Roman was _afrai_ d he would leave him.

Dean did try to leave once to go tell Becky that he was alright and there was nothing to worry about, but when he tried to leave, he was met face to face with Roman who wasn't happy about it.

Dean tried to convince Roman that he only wanted to see Becky and his friends again but it only made Roman even more angry. He thought that the blonde was lying to him for trying to leave and he punished him for that. He actually had the nerve to grab Dean, taking him to their shared room and went straight for the demon's neck.

Roman wasn't gentle this time around, he only went straight for it. Dean couldn't even help but scream in agony, while Roman enjoyed every single second of it. Once the punishment was over, Roman cleaned himself up and Dean before warning him to never leave again. After that, Roman left the room with Dean crying out in pain.

That only made him _fear_ The Resurrector once again.

He couldn't help but think of one thing.

What happened to their first moments of loving each other?

××××××

- _ **A few days after the punishment.**_

××××××

It's been a few days since Dean tried to leave. He barely saw Roman after what had happened. The only times he would see him was when he would bring him food or even when he came to sleep in their shared room at night. Roman even had the nerve to lock up the doors whenever he had to go do something or when he thought Dean would leave again.

Sometimes, Roman would come back late into the night, covered in blood before going off to clean himself off in the shower.

_What the hell was he doing?_

_Where the hell did he go?_

_He wasn't getting hurt, right?_

All of those thoughts came into Dean's mind every time Roman came home covered head to toe in blood.

He was currently in the bedroom, well actually he was being forced in there and since he was trapped in there he just wore a simple black T-shirt and crimson sweatpants, sometimes he just took the shirt off and his bruised neck and curvy hips could be shown since the dumbass forgotten to give him any underwear.

But hell, it was one of those nights where Dean knew Roman wouldn't be home until later on. He was in bed waiting for him, he even was going to stay up and ask him what he was doing and why he was covered in blood.

He sighed, sat up and reached for the book on the nightstand that he kept beside him whenever he was bored of just sitting there doing nothing. Roman would bring a couple of books for him since he found out Dean enjoyed anything.

After some hours had passed by, Dean finished 50 Shades Of Grey, placing it back on the nightstand. Roman still hadn't returned even though it was two in the morning.

He was starting to get worried about him as he got up and looked out of the window. His anxiety kicked in and immediately started talking to himself, pacing back and forth.

"Fuck, did he get hurt? Is he alright? Is he even fucking alive, for Hell's sakes, Roman come home!" He said to himself.

Suddenly, he heard the door opened, making him turn around and seeing Roman with his usual outfit on, strands of hair near his face and covered in blood.

"Hey Rome." Dean said with a sad smile.

Roman went up to him and gave his fiance a kiss on the cheek. "My dear, it's fifteen past two, I thought you were asleep. I didn't wake you up now did I?" He asked with a gentle smile on his face.

Dean shook his head no in response. "No, but why are you covered in blood though?" He questioned, averting eye contact with him.

Roman couldn't help but look down at his own bloody clothes and sighed. He could sense Dean was looking at him. "I... I'll be right back." He murmured, and left the room. Dean stared at him as he shut the door back and ran toward the door, trying to open it.

But it wouldn't budge, Dean scoffed and tried knocking the door down, kicking it and shoving it hard but it wouldn't budge. He sighed and went back to the bed, sitting on it. His small black wings grew and wrapped themselves around the blonde. This only happened when he was worried about someone.

He was worried about Roman.

What was he hiding from him?

Eventually time passed by and he heard the door opening and shutting, he could see Roman coming back in a regular grey t-shirt, and white sweatpants, his hair was still wet, but Dean avoided eye contact with the demon. He walked over to him and tried to reach for him, but the wings covered Dean. He didn't want Roman to touch him until he told him what he was doing at two in the fucking morning that was covered in blood.

"Dear, I know your not happy with me right now, but I can assure you that I won't hide anything from you anymore." He explained.

"Then explain!" Dean said with venom in his voice, letting his wings moved aside so he could be face to face with him. Roman seemed surprised, but chose to ignore it, letting his once gentle smile turn into a grin. "Now that's no way to talk to me, my dear."

Dean looked away, avoiding eye contact, but Roman grabbed his chin and made him face him. "Are you asking for another punishment? Because if so, I would gladly do it _again_ love."

He could feel the wet tears coming out of his eyes. He took Roman's hand away from him and pointed a finger at him. "How do you expect me to love you when if you only hurt me?!' He shouted, letting the tears fall out. "Even after I would return your love, yet all you ever did was cause me pain!!"

Roman's grin never faded and tackled him down, Dean letting out a yelp and saw Roman pinning him on the bed. He closed his eyes, waiting for him to tear into his flesh again but it never came. Instead, he felt some butterfly kisses planted on his neck, he opened his eyes and saw Roman leaning up to give him a forehead kiss.

"I'm sorry, love." He whispered. "I'm only just trying to protect you from those who want to take you away from me." He finished, wiping the years that had stained his face.

With his free hand, Dean reached for him and placed his hand on his cheek, Roman leaned into the touch. "Rome, I know you want to keep me for yourself, but all I want is to see my friends and Becky again. Please... That's all I'm asking. And I won't ever ask you anything again." He explained.

Roman sighed and grabbed his hand that was on his cheek before pinning it back onto the bed. "Dean, I will listen to this one request of yours, but don't expect me to let you go on your own. I am going with you as well."

Dean simply smiled in response. Roman leaned towards his face, kissing both sides of his cheeks, before giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Dean returned the kiss back, it's been quite some time since they even gave each other some affection for one another. The blonde intertwined their hands together as the kiss grew into a hot make out session. They both fought for dominance, but Roman easily won and slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth, exploring every inch of it, while the blonde moaned in response.

Eventually, they pulled away for air due to the lack of oxygen. They was both out of breath, Dean was a blushing mess while Roman's smile never faded, but he did feel his cheeks heating up a bit. He got off of Dean and layed down next to his fiance, wrapping his arms around him and pulled him closer. "We'll go visit them tomorrow, my dear. You have my word."

Dean leaned against him, laying his head on Roman's chest. "Thank you so much Rome." He said smiling.

Roman let out a small laugh and kissed his head. "You're welcome love."

Dean's face turned bright red again and hid his face in his chest. Hearing him laugh made him feel a bit embarrassed. "Shut up." He mumbled. "Let's just go to bed."

Roman hummed in response before drifting off to sleep. Dean moved his hand toward him and placed it on his cheek. "I love you, Roman Reigns." He whispered, he removed his hand and placed it on Roman's bare chest before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, knowing that he finally was going to see Becky, Alexa and Seth.


	10. IX: Reunion

Morning soon came and Dean was woken up by Roman, telling him to get ready to go see Becky. He even headed off to the bathroom excitedly to do his morning routine, showering and brushing his teeth. Once he stepped out of the bathroom, he noticed that Roman was gone, but noticed an outfit on the bed along with a note.

_Dear Dean,_   
_I hope you like the new outfit I got for you my dear._   
_-Roman <3_

  
Dean smiled to himself and changed into the outfit Roman had provided for him. He wore a plain magenta long sleeved shirt along with black dress pants and some black boots since Roman knew he wasn't a fan for dress shoes.

The blonde walked over to the mirror, he actually _admired_ the outfit he was wearing. He loved it because of course it was from one of the most powerful demons ever in Hell. "Roman, you didn't really have to." He mumbled to himself. Then the door opened, revealing Roman with a smile always on his face. Dean turned around, a small smile appered on his face to see Roman in his usual outfit.

When Roman took a good look at his fiance, his smile faded and his cheeks turned into a slight shade of red. He kept on staring as if he was in a small trance like state, seeing how his fiance looked in that outfit he'd chosen for him. Dean noticed what was going on and walked over to him, grabbing his jacket vest with one hand and pulled him closer.

The blonde giggled and kissed him on the lips, making Roman shocked at first before he put his hands on Dean's hips and kissed him back. Dean pulled away, letting go of Roman's vest n the process to see his still red face and a gentle smile. "Enjoying the view?" Dean asked seductively, making Roman's face a darker shade of red.

"I'm always enjoying the view, dear." He winked at him.

Dean's cheeks turned into a light shade of red. "Roman, you're making me embarrassed!"

Roman laughed in response, enjoying how he could easily make Dean embarrassed. "That reminds me, my dear." He reached for his pocket and pulled out a ring with a baby blue gem carved into a rose. "I was hoping you would like to wear this. To show everyone that we're together now and that we'll be married soon."

Dean's eyes widened but quickly nodded and smiled, holding his hand out. "Hell yeah Roman! I will wear it to show we're together!"

Roman smiled brightly and grabbed Dean's hand, placing the ring on his finger. He intertwined his fingers with Dean's as he leaned in to kiss his forehead. "Thank you so much for agreeing with this Dean. Shall we get going my love?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's get going." Dean responded.

Roman led Dean outside of his home and into the city, making their way to the apartment complex. On their way there, other demons whispered about Roman and Dean being together, hearing those rumors had spread about their arranged marriage, seeing how they were together out in the open for everyone to see made the rumors now true.

It didn't bother Dean one bit, ignoring whatever they had to say, but it did bother Roman, he would kill these demons once he had the chance to do so. Once Dean spotted the apartment complex, he became even more excited and happy to see everyone again, even Becky.

They arrived at the front of HSRAC, Dean put a big smile on his face, he looked over at Roman. "After this, I want to go back home with you." He said happily.

Roman grabbed Dean's left hand and put it toward his lips, giving a kiss. "That makes me so happy my love." He replied, never letting that smile fade.

Dean smiled back and turned toward the door, taking a deep breath. "Okay, let's do this." He then knocked on the door a few times.

The door opened to reveal a very tired Becky still in her pajamas. He saw her rub her eyes and looked up at him, as if she was frozen in place. "D-Dean... Is that really you?" Becky asked, a little shaken up.

"Yes Becky... It's really me." He pulled his sister into a hug. Becky let out a sob as she hugged him back tightly. "I was so worried about you."

"Becky, I'm fine. I really am. See for yourself."

Becky pulled away and looked at Dean, she saw there wasn't any scars on him and no damage was done toward him. He grabbed Roman's hand and intertwined them together. "See Becks, I'm alright. Roman's been taking good care of me. He hasn't hurt me." Dean said, giving Becky a warm smile.

Becky was hesitant at first but smiled back and nodded, looking over at Roman "It seems he's been treating you right. I'm glad to hear you two got along well, especially knowing I see a little ring on your finger." Becky pointed out toward Dean's engagement ring. They both blushed in response, causing Becky to smirk at them. "Why don't you both come inside for a little bit? I want to catch up a little if you don't mind Roman?" Becky asked, turning to the demon.

Dean looked at Roman as well with a hopeful look on his face. "Is it alright if we stay here for a little?"

Roman smiled and leaned over to give Dean a kiss. "Anything for you my dear." He replied, giving Dean a wink.

Dean's cheeks turned a shade of slight red and turned away from Becky so that she couldn't see him.

Becky let out a small chuckle. "Then come on in. We have some catching up to do."

The couple stepped inside and Becky led the way to the main hall. "Hey Alexa! Seth! Guess who's here?"

Alexa and Seth who sat on the couch, turned their attention to Becky and both of their eyes widened.

"Dean?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I apologize in advance if this was short and boring lol. I've got some stuff going on and like I wanted to finish this chapter up. But I promise you the next chapter's going to be veerrryyy interesting. And no sadly it's not a smut YET XD BUT DON'T WORRY YOU SINNERS XD. Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	11. X: Family?

**_"Dean?!"_ **

  
"Seth... Alexa..."

They both came running over to the blonde, giving him a bear hug of course. "Dean!! We were so worried about you... We thought we would never see you again!" Alexa said worriedly.

"You scared the living shit out of us Deano!" Seth said pulling away along with Alexa.

Dean scratched the back of his neck in nervousness. "Uh... I'm sorry I made you all worry about me like that. But I'm okay. I'm not hurt or anything." He responded.

Alexa grabbed his shoulders and gave Roman a dirty look, which he still had that smirk on his face. "He didn't hurt you, did he?!" She asked him, even though her tone of voice was venomous toward Roman.

He grabbed her hands and took it off of his shoulders, giving her hands a slight squeeze. "No Lexi, he didn't hurt me at all. He's been treating me well the whole time." He said sympathetically.

He knew Alexa wasn't convinced but he had to get her to forgive Roman. "At least give him a chance, for me."

Alexa sighed and took her hands away from Dean. "Okay fine." She said but looked over at the demon. "I swear if you _ever_ try to hurt Dean, it wont be pretty for you at all!" She growled at Roman.

Seth noticed the ring on Dean's finger and pointed out the obvious. "Soooo, what's up with that ring?"

Dean looked down at his engagement ring and lifted his hand to show it to everyone. "Well, if you remember, Roman and I are engaged, so I agreed to wear the ring to show we really are a couple." A small blush appeared on his face when he said it.

Seth crossed his arms and smirked at him. "Would you look at that? Dean's blushing his ass off!"

Dean gave him a glare. "Shut up you little shit!"

Seth shook his head, laughing at his best friend. "Whatever you say bitch! I'll see you around!"

Seth then left the building to who knows where the hell he was going. Alexa looked over to the couple. "So this really happening? You two are _actually_ together?"

Dean gave her slight smile. "Yes, we are togeth-"

He was cut off when Roman placed a hand on his shoulder while he grabbed his hand with the other and leaned against the side of his head. "Perhaps, this could answer your question." Roman said, holding the blonde close to him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Alexa looked a bit surprised at first, but she didn't worry much about it. On the other hand, Dean could see Becky smiling. He was glad his sister was fine with them being together. He thought she wouldn't accept it at first, but it seemed she trusted Dean with his decision to marry The Resurrector.

"So when do I get to be the maid of honor?!" Becky asked excitedly, which made Roman laugh.

Dean was a blushing mess when she said it. "Oh I'm not sure... Just yet." He murmured shyly.

Roman let go of Dean but he wrapped an arm around his waist. "Whenever Dean is ready to become my wife, but that could happen very soon." He smirked as he looked over at those baby blue eyes that he loved so much. He leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush even more and caused Becky to laugh at her brother with the way he was acting.

"Well, that answers our question!" She said, and her brother smiled back. "Ah! That reminds me! Roman, could I borrow Dean? Just for a bit?" She asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Dean looked back over at Roman for an answer in which he agreed with a nod in response.

"Thank you!!" Becky said and grabbed her brother's hand, rushing him away to another room, shoving him in there and closing the door behind her.

After that, Becky started asking him many questions, some of them were rather strange at first. "So Dean, is he really treating you right?" She asked.

Dean sat down on a chair and responded. "Yes, Becky, he really has. He hasn't hurt me since that day, that's all."

That was a whole lie, he didn't want her to know what happened a few days ago when he was trying to leave the house. He didn't want her to worry about him for the past month. He knew Becky was stressed out about it, he knew it wasn't right to lie to her face like that but he knew Becky was struggling because of him. He just wanted to make sure Becky was alright and happy when he leaves.

Becky sighed and nodded, she stared at the red carpet as she spoke. "Your right... I'm sorry for doubting you Dean. I've just been worried sick about you." She said sadly.

Dean got up from the chair and placed both of his hands on each side of Becky's shoulders, making her look up at him. "Hey, you don't have to apologize sis. I just wanted you to know that I'm happy with Roman. I promise nothing is going to happen to me anymore."

Becky looked at him at first, doubting it but she eventually smiled and wrapped her arms around her brother, giving him a hug. "I believe you." She said.

"Glad to hear you believe in me." He said, letting go of her and Becky gave him a smirk.

"Sooooo, anyway Dean! When am I going to be an auntie?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

The blonde deadpanned and covered his face with his hands. "BECKY!!" He shouted, he felt so embarrassed he could his cheeks heat up.

"What? You always told me you always wanted to have kids, since you know you can actually pop out a kid for a male half demon and angel!" She laughed, seating herself next to him. "Plus, you also told me you always wanted kids with someone you loved." She giggled.

"B-But still! It's embarrassing to talk about it. I haven't even told him what I wanted once we're married or before we get married." He said shyly.   
Becky just smiled. "Ah come on Dean! Eventually you would want kids, and who knows! Maybe Roman would want some too!" She said, poking his cheek. "Plus, I think you would be a great mother!

Dean thought this through for a moment and sighed. "Maybe someday in the future, but I doubt it he would want any."

"Well, I don't doubt it at all. Anyways, you're going back with Roman right?"   
Dean nodded in response and both of them got up and gave each other a hug. "Well then, why don't you go back into your apartment and take anything you need with you."

Dean smiled and opened the door. "Yeah, I'll go up and see!"

He left the room and headed towards the elevator, but he noticed Roman wasn't there anymore. "Where did he go?" He asked himself. "He should be around here. I hope he didn't go anywhere without me. It's not like he'll even leave me here without taking me with him." He sighed and pressed the button to the floor where his old room was.

××××××

After Becky took Dean to a different room to talk about something, Alexa left Roman, he knew she obviously didn't want to be around him. Signing he sat down on a nearby couch, waiting for them to come out of the room.

_They're taking a while to talk._

He thought to himself and soon got impatient of waiting, he headed over to the door, and just as soon as he was about to knock he heard his fiance saying something interesting. He leaned in near the door to hear what he was saying. "B-But still! It's embarrassing to talk about it! I haven't even told him what I wanted once we're married or before we get married."

Roman looked down to the floor and thought it over, he knew Dean hasn't had a conversation with him about anything he wanted before or after they got married.

He continued to listen to what they had to say on the other side of the door. "Ah come on Dean! Eventually you would want kids, and who knows! Maybe Roman would want some too!"

_Dean wanted to have kids with me?_

Roman thought to himself as he felt his face heat up just thinking about it.   
"Plus, I think you would be a great mother!" He heard Becky said.

He could hear the silence throughout the door before he heard Dean spoke up. "Maybe someday in the future, but I doubt it he would want any."

The thought of kids never came across the demon's mind before. Roman never thought of ever having a family before, but if Dean wanted to have kids with him, then they could have kids any time he wanted too. He chuckled to himself and headed to the elevator, pressing the button for Dean's floor. He smiled to himself as he raised his hand in front of him, the small blaze creating Dean's key to his apartment. "Well my love, we might as well start now." He said to himself as the elevator ringed his floor and made his way to the apartment.

××××××

Once Dean arrived to the floor his apartment was on, he proceeded to make his way toward his apartment. When he got there, he turned the doorknob which led the door to open and he realized it wasn't unlocked. "Huh, did Alexa unlock it for me?" He asked himself as he stepped into his apartment. He saw the small living room and kitchen was much neater than ever. "Damn, looks like Alexa's OCD got to her." He mumbled to himself. He closed the door behind him, locking it in the process. He made his way to the nearby drawer by his couch and opened it, revealing some old pictures he had of Becky and some with his father, but barely any. He even had pictures of him with Trish, he may not have been her son, but she treated him just like her own.

She was kind to him, took care of him and loved him just as much as she loved Becky. He pulled out a specific picture of Trish and him when he was a baby. She was holding him in her arms smiling. He always thought she didn't like him one bit but she would always care for him. Even when he doubted she didn't want him around, Trish may not have been his real son, but she'll always be a motherly figure to him.

He sighed and closed the drawer, so many happy memories of his childhood with her. His father wasn't barley around anyways, just Trish and Becky were around the most part.

He made his way to the window and opened it, admiring the view. While he looked around, he felt two arms wrapped around him and he knew it was Roman.

"Hello my love." He said in a seductive way.

"Hey Rome." The blonde replied back and turned around to face him. Roman leaned down toward the blonde's shoulder and placed his head on there. "Dear, I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation with Becky."

Dean's face instantly turned red. "Y-You heard everything didn't you?" He asked.

"Of course I did love." He said as he looked up at the blonde, pressing his forehead against his and whispered. "My dear, you don't even have to hide it from me. If you want to have kids, then we can try for some on our own whenever you want to." Roman moved his shirt to the side and kissed the pale skin of his shoulder, sending shivers down the blonde's spine.

"I'm not going to force you my love, unless your ready we can began." Roman said, leaning up to Dean's neck and kissing the area.

Dean leaned his head over a little, closing his eyes, he couldn't help it, letting out soft moans as Roman kept nipping at his neck. "Roman... I want this... Please, as long as it's with you then I'm ready." He said and Roman pulled away. "Ill be gentle then my love."

Roman picked him up and carried him toward the bed, laying him down gently before he climbed over to him.

"Roman... I love you." The blonde whispered, looking up at him with a lustful look in his baby blue eyes.

"I love you more than anything Dean." Roman leaned down and and captured his lips into a heated make out session.

After a while Roman pulled away let Dean take off his vest jacket quickly along with ripping off his white dress shirt. After Roman did the same with Dean, he leaned back down and kissed his neck. Leaving various marks on the blonde's neck and upper shoulder along with small moans coming out of Dean's mouth. He then moved away and looked down at Dean, his eyes gone black.

_**"ዐዘ ዘዐሠ ጌቿልሁፕጎቻሁረ ሃዐሁ ረዐዐጕ ጠሃ ዕቿልዪ."** _


	12. XI: At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit it, I was listening to Etta James and it got me with the title for this chapter xD

**_"ዐዘ ዘዐሠ ጌቿልሁፕጎቻሁረ ሃዐሁ ልዪቿ ጠሃ ዕቿልዪ."_ **

Roman leaned in and brushed his lips across Dean's. The blonde wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Roman wrapped one of his hands around the blonde while he placed the other behind his head, holding him close. His tongue licked the bottom of his lip, asking for entrance. 

The blonde gladly let him in, letting Roman explore every inch of it, his moans muffled but loud enough for the demon to hear. Roman pulled away and leaned down to the younger male's neck and began kissing and sucking on it. He even enjoyed every unholy moan coming out of the blonde. 

Roman left behind more love bites before reaching down to unbutton Dean's pants, and pulled it off of him, leaving him only in his briefs. "How beautiful... " He mumbled enough only for Dean to hear him. The blonde's face was flushed red and it was enough for Roman to know how he felt about this. He was enjoying every single moment of it. 

  
Roman reached for Dean's under briefs and pulled it off, throwing it on the floor. Listening to the way his fiance moaned. "God, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're going to be limping in the morning."

The blonde heard the soft music of Etta James coming on his small radio, which made him smirking. He felt his body become aroused spreading thick throughout his body. He looked up at the demon's face to see those wonderful light grey eyes he loved oh so much. "Horny are we?" Roman growled, which Dean nodded excitedly, he spread his legs open wide for the man above him and felt as Roman began to grind his boner against his own. He grabbed the blonde's thighs and spread him further as he started grinding harder.

Dean bit his bottom lip, holding in a moan as the sensation of his fiance's length rutting against his. It felt so deliciously good. "Gonna work you fucking open."

Shivering, the blonde closed his eyes and just let Roman took control. The music in the background getting intense as the demon used some lube to lubricate his fingers before he began to stroke Dean's dick, the sounds he made looked like he was sounding like a whore.

"You like that my love?"

The blonde nodded, breathing in sharply through his teeth as Roman kept on teasing him. The fingers tracing downward and one of them slipping quickly inside of him, pushing all the way in and began to thrust, giving Dean no time to recover from the intrusion.

"Motherfuck..." He groaned, running his fingers through his own hair and pulling at it when he felt the second digit enter him, starting to work him open at a fast and rough pace. He was loving every bit of it. Roman filled him so graciously.

The demon chuckled when he heard the blonde cursing under his breath. He kept on fucking Dean with his fingers until he was pretty sure he couldn't take him anymore. His breathing became gasps and near cries of pleasure.

"Do you want me to fuck you now? We can stop if you wish." Roman asked softly as the blonde shook his head no. "No, keep going... You're the only one I want."

The demon nodded and the blonde watched Roman slicked hinself up, and pressed the head of his dick against his hole and slowly pushed in.

"Oh god yes..." He gasped, closing his eyes again and threw his head back onto the pillows as his fiance filled him bit by bit, each thrust allowing more to enter him until Roman was buried to his hilt. "You're so tight Dean. Fuck..."

He leaned down and kissed the pale skin on his neck again, leaving more of his love bites there on the flesh. The blonde whined gently and shimmied his hips for the other man to move. The demon obligated and drawed out before thrusting back in side of him roughly. This type of pace continued on as both of them grown to love.

The bed squeaked under their activities. Dean himself moaned very loudly, wrapping his legs and arms around the demon as he pounded into his sweetspot, the continued sloppy wet sounds Roman done to him as every thrust was better than the last. A familer feeling was in his stomach and he knew he was getting close.

His breathing hitched and the demon smirked, knowing the blonde's current condition. "I'll let you cum when I want you to you beautiful little slut."

Hearing his fiance talk dirty to him, Dean shook violently and nodded his head, obeying him as they fucked one another hard. Roman kept his eyes open, watching the faces that Dean made as he rutted into him.

Soon, the blonde was finding it difficult to hold it back. The sensations becoming painfully intense and started to scream out. "R-Roman, please."

Roman kept on the pace as he leaned down and growled lowly. "Cum now."

Relief washed over the blonde as he did what he was told, releasing hard onto his chest and lower stomach as wave upon wave of his orgasm crashed down on him. The demon soon followed as he filled the blonde up and slowed down his thrusts. He was breathing heavily on the blonde's neck when he stopped fully. Dean even felt the cum running down his thighs as Roman pulled out and layed down next to him. "Damn... That was hot." He whispered which made the demon laugh breathlessly. "Well it's my job to make it hot." Roman replied as Dean layed his head on Roman's chest. "I love you Dean." He added as he wrapped his arms around his small body. "I love you too Roman."

Roman kissed the top of his head and held him close. Eventually the music stopped which Roman fell asleep on. Dean's eyes were growing heavy as he raised his hand where his engagement ring was on and smiled slightly. He never knew he would fall so hard, giving him what he wanted he never thought would happen. The blondw snuggled against him and fell asleep in his arms.

××××××

Meanwhile, a certain brunette was on his way up to the door to Dean's apartment to check up on him after Becky had told him that he was in his apartment, but he raised a brow as he heard soft moaning on the other side of the door and decided to walk away, shaking his head in disappointment.


	13. XII: An Unexpected Visitor

Dean woke up the next morning, recalling everything that happened last night. He remembered exactly what happened not too long ago either, and just by thinking about it made him a little embarrassed but he thought it felt so good for the first time. He looked over to the side of the bed and saw Roman sleeping peacefully, some of his long black hair was on his face. He found it quite cute seeing how peaceful his fiance looked.

He noticed Roman looking up at him back with a small smile on his face, the blonde guessed Roman always smiled in his sleep. He never noticed since Roman was always up before him. The blonde sat up, holding the sheets to cover his naked frame. He looked at him once more before he turned away to get up off of the bed, but he felt arms wrapped around him, pulling him back into the bed.

"Dear, where do you think you're going?" The demon asked, nuzzling his shoulder. "Oh, I was about to get dressed." Roman hummed in response and kissed his shoulder, making the blonde's face turn red.

"I'll accompany you then my dear." He said and the blonde nodded in response.

After they got dressed and freshened up, they went out of Dean's apartment and made their way to the elevator, heading down to the first floor where everyone else might be at. Once they arrived, they was met with Seth who had a smirk on his face. "So you two fucked?" The brunette asked right out of the blue. Dean's face turned bright red but Roman kept his smile on his face.

"Seth?! Why the hell would you ask that?! Especially right out of the blue?!" The blonde asked, irritated at his best friend as Seth had a smirk on his face.

"Your pretty loud Deano! Also, I told Becky that you two fucked!" He said as he walked away from the both of them. The blonde crossed his arms as he muttered to himself. "Seth, you little shit."

"Well, it seems our _little_ secret has been found out. Shall I kill Seth for you my dear?" Roman asked with his smile turned into a grin.

"No don't kill Seth. Plus he's awesome to chill with." Dean said as Roman hummed in response. He wrapped both arms around the blonde's waist, leaning his face down on his neck. "Dean, I want you to know that I meant what I said when I told you I love you." Roman murmured.

Dean got out of Roman's grasp, turning around to face the demon. "I know you mean it. I know that you love me. I never doubted it when you first told me you loved me." He held up his hand up with the engagement ring on it. "As long as I wear this, I'll never doubt your love for me."

Roman chuckled and grabbed his hand and gave it a kiss. "Your right my love."

"Hey, sorry am I interrupting something here?" Becky came over and asked.

Dean turned around and saw his sister out of nowhere.

_Where the hell did she come from?_

He thought to himself but shook it off and gave her a small smile. "No sis not at all."

Becky smiled back at him. "Oh good!" She said, clapping her hands once. "Well Dean, I was hoping you would stay for a little bit longer because we're having someone coming to visit." She finished.

"Who's coming?" Dean asked, he was always a little curious on who was visiting.

Becky narrowed her eyes to the floor and rubbed the back of her neck. "Weeeelll... My mother is coming to pay us a visit."

"Ah, I see. But why does she want to see me too?" He tilted his head to the side.

Becky sighed and looked up to see straight to her brother's eyes. "Uh... Mom found out you were missing for a month and then found out you was no longer missing. I'm not sure how she found out, but she's really only here to see you." She finished.

Dean thought about it for a minute before he nodded. "I see. I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to stay a bit longer." He looked back over to Roman. "Is that alright Ro?"

Roman just sighed and grumbled. "This better be a quick one then."

Dean gave him a small smile and gave him a hug. "Thank you Roman."

Roman looked over to Becky, who she looked away from the demon and sighed. He clearly wasn't too happy about it.

Ten minutes passed and Becky's phone began to buzz in her pocket. She pulled it up and sighed. "Mom's here. I'll go get her." She left the lobby to go get her mother. Roman grabbed Dean's hand, pulling him over to the nearest couch and sat down with him, he intertwined his hand with his fiance's, making sure he didn't leave his sight.

The blonde didn't even bother questioning why Roman was acting so different. He pushed the thought away and leaned his head against the demon's shoulder. Roman didn't mind being touched just as long as it was with Dean and no one else. A few moments passed and they heard footsteps heading towards them.

And there she was, Trish, the Queen of Hell herself, right in front of them by Becky's side, who was clearly happy to see her mother, but also hurt on the inside knowing that her mother wasn't interested.

"Dean, my lovely son!" Trish said.

Dean stood up from the seat next to Roman, letting go of Roman's hand and gave her a glare. "Trish, I'm not your-"

He was interrupted when she held up a hand. "Hold your tongue Dean. After all these years, I was hoping you would consider me as your mother now, but it seems you cannot even call me that." She said with a smile forming on her face. "I thought I raised you better than that."

Dean rolled his eyes, he was used to this. The last time he called Trish _mother_ was when he was twelve years old, after learning Trish wasn't his real mother.

On the other hand, Roman looked so annoyed with Trish. He just wanted to get this over with and go back home, he even considered grabbing Dean and leave them without no hesitation.   
Dean just sighed. "Look, are you here for me to call you _mom_ or just to annoy the living shit out of me?"

"Son-"

She was cut off by Dean, who ended up angry. "Get to the _fucking point!"_ He said with venom in his voice, his black wings began growing from his back to a medium size, clearly more visible.

_Oh, I've seemed to awaken this side of him._

She thought to herself but she continued. "If you insist Dean, I'll get straight to the point here."

"Then _talk!"_ He growled.

Trish put a hand on her hip and looked straight into his eyes. "I am here to tell you about your _real mother."_

Dean's hand clenched into a fist as she continued. "Plenty about her." Trish began. "Her name was... Lita. She was _once_ one of God's favorite angels, until she met your father, my husband, Finn." She finished, looking over to a framed picture of all four of them on one of the walls. She looked over at Dean again, who nodded, letting her continue about his mother. "I actually knew your mother when she was alive. She was a wonderful person, quite enjoyable to speak with."

The blonde was shaking but he let her continue. "I knew her for most of her life before the time of death came. She died in her sleep, very young at the least." She said. "Then she went to heaven and after a good few hundred years, she met me again, but saw who I truly was. We still were friends but kept it a secret."

Dean's wings started growing once moremore, he looked down avoiding eye contact and his once baby blue eyes turned into a bright red shade. Trish smirked at him, knowing exactly what he was planning. "Then that day, Finn found out about Lita and tricked her. Then you was born and sent you straight to hell."

She saw Dean was shaking more, his demon form would be fully revealed if she continued. "They thought you was too dangerous to be kept in heaven so they sent you here because you are powerful enough to destroy God-" She was cut off by Roman. "That's fucking enough Trish! Dean has enough of this bullshit!" He shouted at her but that didn't stop there.

"Your mother is dead now." She laughed and disappeared into thin air.

With the blonde breathing heavily, Roman went to his side instantly and looked over at Becky with an angry look on his face. "I'm taking Dean with me." He said as he disappeared as well with Dean in his arms.

Becky didn't say anything because she knew everything...

Everything that her mother said was true.

××××××

"Why did I even tell him? That's my mistake, telling him something like that will fully awaken what he truly is." Trish sighed and leaned against the wall of the castle. "Lita, forgive me for doing this but you know my plan." She walked over to the library and pulled out one of the books revealing a different room only she knew about. She stepped inside and let it close behind her.

In this room was two different portraits, covered by a large burgundy colored curtain. These portraits was kept a secret for the last sixteen years. She walked over to a portrait on her right and grabbed the curtain, pulling it away.

Revealing a portait of Dean, but as The King Of Hell. His appearance was different, but still resembled what he looks like now.

Dean in the portrait, had red eyes instead of his baby blue ones, his blonde hair was cut short and had a full on beard, with a crown on his head that resembled Trish's own black crown she wore. But the sides was engraved with roses. There was a reason for that, with his first encounter with The Resurrector, of course.

Some other changes would happen to him, for example, his wings would still look like angel wings, but instead of pure black, it had white tips, and the horns on his head would remain the same, only growing in full on demon form.

And last but not least, his outfit, looking exactly like Noctis Lucis Caelum wore, and the last, he had his own cane, the cane that resembled a rose with thorns around it. Trish wouldn't even mind giving up the crown for him. She knows Dean would be a great queen and then she could spend time with Becky just like they used too.

Becky was very aware of her mother's plan, but not about this room. When the day comes, she would show Becky the room. She turned to the other portrait, which revealed the future of Dean quite soon enough. Trish walked over and ripped the curtain off, reveling Dean with a small child along with his husband, Roman right by his side.

The child resembled a lot like Roman more than Dean, looking just like her father. It had been predicted since Dean was born.

At first, Trish doubted everything that came out of her mouth but now she could see that this was very true.

Trish promised Lita she would protect her son, and now doing so by getting rid of Finn for causing all of this to happen.

"Dean... You were always special and now I see why..."


	14. XIV: Crave

It's been a month since Dean found out what happened to his mother and who she really was. She was an angel and now she was gone forever. Gone from this very world itself.

Throughout the month, he barely ate anything, nor wouldn't do anything at the least. Roman often made sure Dean ate something at the least. Even if it wasn't much, he basically mostly slept throughout the whole month, but when he didn't he just layed there completely emotionless.

He was currently laying in his and Roman's bedroom, laying there as if there was nothing wrong, but in reality he just didn't want to get up. He was starting to get sick lately that week, his head was hurting, and felt nauseous as well. He didn't know why though. He felt fine a few days before but now he felt so terrible.

Sighing, he sat up from the bed and walked over the mirror in the corner of the room. Looking at himself to see if any other changes happened to him other than his eyes turned blood red completely. There was other changes he couldn't even explain to himself. So he just turned around as if it was nothing was wrong and went back toward the bed, but he felt something coming up his throat.

_Shit!_

He covered his mouth and ran over to the bathroom, slamming the door right behind him and threw up in the toilet. A few seconds passed and he felt his throat hurting after puking.

"Ugh, why do I even feel sick?" He asked himself and then his eyes widened, remembering what happened between him and Roman that night when he was at his apartment.

He got up from the floor flushing the toilet and went to brush his teeth to get the nasty taste out of his mouth. After that he looked down at his stomach, pulling his shirt up a little. "No, I don't think I am, or maybe am I?" He asked himself as he put a hand over his stomach. "Even if I am, I'll be here for you. I'll love you, no matter what my little one."

He removed his hand from his stomach and walked over to the door, opening it to find Roman right in front of him.

_Well fuck!_

"Dear, you were in there for quite a while. Is there something wrong?" He asked.

Dean shook his head in response and walked right past him. Roman raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Now Dean, you should know I don't like to be lied too. Especially right in front of my face." He said with a dark tone in his voice.

Dean stopped walking, not turning to look at him. Roman uncrossed his arms and sighed. "Now dear, what is going on?" He asked again. The blonde bit his lip and placed a hand on his stomach. He wondered if Roman was even ready to become a father now. He knew they both agreed to this but still...

The blonde felt two arms wrapped themselves around him.

_Fuck he knows!_

"Roman, I... " He hesitated. "I think... I think I'm pregnant." He finished. Roman didn't even respond to it, it was just pure silence in the room. Dean knew he wasn't ready for it.

Roman lets go of him, turning him around, making him look at him. "I'm actually happy Dean." He said.

Wait what?

He was happy about this?

"You are?" The blonde asked, doubting if Roman was really happy about it.

The demon sighed and looked into his red eyes. "Dear, I'll be very honest about something to you. I don't like children, but I will like, no let me rephrase this, _love_ our child." His smile was gentle, Dean could tell from his eyes he meant every word of it.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy about this." A smile appeared on the blonde's face as well. Roman leaned down a little and kissed his forehead, making the blonde blush a little.

"Now dear, I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a reason why you didn't want to tell me about your pregnancy?" He asked.

"I actually thought you wasn't ready to be a father yet, but now I see you want this baby."

Roman's gentle smile never went away, it was like he was happy about as much as Dean was.

He grabbed the blonde's hand and lead him back to bed, sitting down and pulled Dean to sit on his lap. He ran his hands up and down on both sides of the blonde's waist, and nuzzled into his neck.

"Hun, are you craving me again or just horny?" He murmured quietly to the demon but Roman ignored him, kissing his neck a little before proceeding to lick it.

_Yep, he's definitely craving again. I wonder what would happen if I bit him instead?_

Curiosity got the best out of him and pushed Roman back onto the bed. His gentle smile turned into a grin, as Dean took off his black jeans along with his briefs, as Roman did the same with his own clothes, his own hard erection sprang up as well.

The blonde put a hand on his dick, tugging at it a little before leaning down to lick the tip, his eyes looking up at the demon as he continued bopping his head up and down, enjoying the soft groans that came out of Roman's mouth.

"Fuck Dean." Roman murmured as he closed his eyes, his head layed back against the pillow as he felt his dick go into the back of the blonde's throat as Dean kept on sucking, swirling his tongue at times, and right before Roman could say anything more, the blonde stopped what he was doing and he straddled on his lap, leaning down to give Roman a passionate kiss. He then leaned up and grabbed his dick again, lowering his ass down inside as the blonde let out a moan.

The demon couldn't help but grab his ass as the blonde leaned down, moving his jacket and shirt to the side away from his neck. Roman didn't even bother pushing him off or anything. The blonde moved a strand of his black hair away from his ear and growled. "Fuck me up while I'm doing this." He said and went straight for his neck, the demon did as he was told and grabbed his ass and thrusted upward into the blonde's ass.

Meanwhile, Dean bit into his neck with his small fangs, piercing into the demon's flesh.

It seemed like they both was enjoying this while Roman was fucking him up and Dean letting out soft muffled moans while he sank his fangs deeper into him. Roman ended up cuming right on the spot as Dean kept on sucking the blood in his neck, breathing heavily as the blonde pulled away a few moments after, gently making sure not to leave any other marks. Some small droplets of blood dripped down out of his mouth, making Roman wiping it away with his hand. "Damn... I never thought you would have it in you dear."

A giggle escaped the blonde's lips. "Now you know sweetie-"

Roman smiled devilishly as he grabbed him and flipped them over, pinning him as Dean looked up at him with widened eyes. Roman leaned down toward his neck near his ear and growled quietly. "Don't you think you're getting out of this _yet."_

He really was craving him, he leaned down toward the blonde's neck and bit right into it without hesitation. Dean was used to it so it didn't hurt as much as it used to be.

Sinking his sharp fangs into his neck and his own grip on Roman's hands tighten as teeth pierced into his neck. They both stayed like that a little longer than when Dean bit him and getting fucked in the ass. One thing was for sure, he was sure enjoying every single second of it.

After a few more moments, Roman pulled away, licking his own lips that dripped down from the blonde's blood and licked away the blood that remained on his neck. He shivered, feeling Roman's tongue sliding on the pale skin and removed himself and sat up. "Did you learn your lesson my dear?" He asked.

Dean sat up as well with how his naked frame was and smirked. "I certainly did hun." He winked at the demon which made Roman coming close to him again, leaning his forehead against the blonde's and gave him a small passionate kiss.

After that Dean sighed. "That reminds me..." He started. "I think Becky deserves to know she's going to be an Aunty Becky really soon."

Roman hummed in response as he put his hand on Dean's stomach, looking at him and hummed. "Then first thing tomorrow we'll go see her." He responded and kissed his stomach.

The blonde couldn't help but smile at him, he was extremely happy that Roman accepted fatherhood and hoping to share the joys of having their baby.

They both eventually gotten dressed and Roman grabbed his hand, looking at him with those light grey eyes of his that was filled with happiness. "Darling I think it's best if you start eating properly again. Let me treat you to my mother's casserole."

Dean smiled at him back as they both walked out of the bedroom hands intertwined. "I would love that." He said, making Roman giving him a wink and made their way down to the kitchen.


	15. XV: Sharing The Wonderful News

That following day, Roman and Dean made their way once again back to HRSA and yet Dean was happy yet exited to tell Becky about his pregnancy. He hoped his sister was just as excited to become an Aunty Becky as Dean was to becoming a mother. On the other hand, Roman was excited to be a father, even though he doesn't even show it, the blonde could see he felt the same way.   
Eventually, they made their way to the apartment complex, and knocked at the front door of the building. Not even a minute later, Becky opened the door and pulled Dean into a hug. "Dean! I'm so glad to see you again!" The blonde smiled back and returned the hug. "So am I Becks."

Becky giggled and pulled away from her brother, holding the door for them. "Well come on in, both of you!" She said excitedly. Dean smiled a little and pulled Roman inside, seeing as if his smile had never faded away.

Becky closed the door behind them and made her way over to the couple. "Becky, there's something I would like to tell you." He said.

"Oh, really? What is it?" Becky asked.

"Well..." Dean started. "Becky, how do you feel about becoming an aunt?" He asked nervously.

"How do I feel about becoming an aunt? Well-" Becky started then gasped at the words her brother just said. "Wait! Dean, are you pregnant?"

The blonde smiled and placed a hand on his stomach. "Roman and I found out the other day. So surprise!" Becky squealed happily and jumped up and down.

On the other hand, Roman placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and wrapped the other around his waist. Dean was so happy that Becky was ecstatic about becoming an aunt. "So, when is your due date?" She asked excitedly.

Dean thought for a moment. "February since I'm already a month in."

"Yay! I'm so looking forward to seeing my future niece or nephew!" Becky exclaimed.

Dean just hummed in response. "Hey, where's Seth and Alexa? I want them to know about the-'

He was cut off by the sound of the door kicked open. They all turned around and saw Alexa had came in with Seth. Well, it was more like dragging him by the neck. "Becky, I saw Seth doing _stuff_ again!" She sighed, irritated that Seth hasn't been playing nice like he's supposed too.

"Oh come on! Chill out a little bit will ya?" Seth said. Alexa threw him onto the ground and he groaned in response. She walked over to Becky and gave her a glare. "Next time, I'm not going after him because I don't wanna walk in on whatever he was doing." She explained, which left Seth smirking and looked over at Dean. "So, what's up with Roman noodles and Deano coming to visit today?"

Becky squealed happily and hugged her brother. "They're here to tell us some exciting news!"

Seth raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Well, let's hear it."   
Alexa looked over at the couple waiting on what they have to say. Dean looked over at Roman and intertwined his hand with his fiance's. "Roman, why don't you tell them since I already told Becky the news."

Roman smiled in response and looked between the three of them. "Well, Dean is pregnant with my child."

Seth's jaw dropped and Alexa's eyes widened, hearing this was a bit shocking to her, she wasn't expecting that and Becky was still jumping up and down full of excitement. "When exactly did you even... You know?"

"Uhh... A month ago I believe? Heh..." Dean let out a nervous laugh.

Seth started laughing immediately. "I fucking knew it! I saw it coming! Clearly, Reigns over here didn't use a condom!"

Roman's head twitched to the side, looking like he just snapped it. "Shut the fuck up." The brunette's laughter died down and he looked over toward Dean. "Soooooo, Deano and Roman noodles, what are you hoping for? You know, boy or girl?" Roman's eye twitched slightly at the now new nickname he was given but he ignored it for now. "I'm hoping for a lovely daughter." He said.

"I wouldn't mind a girl, but a boy doesn't sound bad, does it?" Dean looked up at Roman. "Whatever we get my dear, we'll be happy either way." Roman said smiling and leaned down to give the blonde a kiss on his forehead.

Becky looked over at Alexa and smiled in which she returned back. Alexa then looked over at Dean and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Dean, I want you to know you'll be a great mother. It's not only coming from me but from Becky as well." She said.

"Hey! What about me? I think Deano will make a great mom too!" Seth glared at Alexa, before returning his gaze back at them. Dean smiled softly, knowing he had so much support from everyone else and great friends too.

"Sooooo, ya'll still need to decide names in the future, right?" Seth glanced at Dean and Roman.

"Oh right! I forgot-" He was interrupted by Roman.

"Don't worry about it too much, my dear. I already have a name in mind, _if_ it's a girl." Roman explained as he wrapped his arms around Dean. "Besides, if it's a girl, she'll be as lovely as her beloved mother." Dean's face turned bright red while Becky was giggling, Alexa thought it was cute and Seth gagged _slightly_ but still found it cute.

"Well congrats you two! I'm looking forward to become the best aunt for this little one! I just can't wait! But Dean, father doesn't know right?" Becky asked looking down.

Dean sighed and gave her a sad smile. "I don't even know if I'll ever tell him, you know. He's barely around anyways and I don't consider him as father anymore... Not after everything he's done..." He mumbled out the last part.

"Dear, don't worry about it. I'm not a big fan of your father... But I assure you that everything will be fine." Roman smiled gently, placing another kiss on his forehead. "Everything will be fine Dean." The blonde smiled in response. "Yeah... Everything will be just fine."

Becky sighed in relief. "I'm sorry if that upset you Dean. I didn't mean to make you upset."

Dean shook his head. "No, it's fine Becky. I know you didn't mean to upset me. There's no need to apologize." He said, giving her a warm smile.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled. I need to get back to work on some things with Alexa. Feel free to spend the day here or the night if you wish." Becky said and grabbed Alexa's hand, pulling her away to her office, waving at them before closing the door behind her.

On the other hand, the minute Becky and Alexa was out of sight, Seth left.

_He's probably sucking someone off._

Dean thought to himself but who knows what the fuck he even does. Now leaving himself and Roman by themselves, Dean grabbed Roman's hand. "Do you mind if we go up to my old apartment for a moment?" He asked.

"Of course darling." Roman cooed at him. Dean rolled his eyes playfully and pulled the demon toward the elevator, taking them to the floor of Dean's old apartment. Once they arrived, Dean asked Roman if he could sit on the couch for a second and he agreed. Normally he wouldn't do it, but since it's Dean, he had no hesitation listening to him.


	16. XVI: Memories

He asked Roman if he could sit down on the couch for a bit and he listened. Dean made his way to one of the drawers in his old bedroom and pulled out a hanker chief. Not just any hanker chief. It was the one Roman gave him when he was just a little boy. Remembering when he first met Roman, he couldn't help but smile at the memory, he shook his head and made his way back to the living room, hiding the hanker chief behind his back.

_I hope he remembers this._

He thought to himself as he made his way to the small living room. Roman looked up at the blonde and raised an eyebrow. "Dear, what do you got there?" He asked.

"Well, it's something you gave me a long time ago." He said, a small blush formed on his face.

The demon smiled up at him, knowing the fact at what he was talking about. "You kept it for all these years, didn't you love?"

Dean pulled the hanker chief from behind his back and held it out. "Yeah... I did." He said, embarrassed a little. "It's silly isn't it."

Roman shook his head and ran a hand through his black hair. "It's not silly at all, my dear. As a matter of fact, I find it quite adorable. You must've really liked me back then." He teased, making Dean's face turn into a darker shade of red. "What if I did." The blonde mumbled. Roman smiled and decided to tease him some more. "What was that, my dear?"

"O-Oh, uh nothing. I didn't say anything." He stuttered.

_Shit!_

Roman's smile grew wider. "Is that so?" The blonde nodded and Roman pulled him to sit down on his lap, making him lean his head against the demon's shoulder. "I knew you liked me since our first encounter." He teased. "I found it cute, seeing how you wasn't as _afraid_ of me."

Dean removed his head from his shoulder and looked up into those light grey eyes, caressing his cheek. "Did you find it cute when I first touched your horns?" He asked, smirking which made Roman turned bright red on his face a little. Roman looked back into those beautiful red eyes of his fiance and grabbed his hand that was on his cheek, bringing it down to his leg. "I quite enjoyed the affection from you on that day we first met." He put Dean's hand up to his and kissed his hand. "Remember, only you can touch the horns."

Dean let out a small laugh and his hand ran through the demon's hair, massaging his head gently and rubbed one of his small horns. He can hear Roman purring?

Oh.

The blonde smirked and used his other hand to run his fingers through the other side of Roman's hair, doing the same thing, he even felt Roman leaning into the touch. "Dean... " He cooed as the blonde continued to massage him.

Few moments later, Roman grabbed his fiance and layed him down on the couch, leaning down for a passionate kiss on the lips. He certainly did enjoy that definitely.

But Dean wondered if their child would end up looking like Roman, he hoped so, it would be so cute to see their child with his small red horns, maybe he'll even let their child touch his horns too.

Eventually he pulled away from the kiss, earning a little whine from Roman.

_He's whining? Since when he started doing that?_

The blonde thought to himself as he let out a small laugh, the demon leaned down, nuzzling into the blonde's neck. "I love you my dear." Roman mumbled, kissing his cheek. "I love you too Roman." Roman pulled back and ran a hand through his curly hair. "Promise me you'll never cut your hair, I prefer it long." He cooed. Dean smiled in response. "Heh, I promise, I like my curly style anyway."

Roman chuckled and grabbed his chin. "Dean, you will definitely be a wonderful mother, and a wonderful wife someday." He leaned down again and kissed him on the lips. It was a gentle one, it felt nice. The raven haired man pulled away and pulled a small smile on his face. The blonde returned the smile and Roman moved down to rest his head on Dean's stomach, rubbing his stomach in small circles with one hand.

They both enjoyed each other's company, staying like that which felt like forever.

**_"I really fucking love you Roman, I hope you'll never forget that."_ **

He said, grabbing his other hand and intertwined their fingers together.

**_"I'll never forget my love, and I do fucking love you as well."_ **

He smiled as he leaned up again, giving Dean a kiss on his forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was short lol but two more characters will be added in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed! <3 MOXerillaStixx


	17. XVII: Helping Around The HRSA

A few hours have passed since they arrived at HRSA to share the news of Dean's pregnancy. Becky looked so ecstatic to become an aunt, Alexa was happy about it and Seth, he was probably happy about it too, who knows?

Dean and Roman was currently on the bed of Dean's old apartment, the blonde falling asleep due to a headache after the discussion of how they first met. He was asleep for a couple of hours on Roman, his head laying on his chest while the demon held him close and gently stroked his curls.

He looked so peaceful in his sleep, as if every little problem had gone away even if it was just for a few hours. Yet, everything would come back when he woke up. Putting that aside, Roman seemed to enjoy his time there, well with Dean around him.

A few moments passed and screaming was heard from the main floor. Dean nearly woke up because of the chaos that was happening down there, Roman sighed in annoyance and lifted Dean onto the bed and placed him on gently, wrapping the blanket around him. "Don't worry my dear. I'll be back momentarily." He whispered and placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

He left the apartment to see what the rukas was about, putting on his vest and put his hair up in a neat bun while going down the elevator, arriving on the main floor, he saw what he wasn't expecting at all...

He saw Seth chasing after a chicken while Becky was trying to hold back Alexa from killing the brunette. "What the hell?!" Alexa yelled. "Why the hell did you bring a chicken here?!"

Seth ignored Alexa's question and flipped her off instead, making Alexa more angry and tried harder to get out of Becky's grasp while Seth kept chasing after the chicken. "Peckers! Come to daddy!" The chicken only kept on running and flying around while Seth was chasing it, tripping half the time while Becky kept trying to calm Alexa down.

Roman just stood there with a smirk on his face, enjoying the hilarious scene in front of him, struggling to _catc_ h a chicken and _trying_ not to kill each other. He walked over to Becky and smirked at her. "Becky.."

Becky jumped a little by Roman, scaring the living shit out of her when he appeared and smiled nervously. "Oh, heeeeyyy Roman. Sorry, are we making so much noise? Seth brought a chicken here and... Weeelll, he got into Alexa's room and here we are, heh."

Eventually, Seth caught the Peckers and Becky let go of Alexa once she calmed down. "Why the hell did you let that thing in my room?" Alexa shouted at him.

Seth gasped as he held Peckers. "Thing?! The fuck!! This isn't a thing!! It's my pet chicken, Peckers!"

Alexa's eye twitched in response. "Oh, I let him in your room cause I wanted to fuck with ya!"

She growled and held up her spear, getting ready to attack Seth but Becky stopped her. "Alexa! Calm down! We'll get your room fixed! Just try to relax for me, please?" Alexa looked over at Becky, thinking for a second before she sighed and put her spear away. Becky sighed in relief and looked at Roman. "Sorry we made too much noise, but where's Deano?" She asked.

"Dean is resting as we speak. I only came down here to see what all the noise was all about." Roman said.

"Alright, well it seems it didn't wake him up. He's a light sleeper but I guess he's a heavy sleeper now."

Roman hummed in response. Becky looked around seeing the main floor was more of a mess than she thought last time.

He noticed Becky didn't look too happy about how the main room looked at this moment, he had a little idea popped into his head as he smiled a little devilishly. "Becky, maybe I can provide you with some assistance?"

Becky raised an eyebrow in confusion as she looked at him. "Assistance?" She asked, making Roman smile wider. "With the HRSA! Of course!"

Becky's eyes widened with excitement, she couldn't believe that Roman, one of the most powerful beings of hell, was thinking about helping them out, but then again, she had a bad feeling about it. "Wait... You want to help? Does this mean you believe in my cause?!"

The demon let out a small laugh and shook his head. "Oh, no no no. I don't believe in any kind of redemption!"

The Irishwoman sighed and crossed her arms. "So then why do you want to help if you don't believe in my cause?"

Roman turned away from her and did a closed eye smile on his face. "I want to see Dean happy. After all he did for all of this to happen, he does believe in your cause, doesn't he?"

Becky nodded. "Yes, he does believe in my cause. He supported the idea I first mentioned it."

Roman hummed as he walked to a corner. "Well I suppose I can cash in a few favors to liven things up." He said and snapped his fingers.

There in the corner, a fireplace appeared with a small shadow like demon came out of the fireplace, which caused Alexa and Seth to come over to see what was going on. Roman picked up the small demon which then poofed into a girl with dark brown hair, blue eyes and with a cute smile on her face.

"This little darling is Tegan."

The demon was dropped in the floor and waved. "Hi, I'm Tegan! It's nice to meet you! It's been a while since I've made new friends! Why're you all women?"

She lifted Becky up. "Are there any men here?!" She asked as she put Becky down. "I'm sorry, that's rude. Oooh man, this place is filthy! It really needs a lady's touch!"

Seth gave the demon an irritated look as Tegan killed a spider. "Which is weird because you're all ladies, no offense. Oh my gosh, this is awful!" She started speed cleaning throughout the hotel. "Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope!" She spotted a cockroach and stabs it with a pin. " _Nope_!"

Then Roman summoned another demon.

A demon with bat like wings layed his cards down the table. "Hah! Read 'em and weep, boys. Full Ho-" Some demonic illusions and voices distort the surroundings around him.

"-tel? What the fuck is this?" He looked around and spotted Roman, angry eyes and pointing his finger at him. "You!"

"Ah, Jericho, my good friend! Glad you could make it!"

Unfortunately Chris didn't seem to happy about it. "Don't you _Jericho_ me, you son of a bitch! I was about to win the whole damn pot!" He waved his arms as the jackpot disappeared into nothingness.

Roman smirked at him. "Good to see you too!"

Chris facepalmed himself as he sighed in annoyance. "What the hell do you want with me this time?"

Roman pulled him forcefully with a smile on his face. "My friend I am doing some charity work so I took it upon myself to volunteer your services! I hope that's okay."

Chris raised an eyebrow at him as he crossed his arms. "Are you shitting me?"

Roman hummed to himself. "No I don't think so!"

Chris pushed him away and grew angry. "You thought it would be some kind of big fucking riot just to pull me out of nowhere? You think I'm some kind of clown?"

Roman dusted his dress shirt sleeve off and tried not to laugh. "Mmmmmmaaybeee!"

While the two of them was going at it, Becky had decided to go check up on Dean. "Hey Lex, I'm going to go check on Dean."

Alexa nodded her head and Becky made her way over to the elevator. "Alright, I'll keep an eye on everyone, especially this little shit and his new cockblocker." She smirked over at the brunette who gave her a glare and flipped her off, grabbing Peckers and walked away.

Becky made her way to the apartment and knocked on the door, waiting on an answer.

××××××

Dean woke up to the sound of a small knocking that could be heard. He got up slowly and looked around, seeing that Roman wasn't around.

_Where did he go?_

Another knock was heard that interrupted his thoughts. Sighing, he got out of bed and went to the front door, he opened it revealing Becky, her widened at the appearance of her brother but she shook it off. "Hey, did I wake you up?" She asked.

Dean shook his head. "No, it's fine, I needed to wake up anyways."

Becky was hesitant about telling him what happened to him but she just smiled. "Can I come in for a second?"

He nodded, stepping out to the side to let Becky in, closing the door behind him. "So Dean, I want you to know that Roman has been helping around the apartment building, he just brought in two new members!"

The blonde raised an eyebrow at her. "He's really helping? I mean, I didn't think he actually believed in your cause."

"Weeellll, he doesn't. But, he wants to help because he wants you happy. Well, what I think is he could try to impress you." Becky assumed, nudging Dean's shoulder.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh. "He's a charmer. Well, let's go see what he's up too." He said, walking to the door but Becky grabbed his hand.

"Hold on a second."

Dean tilted his head slightly. "What's up?"

Becky giggled and pushed him forward to the bedroom. She pulled something out from one of the drawers and handed it to him. "I thought you would look good with this on! I'm surprised you never saw when I put it in here."

"Well, you know me by now sis." He laughed a little and Becky handed him the outfit. "I'll wait outside. Oh did you know Seth had a pet chicken?" She asked.

Dean inspected the outfit for a second before he nodded. "You mean Peckers? Yeah I knew. You just found out?" He asked.

"Yeah, he let the chicken in Alexa's room and well, stuff happened."

Dean rolled his eyes playfully. "That's Seth for ya." He laughed.

"Alright, go get changed so we can go see everyone. I'll be waiting out here." Becky said and went out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Dean changed into the outfit that consisted of a plaid blue button up shirt, brown pants and brown boots. He looked himself in the mirror only to find out his hair was short and he had an actual beard. "The hell?" He asked himself at the sudden changes on his face.

He heard a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Becky asked on the other side of the door.

He didn't know what to do or what to think. "Uh... Yeah you can." He said, looking down at the small table that was attached to the mirror. He heard the door open and heard his sister gasp. "Dean... You look amazing!" She gushed at him.

His face turned a light shade of red. "Really?..."

"Yes, you look amazing! But I noticed your hair had gotten short, do you think it's the changes your going through?" She asked.

Dean thought about it for a moment before he nodded. "I think so. I actually kind of like it. Do you think Roman would like this?" 

Becky smiled softly. "I'm very sure Roman would like it. Well, let's go see him and the others!"

She basically dragged him down to where everyone was, the first person there was Alexa who saw them. "Welcome back you two."

They both smiled in response and Dean looked around, seeing Seth was busy playing with Peckers and Roman talking to someone with wings?

He walked over to Seth and tapped his shoulder. "I heard what Peckers did."

Seth chuckled as he picked up the chicken. "Oh hey, nice haircut, but yeah he didn't do much, it was just a harmless prank." He held out the chicken to the blonde. "Ya wanna hold him?"

Dean nodded and sat down next to Seth, who handed him the chicken as it made some clucking sounds. "It's been a while since I seen ya, so he's been hiding till now?" He asked.

"Ye, it gets boring here without you, ya know? So I let him loose and well he got caught."

Dean rolled his eyes and handed him Peckers back. "You really don't change huh, you little shit."

Seth just smirked back at him. "You know it bitch!" They both laughed and they ended up walking over to Becky, who was looking over at Roman and the other two new members joining. "So that's them?" He pointed out at the both of them.

Becky nodded and pointed out. "Yeah! Why don't we go see Roman!" She said as she dragged him over to the other three demons in the room.

"Hey Roman, guess who's here?" Becky said, which made the demon turn around. "Who's here-?" He stopped mid sentence as he saw Dean's new look, his mouth slightly opened a little, he was speechless to say at least.

Dean had a quizzical look his face as Becky let go of him. "Uh, Rome?" He questioned but the next thing he knew he was being pulled again to Roman and caught himself getting a kiss from the demon. Almost everyone was gushing about it until Roman broke off the kiss. "You simply look beautiful Dean." He murmured to him, making the blonde blush. "But there's something missing." He snapped his fingers and a baby blue rosed flower crown appeared on his head. "A special type of rose for my dear." He said and kissed his forehead, which made Dean blush even more.

"Dean, I would like you to meet our newest members for the HRSA!" He said and turned around to face the demons. "Darling, I would like you to meet Tegan and Chris!" He pointed out.

Tegan came up to him and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Tegan, it's nice to meet you!" She said, shaking his hand. The blonde smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you too!"

Tegan smiled and Chris only grumbled. "Chris and Tegan this is Dean, my fiance!" Roman said and Chris' eyes twitched and went back on to drinking and Tegan looked more excited. "And the mother of my child!"

Chris dropped his booze and coughed out for a few seconds before looking over at Roman in shock. "What? Since when the hell did you plan on getting married?"

Roman just smirked at him. "Since Dean was getting engaged to me."

Chris just grabbed his drink and walked away, clearly still in shock about all of it. Tegan got excited and started jumping up and down. "Wow! How far along are you?" She asked.

"Uh, I just found out I'm a month in." He said, which made Tegan giggling. "Well congratulations!" She said and returned back to work.

Roman pulled Dean toward a nearby table and sat down. "Darling, are you feeling a lot better?" He asked.

Dean adjusted the flower crown on his head and nodded. "Yeah I am." He smiled.

Roman leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Good. I'm glad to hear that. Have you noticed what I'm doing haven't you?"

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah, Becky told me about it."

Roman put on a gentle smile on his face. "Hmm, well I hope you know that we'll be staying here for quite some time and I assume you don't have a problem with that?"

Dean shook his head and placed his hand on his stomach. "Nah, Iddon't have any problem at all with it. Besides, I think it'll be good if we're around the others."

Roman chuckled. "Of course, my love."

Dean smiled and placed his hand on his cheek. "Don't forget that I love you Roman." He said as he watched the demon leaned into his touch. "I would never forget that, and I love you too Dean and our baby." He said, placing a hand on the blonde's stomach. "Soon my dear, I'll meet you."

Dean smiled down at him. "You're going to be a great father." He smiled down at him.

Roman smiled back at him and let go of him. "Glad to hear, now why don't you go and spend time with your sister while I take care of some business?"

Dean nodded and gave him a kiss, he got up and went over to Becky.

××××××

_I recalled the conversation I had with Dean about our first encounter right before he went to sleep._

_But that's just it..._

_That actually wasn't our first encounter._

_Our first encounter was when he was just two years old. I'm not even surprised he doesn't even remember it._

_He was only just a child. A very young one. I hoped to tell him about my true intentions when the second time I meet him but now I can't. He trusts me and gave himself to me._

_No..._

_He won't know..._

_I don't need to follow my plan anymore, I'll be caring for Dean now..._

His thoughts were interrupted by a sweet voice.

"Hey Roman, Becky wants us to have dinner with everyone else. Do you want to join us?" He asked.

Roman looked up at the red sky for just one more second before turning around and grabbed his hand, intertwining them.

_He always does this, I found it cute._

Dean let out a small laugh and kissed his cheek, walking him down to the dining room where everyone was waiting.  
  


**_Dean, I will tell you how I really met you someday._ **


	18. XVIII: Dean's Unknown Memories

After dinner that day, everyone made their way back to what they were doing on a daily basis for a whole month, Tegan going back to cleaning, Chris drinking away while him and Roman were discussing about things, Becky and Alexa talking amongst themselves and Seth and Dean giving attention to Peckers even though he was two months pregnant now. 

"They really had no idea you had a pet?" Dean asked as Seth petted his chicken. "Yeah, they really had no fucking idea! I thought he would have been caught when you got ya know kidnapped, but apparently they wasn't smart enough to figure that out." Seth chuckled. 

Dean rolled his eyes playfully and continued his attention on Peckers. "I remember when you first brought Peckers into the apartment complex, it was three in the morning. Where the hell were you?" 

Seth smirked and pointed at his mouth. "Getting money and sucking dic-" Dean put a hand over Seth's mouth and glared at him. "At three in the morning? Seriously??"

Seth took Dean's hand away from his mouth and smirked. "I needed the money so you know, plus what the hell were you doing at three in the morning?" 

Dean just sighed. "Clearly not getting dicked down or sucking any." 

Seth gave Dean a glare and smacked him upside the head. "HEY!! Shut up!" 

Dean let out a laughing fit for a minute before he cooled down, it was so funny messing with his best friend. Seth shook his head at him and held his arms out for Peckers. "So what were you really doing at three in the morning?" 

Dean sighed as he handed the chicken to the demon. "Oh, I just couldn't sleep." 

Seth's eyes widened and looked around the room to make sure no one was near them. "Dean, did ya have one of those nights? You know? Where you thought someone was watching you?" He asked with a worried tone in his voice. 

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck, head looking down on the ground. "Seth, it was just my imagination, there's nothing to be worried about." 

Seth looked at him with a slight concerned look on his face but he just shook it off. "Heh, I remember seeing your face when you first saw me holding Peckers. You literally asked is that a fucking chicken?" He chuckled when Dean looked back up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I was just shocked to see a fucking chicken!" 

Seth continued on laughing at his best friend's reaction. "Man, Deano you never change."

Dean laughed a little and shoved the younger demon on the shoulder. "And your still the same bitch I know."

Seth winked at him and smirked. "Ya know it bitch!"

They suddenly heard a voice from nearby. "Hey guys. Sorry, am I interrupting anything?" Seth and Dean looked over to see Becky walked up to them. 

"Nah, Deano and I were just fucking around. Need something?" Seth asked. 

Becky hesitated for a minute before she spoke. "Actually, I was gonna ask if you could show Chris to his new apartment?" 

Seth raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Sure." Becky handed him the key to Chris's apartment and Seth took it, walking over to the demon with Peckers in his arms. 

"Seth!" Dean shouted at him and Seth turned around. "You're only showing him to his apartment, not fucking him!" Seth glared at him and flipped him off, proceeding to continue his walk to meet up with Chris to show the apartment. 

Becky and Dean looked at each other and laughed at the attempt Seth made. "Was you guys catching up?" 

Dean nodded in response. "Yeah, we was."

Becky smiled at him. "That's great to hear you two are getting along. Any ways, it's getting late. I'm heading off to bed and I believe everyone else is too." She said as she spotted Roman appeared right behind Dean. "And I think someone here is looking for you." Dean turned his head to see his fiance looking down at him with a gentle smile on his face. 

Dean gave him a smile back and turned his back to look at Alexa. "Yeah, he sure is. We better be going too." Becky nodded her head in response. "Goodnight bub, see you in the morning." She said and walked away to her apartment. Once she was gone, Roman came by his side, leaning down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on my love." He cooed. "It's time to rest." 

Dean crossed his arms and pouted slightly. "But I'm not tired yet." 

Roman chuckled and held his hand out to him. "Alright then my dear, then I need to discuss something with you." The blonde took Roman's hand and he pulls him up from the couch. "What is it you need to talk to me about?" He asked as they made their way to the elevator. 

Roman pressed the button for Dean's apartment floor and looked at him, he could tell there was something dark behind those light grey eyes of the demon but he couldn't quite point it out. Roman took off his vest jacket and smiled. "Oh, just something about our actual first encounter."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, confused and shocked filled his eyes. "What do you mean by that?" He questioned as the elevator door opened and they both went to Dean's apartment. As they got by the door, Roman glanced at him and then his stomach and turned away from him. "Get changed dear, I'll be back momentarily." He said before leaving Dean outside the apartment and walked away. 

The blonde was even more confused at his actions but he just shook it off. "Uh, okay then." He mumbled to himself before walking into the apartment. 

××××××

After Roman left, Dean made his way back into the apartment, closing the door behind him. 

"Why did Roman wanted to talk to me about this? Is there something I've forgotten about?" He sighed and walked over to his bedroom, putting on a pair of grey sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt that was a little too big for him. It was nothing special since since his stomach was growing with their child considering he was two months along. 

He walked over to the mirror in the room and hesitated for a moment to see if his eyes were still red or if they returned back to their baby blue color. He looked at himself and noticed they was still red. 

"Huh... I guess they really are permanent. I'll have to get used to them being red unless somehow they return back to normal color." He said to himself. 

He was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Dean, may I come in?" Roman asked on the other side of the door. 

"Yeah." Dean said aloud for him to hear and the demon walked in, closing the door behind him and locking it in the process. "Dean, I wanted to talk with you about our first encounter. Our first _real_ encounter." 

_What the hell is he talking about?_

"Our real encounter?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Roman grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed. They both sat down and his grip tightened on Dean's hand. He looked at him but he wasn't smiling though... 

And that _rarely_ happens... 

"Dean, do you remember anything from your earliest childhood memories?" He asked. 

Dean shook his head no in response. "I actually don't recall, I can only remember very small fragments about it." 

Roman's smile returned to his face and what the next thing he said was going to shock the blonde. 

_"Dean, let me tell you how I really met you."_


	19. XIX: Their Real First Encounter

_💕Eighteen years ago💕_

It had been another day for Roman. The usual killing and going hunting. What he usually does, but today would be different. Very different today. He came back from hunting in the woods near outside the city and the park as well. 

While passing by, he noticed a woman and child sitting on the ground, holding flowers in his hands. A woman with messy ombre hair and a young child, whom looked about two years old. The child had blonde curly hair and big baby blue eyes. 

Roman took a closer look and noticed it was Trish, the Queen of Hell, and her stepson. He wasn't aware of the young boy's name yet anyway. Trish's stepson looked sad and she noticed it. "What's wrong Dean? Don't you like these flowers?" 

S _o_ _Dean's his name?_

Roman thought to himself as he kept on watching the two of them. 

"No mommy, I love them because you picked them out for me."

Trish smiled in response. "I'm glad you liked them. I thought you only liked roses." 

Dean shook his head. "I like anything mommy picks for me! Even if it's not roses!" He explained.

Roman's smile grew into a grin. 

_So he likes roses?_

He thought to himself.

"Dean, why don't we look for some roses then?" Trish stood up, holding out her hand for the young one to take and he happily took it. "Alright sweetie, give me the flowers you have now and then look around to see if you can find some lovely roses to take home." Dean quickly nodded and handed her the flowers before going to look for the flowers. 

Roman's grin grew wider. "I wonder what will happen if I got rid of you Dean? Or take you away from your parents?" He said to himself and watched the boy making his way to a nearby rose bush.

As the young boy stood there picking some flowers, Roman made his way towards the boy standing right behind him. Once the boy picked his roses, he turned around and faced him.

Dean showed no fear in his eyes. His eyes only shown with light and hope. Roman's grin never faded, but he did have a shocked expression on his face. The young boy didn't show any fear toward him. Most likely because he was just a child. Roman's shocked expression turned back to his original look.

They remained silent for what seemed like hours, but it was only minutes, neither one of them spoke. A smile was placed on the young boy's face, so full of hope. 

What was he planning?

He held out a baby blue rose to him and Roman leaned down and grabbed the rose. 

_What is he doing?_

He thought to himself. 

"Dean!" A voice called out his name. They both turned to the voice calling out his name. It was Trish. "There you are sweetie, come to mommy!" She held her arms out to Dean, kneeling down to his level. The boy ran over and into Trish's arms and she picked him up right away. She turned her attention over to Roman, who quickly hid the rose behind him. 

"Don't come near him ever again!" She said with venom in her voice. Roman's grin only grew wider. Trish then disappeared into the darkness with Dean in her arms, her eyes never leaving sight of Roman. He only chuckled to himself and pulled out the baby blue rose that had now blood red tips on it. 

_"What an interesting child."_

_××××××_

_~_ **_Present Day~_ **

  
**_×_** ×××××

"And that's how I really first met you, my dear." Roman finished telling him how their real first encounter was.

Dean was shocked by all of this. "Wow... I barely remember that day, I don't even remember that at all." That was all he could say. Roman placed both of his hands on his cheeks. "Dear, do you think of anything different from what you once did?" He asked.

The blonde shook his head no in response. "No... " He started. "No, I don't see as anything different from there. You're still the same demon even after you told me this." He finished and Roman had a worried look on his face, but still kept his smile on. He removed his hands away from him and looked away.

"Roman..." He placed his own hand on the side of Roman's face, making him look up at him. "This doesn't change my view on you, you are still the same Roman Reigns I know and nothing is going to change that... I promise you that." Roman gave him a small smile and quickly pulled him into a hug. "Thank you... " He whispered and Dean happily returned the hug.

Eventually they pulled away and layed down on the bed. It was getting late and they both had things to do tomorrow helping around the HSRA. Dean placed a hand on Roman's chest and he wrapped his arms around Dean, holding him close to him. His eyes soon felt heavy and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was short lol but I promise the next chapter gonna be long, things are gonna get reeaalll interesting XD -MOXerillaStixx ❤


	20. XX: He Knows

The following morning, everyone went right back to work, Becky and Alexa were in Becky's office, Tegan was around cleaning, Chris was out at the front desk, already drinking away Roman was in his own office that Becky had decorated for him to be in, and Dean and Seth was in his old office doing some shared paperwork, along with Peckers running around the room.

"Ugh, why did I agree to help you again?" Seth complained as he completed a piece of paper.

"Remember, I promised you something." The blonde said as he worked on another piece of paper.

The brunette smirked at him. "Drugs?" Dean raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head. "Nope." Seth's smirk disappeared on his face. "What the hell did you promise me then?" Seth picked up the chicken and started petting him.

The blonde sighed. "Did you forget already?" Seth shrugged his shoulders at him. "Uh, yeah." He said, a little embarrassed.

Dean gave him a small glare. "I promised you would be the uncle of our baby, remember?" Seth let out a, excited gasp and his eyes sparkled. "I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!!" He shouted excitedly while Dean was laughing a little and returned back to work. "So do you know when you find out the gender?"

The blonde thought for a moment. "Um, I believe when I'm about four or five months pregnant." He responded.   
Then he noticed Seth started smiling like an idiot. "Oh yeah. Don't tell Becky but we made a bet about the gender! I bet a girl and she bet a boy." The brunette smirked while petting Peckers with one of his hands while the other free hand wrote down some of the paper work.

Dean was absolutely grateful Seth was helping out even though he didn't want too, usually he didn't help the blonde at all, but now he didn't mind helping him. While they continued on working, a knock was heard on the door. "Come in." Dean said putting the papers aside while Seth sat there looking at the door as it opened.

Becky popped in with a small smile on her face. "Hey, how are you guys with the work? I came in to check up on everyone, especially you Dean." The blonde smiled in response. "I'm doing alright, Becks, so is this little bitch over here, right?" Dean flipped Seth off playfully as he said that which made Seth laugh. "Whatever you say, bitch."

Becky rolled her eyes playfully at the comments they gave each other. "Well anyways, glad to see you two goofing around as you guys always do heh, I'll be back later today, okay guys?" She said and left the room, closing the door behind her. They returned back to work but twenty minutes later, both demons heard a buzzing sound go off. Seth placed Peckers on the floor and pulled out his phone, checking it. "It's not me." Dean shook his head. "I still need to charge mine." He pointed out to the phone on his desk.

"Then if it wasn't us, who's fucking phone was buzzing?" Another buzz went off. "There it is again!" Seth said, annoyed with hearing the buzz go off again. They looked around and the brunette noticed something on the floor near the door. He stood up from his seat and walked over to it, picking it up. "I think Becky forgot her phone." He said, showing the phone to Dean.

"Shit, it's from your step mom." He said going right into the messages. "Seth, don't go through their messages without Becky's permission." Dean scolded at him and stood up from his chair and walked over to Seth.

"Holy shit!" Seth exclaimed. Dean tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong?" He asked and Seth handed him the phone.

"Just look at it..." Seth said and Dean took the phone and looked at the first message from Trish and his eyes widened. "What the hell?!" He shouted, dropping the phone. "Is... Is that me...?" He asked and Seth picked up the phone to inspect more of the pictures. "It seems so..." He scrolled through the next image and his eyes got big as saucers. "Deano, look at this!" Seth said as he handed him the phone.

Dean hesitated for a moment but took the phone and looked at the picture. "Is... Is that my baby I'm holding? And Roman right next to us?" The brunette nodded in response. "Yeah, but what the fuck does this even mean? Why the hell did she even send this to Becky anyway?" Seth was starting to get frustrated with what they just saw.

Dean, on the other hand, was starting to feel light headed. "I... I don't know." He muttered as he held his head.   
"S-Seth... I don't feel so good..." Seth placed the phone on the desk and turned to the blonde. "Hey, what's wrong? You feeling sick?"

The blonde didn't respond to him for a few moments before he muttered. "Seth... " His eyes fell closed and started to fall.

Luckily, Seth quickly caught him before he fell on the floor. "Dean? Dean?! Wake up!! Hey?! Can you hear me?! Hey! Shit!!" He picked the blonde up, carrying him bridal style and ran out of the room. "BECKY?! ALEXA?! ROMAN?! ANYONE?!" Seth yelled.

"What the fuck are you yelling about?" Chris asked, looking over from the front desk. "It's Dean! I think he fainted!" Seth panicked and Chris grew concerned for the blonde. "I'll go get Roman." He said and quickly ran to Roman's office.

A few seconds later, Becky and Alexa came out, running towards them. "Seth? What's... Wrong?" The Irish demon stopped and looked over at Dean who was in the brunette's arms. "Dean fainted out of nowhere!" Even Alexa started asking questions about what exactly happened while Becky had a worried look on her face.

Not even a moment later, Roman appeared out of nowhere and quickly went over to them. Nobody could tell but he was definitely concerned as Seth handed Dean over to him. "What happened??" He questioned, a hint of anger in his voice.

"He fainted out of nowhere!" Seth said as Roman focused his attention back to Dean. "I'm taking Dean to our bedroom." He said and teleported to their apartment.

Once Roman got to their bedroom, he placed Dean onto the bed, making sure he was comfortable enough and looked at him. "My dear... What happened to you?" He asked softly but he knew he wouldn't get a response out of him. Roman layed down next to the blonde and caressed his cheek. "I will be right here when you wake up my dear, I promise." He said softly.

For the first time there wasn't a smile on his face. He couldn't smile at all, he was worried about Dean and the baby. He remained laying there until the blonde woke up.

××××××

It had been a whole two months passed since Trish visited Dean nor the room she was in. She wanted to go see him, but she couldn't just yet and the room, she tried to avoid it because her husband was returning soon.

"As much as I love my husband, I cannot forgive him for taking my dearest friend away, she was Dean's mother after all..." She sighed.

Everyone in the family knew Finn killed Lita, and Trish couldn't save her. Even if she tried, who knew what Finn would have done to her.

"Lita, my dear friend, I promise you I will protect your son, unlike how I couldn't protect you..." She said to herself with a sad tone in her voice.

She was startled by the hidden door being unlocked, wondering who the hell found out this room. Trish quickly pulled out her phone and took a picture of each one of the two portraits in front of her and sent them to Becky, telling her that she needed to keep the pictures in case something happened to them, alas having to explain about them sooner rather than later. She sent the text message and covered the portraits with the curtain.

"Sweetheart?"

_Right on time._

She thought to herself and turned around and faced her husband. "Yes, my love?"

A huge grin was placed on the Demon King's face. "I see that you kept a secret room from me."

Trish remained silent as he went on. "Now, shall you tell me what's behind the curtain?" Finn asked teasingly, she knew he was playing his little game on her.

"My love, there is nothing behind these curtains. Just some windows." She assured him, but Finn wasn't falling for it. Instead he walked past her, and with a snap of his fingers, the curtain fell off, reveling the portraits in front of his very eyes. "Care to explain?" He asked, with a hint of venom in his voice.

"What's there to explain?" Trish began. "You remember exactly what he said, Dean is powerful enough to get rid of you." She finished.

Finn didn't respond but he turned around to face the queen. "Is that really your response to me?" Trish remained silent, not even daring to say anything else, only to see Finn's grin grew wider and he slowly walked up to her.

"Tell me Trish... How exactly will my _son,_ become the ruler of hell, himself?" 


	21. XXI: Bonds

The blonde opened his eyes and noticed he was no longer in his old office anymore. He sat up on the bed, looking around and noticed he was in his room. He felt something on his hand and looked over, seeing no other than Roman. He had fallen asleep holding his hand right next to him, as if he didn't want Dean to leave his sight or grip.

He tried to pull his hand away but Roman stirred, but remained asleep, making him tighten his grip on Dean, but not too tight. Looking at him, Dean noticed Roman looked so peaceful in his sleep. He was at ease. The blonde's eyes looked over to where the demon's hair was fallen on one of his eyes. He used his other hand to move his hair out of his eyes and ran a hand through his long raven colored locks, then petted his hair, which made the demon started purring in his sleep.

_He's so cute._

The blonde thought to himself as he continued to pet and massage the stressed out demon's head, including the small horns, he then heard a small snicker coming from the him, lifting his head up. "Darling, if I knew you was going to do that I would have pretended to be asleep."

_He was awake the whole damn time??_

Dean thought to himself, his face turning into a light shade of red from embarrassment.

Roman pulled his hand away from his head and kissed it. "Dean, what exactly happened?" He questioned. "Seth said you fainted out of nowhere."

The blonde recalled everything that happened before. Why did he even faint? He made Roman worry about him so badly. "Ummm... " He sighed. "I'm actually not quite sure why I even fainted in the first place."

Roman sat up on the bed next to him, pulling the blonde closer to him. "Are you sure?" He asked, looking straight into those red orbs of the blonde with a worried look in his light grey colored eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. Maybe I'm a bit stressed. I'm not really sure." Dean said, looking away.

Roman grabbed him by the chin and made him look at him, before leaning in and kissed him right on the lips. The blonde happily returned the kiss, the kiss was sweet before Roman pulled him into his lap as the kisses turned into a full blown, make out session.

Eventually, they pulled away, and Dean could see the love and lusty look in Roman's eyes. He leaned in once again to compare Dean's lips into another heated kiss. He knew what Roman wanted. Roman wanted him. Dean wanted him. They both wanted each other.

Roman picked the blonde, not breaking the kiss and layed him down onto the bed. He pulled away from the kiss and leaned toward the blonde's ear. "Dear, let me show you how much I love you." He cooed, making Dean's face turn into a dark shade of red. Roman moved toward the blonde's neck and licked it. "Let's began."

Roman kissed his neck, sending shivers down his spine before he proceeded biting and sucking on the blonde's neck. Even nibbling at the bruised up skin, leaving various love marks behind, leaving Dean a moaning mess.

Roman removed himself from the blonde and sat up, proceeding to take his vest jacket off. "Oh Dean." He cooed while removing his shirt.

Dean couldn't help but look away with a bright red blush on his face. Roman chucked and grabbed his chin, making him look at him. "Now dear, don't look away from me." He said seductively, making his smile turn into a grin.

An idea came into the blonde's mind, sitting up from the bed and crawled over to Roman, sitting on his lap. Roman couldn't help but smirk, seeing that Dean was doing this and the blonde leaned down towards his neck, nibbling at the tan skin, leaving some of his love marks behind for the demon. He sank his fangs into the raven haired male's neck, letting small droplets of blood spilling out from his neck.

Eventually, he pulled away and licked the blood from Roman's neck, making the demon under him shivering in delight, but he still kept that fucking smile on his face. The blonde moved himself to Roman's shoulder and pierced his fangs into the skin, biting into it as more small droplets of blood slip out.

Dean felt Roman's hand sliding down to his shorts, grabbing his dick and rubbed it slightly. Dean let out a muffled moan as he sank his fangs deeper into Roman's shoulder, the demon below him let out a small laugh as he kept on stroking his dick in his shorts. But a few moments later, Roman removed his hand away. He was definitely planning on something.

Dean pulled away from his neck, licking away any of the blood that dripped from his shoulder and the blood on his mouth, backing away and sat back down on the bed, pulling off his own shirt and threw it somewhere in the room and looked up at Roman. They was filled with love and worried?

"What's wrong?" He asked.

The demon just shook his head and sighed. "Uh... I don't want to hurt the baby." Roman protested as he started working his fingers into Dean.

"I'm only two months, Rome. But if you don't fuck me right fucking now, you're gonna be barely alive!" Dean suddenly snapped, pushing his hips against Roman's hand.

_Here comes the mood swings._

Roman thought about it for a moment and sighed, pulling his fingers out of Dean, slicking his cock up with a generous amount of lube he found before slowly, slowly pushing into Dean.

The blonde groaned, wrapping his legs around Roman's waist as Roman bottoms out inside of him. He frowned down in concern, one hand splaying out on Dean's belly.

"Oh my God, come on." Dean snapped, pushing at Roman's chest.

The demon jerked his gaze up to Dean's angry one. "Love, I just don't want to hurt the baby!"

Dean huffed out a sigh, dropped his legs from around Roman, and shoved the demon off of him. Roman lands back onto the bed and Dean scrambled over him, straddling him, reaching behind himself to guide Roman's cock back inside of him.

Roman opened his mouth to say something, but Dean just glared down at him. "Shut up. If you're not going to fuck me right now, then I'll do it myself."

They both groan when Dean sinks all the way down on his cock, rocking his hips lightly. Then he raised up, bracing his hands on Roman's chest, before dropping back down, moaning again.

Dean rocks his hips, grinding against Roman as Roman's hands settle on his hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. Dean straightened up, tossing his head back as he fucks himself down on Roman.

The demon groaned, watching Dean, hands stroking over the slight curve of Dean's belly, unable to help himself. Dean's just so gorgeous like this.

He wrapped his fingers around Dean's cock and strokes him fast and sloppy, just the way Dean likes and Dean groans, dropping his head forward and staring at Roman with his red eyes, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Roman rubs his thumb across the head of Dean's cock and that sets Dean off as he moans, orgasm rushing over him as he drops down again on Roman's cock. He groaned, pushing up against him a few more times, his own orgasm taking him over.

And with one final thrust, Roman found his own orgasm release, relaxing inside of the blonde on top of him. He slowly got off of Roman and pulled him closer, breathing heavily on his shoulder.

"Sorry for being a bitch a minute ago." The blonde mumbled and Roman couldn't help but lean over to give him a quick kiss before laying down behind him, both of them was tired from what just happened.

"It's fine love." Roman said back as they both ended up falling asleep in each other arms. 


	22. XXII: Who Am I Really?

_**Two hours later**_

His eyes opened to see a certain demon asleep next to him, finding himself staring at him. "He really does look peaceful." He mumbled to himself and reached for him, placing his hand on Roman's cheek. A small smile formed on the demon's face, making Dean smile in return. The blonde pulled away and sat up on the bed, remembering everything that happened not too long ago.

A small light blush appeared on his face as he remembered he got stressed fucked from Roman. He shook his head and got off the bed, making his way to get some new undershorts and some sweatpants, going for a shower since of course they fucked.

After he took a shower, he completely forgotten about his short hair since his change but he knew his hair would grow back one day. After drying off and did the bathroom routine he does, he walked out of the bathroom, something stopped in his tracks.

Roman's white dress shirt.

He had an idea popped into his head, a very _tempting_ idea. Smiling to himself, he picked up the dress shirt and put it on. The dress shirt was a bit bigger since it basically covered his whole upper body, even the slight curve of which the baby was growing, but he just put it on anyway.

_Hmm, I wonder what he'll do seeing me wear his shirt._

He thought to himself as he made his way back to bed, laying right next to fucking sleeping beauty over there who was still knocked out asleep, well at least that's what the blonde was thinking. Unless Roman was pretending again to see if Dean was going to mess with his hair and small horns again.

Only one way to find out.

He sat up and lightly messed with the raven haired locks of the demon, massaging his head gently too, seeing that Roman was purring in his sleep, leaning against Dean's touch. A few minutes passed and his eyes slightly opened.

Dean quickly pulled away and a gentle smile was on Roman's face, looking at the blonde. "My dear, playing with my hair I see?" Roman asked sitting up on the bed.

"Maybe." The blonde smirked.

Roman narrowed his eyes and looked down at the dress shirt his fiance was wearing. "Are you really wearing my dress shirt?" He asked, which the blonde nodded in response. "Well, as much as you're beautiful wearing it, when can I have it back?"

"When I feel like giving it back." The blonde said sweetly and Roman just raised an eyebrow at him. "Ugh, fine. You can have it back." Dean pouted and removed the dress shirt and handed it back to him.

Roman took his dress shirt, putting it back on himself and lifted Dean's chin up with his hand. "I love you." He said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips which the blonde returned it happily before he pulled away. "I love you too." He replied, his face blushed again, which Roman chuckled in response and placed his hand on the blonde's cheek. "Don't you ever forget that my dear." The blonde leaned into his touch. "I won't... I can promise you that." He said. Roman smiled in response but they was both interrupted by a knock on the front door.

They both turned their attention to the door and Roman got up and went out of the bedroom to open the door, the raven haired demon opened the door to reveal Seth. "Hey Roman, is Deano awake yet?" He asked.

"Yes he is." He replied.

Seth felt some small tension between the two of them but he shook it off and sighed. "Becky sent me up here to tell you guys she wants to talk to us all. She said it was important." He said.

Roman nodded his head and told the brunette that they both would be down on the first floor in a few minutes and closed the door behind him. He walked back into the bedroom to report the news to Dean who changed into some actual pants that fit him along with a T-shirt and his leather jacket. "Do you know what this is about?" He asked as Roman helped him put on his shoes besides the small protest he made about it but Roman wouldn’t let him because of the baby even though he was two months in.

"I'm afraid I do not my dear." He said sadly and Dean hummed in response and got off of the bed. After he got dressed and made sure he was ready, Dean was about to reach for the door but he was pulled back by Roman, who wrapped his arms around his waist. "Uh, Ro? Are you alright?" He asked but Roman didn't respond. He remained silent as he leaned down to the blonde's shoulder and nuzzled into it. "I'm fine my dear." He mumbled before lifting his head up and looked at Dean. "I should be asking you if your feeling better now." He said.

The blonde turned around and placed his hands on both sides of Roman's face. "I'm feeling a lot better now, there's no need to worry about me." He said, letting a small smile on his face. Roman smiled back softly and removed one of Dean's hands and kissed it. "Remember, my love..." He said as he intertwined their hands together.

_Huh? Usually I would do this._

Dean thought to himself as Roman continued. "I'll always be here to care for you." He said, planting a kiss on the blonde's forehead, making him blush. Roman let out a small laugh. "Let's get going, my dear. We wouldn't want the others waiting on us." He said, pulling Dean out of the apartment and made their way down to where everyone was.

Once they made it there, everyone was staring at them, more specifically Dean at the least. He saw his sister, her eyes looking red and puffy.

_Was she crying? Why does Alexa and Seth look concerned?_

He thought to himself and saw Becky walking over to him. "D-Dean..." He felt so sad for his sister, pulling her into a hug as Becky cried softly. "We all was so worried about you and the baby."

They let go of each other and Dean placed his hands on Becky's shoulders. "Hey, I'm doing alright. _We're_ doing alright sis." He said softly.

Becky sighed in relief as he let go of her. "I'm glad you're alright Dean and I know why you fainted. Seth told me what happened back at the office."

The blonde looked away, he knew what she was talking about. "I know, I have some explaining to do." She started which caused Dean to raise an eyebrow.

_A lot of explaining to do._

He thought to himself.

"Dean, if I were you I would sit down for this." He nodded, agreeing with Becky. Who knows what could happen?

Roman pulled him to a nearby couch where Seth was sitting on, while Alexa stood right beside them. "Actually, I need to explain this to everyone." Becky looked over to Roman, who smirked and just on cue, he snapped his fingers and Tegan and Chris appeared right beside Alexa. Chris didn't look happy at all to be here, but he wasn't gonna argue about and Tegan stood there waiting to see what would happen next. "Ahem."

Becky cleared her throat and took out her phone, touching something on there for a second and handed it to Roman and Dean. "This is why Dean fainted in the first place."

Once she gave the phone to them, everyone came to see the reason why Dean fainted in the first place. The blonde looked up and saw everyone with shocked expressions on their faces, even Roman looked surprised.  
"The first image you see is here of Dean or more specifically, Dean Reigns, the Queen of Hell." The blonde looked up at Becky. "What? I really am the Queen of Hell?!" He asked, and Becky nodded in response. "Yeah, it's all been predicted. I can only tell you what my mother has told me so far."

_That could explain why my eyes turned red._

He thought to himself.

"Go on." He said, waiting for Becky to continue.

The Irish demon sighed and nodded "Very soon, you'll be the Queen of Hell, and... Scroll to the next image." Becky said as Roman scrolled to next image, and the blonde's eyes widen...

Was this Roman and Dean with a child in his arms...?

"Roman, Dean, that is your daughter."

The blonde was so shocked about this, his hands started shaking. "Our daughter?" He asked, and Becky nodded.

Alexa took the phone away from Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dean, relax... Don't get too stressed about this." She said and he  
nodded in response. "You're right. I need to relax..." He muttered, trying to slow down his breathing. On the other hand, Chris had a surprised look on his face while Tegan looked happy to hear it would be a girl.

Roman smiled softly and pulled him into a hug. "It's alright, dear." He whispered, with Dean hugging him back. "We're going to have a girl." He said softly.

"That's right, my dear. A beautiful girl just like her mother." Roman said kissing his forehead, making Dean smile in response.

Seth stood up from the couch and walked over to Becky. "So, can you explain how the fuck Dean becomes the Queen here?" The brunette asked and Roman and Dean turned their attention to them. "I don't know how he becomes the queen, but all I know is, he's the future queen, and I don't mind giving up my place because he would make a great queen." A small smile appeared on his face hearing that Becky was okay with this.

Alexa held the phone out to the blonde. "Try again." She said smiling. The blonde hesitated at first to take the phone he took it. Taking a much closer look at both of the pictures, especially the one with Roman's and Dean's daughter. "You don't know her name do you, Becky?" Dean asked. "No, I don't. That's for you two  
to decide that!" The blonde nodded in response. "Now that's all done and over with. You can return to what you were all doing."

Everyone soon left to return back to what they were doing, but Becky stopped her brother for a second. "Here." She held out his phone. "I charged it while you fainted. I sent both of the pictures to you so you can have them." He took his phone, and gave Becky's phone back to her. "Relax for the rest of the day. I'll have Seth do some of the work." Becky said as she left leaving her brother and Roman alone.

The blonde opened his phone and saw the pictures. "This is her, isn't it." Dean said but Roman grabbed his phone taking a closer look at their daughter. "She's beautiful, my dear." Roman said handing back the phone.

"She looks just like you, Ro." He hummed in response and smiled. "But she does have her mother's beauty."

Their daughter has long black hair reaching around her shoulders. She even has Roman's small horns he had. Her eyes were two different colors, her right was covered by most of her hair, but Dean could see that it was baby blue, just like his was used to be, while her other eye was red. She even has a baby blue flower on the side of her hair, and her outfit was a simple white and wine red dress with black tips at the end of her dress.

"I guess, this makes it easier for us to know what she'll be." Dean said letting a small smile appear on his face and looking at Roman. "You are right about that, my dear." The blonde sighed and leaned his head against Roman's shoulder. "I wonder will she be a daddy's girl?" He asked laughing to himself.

"Only time will tell." Roman said and the blonde hummed in response. "This is how it should, right?" Roman grabbed his chin, making Dean look into his light grey eyes.

"It was simply meant to be." He  
said leaning in and kissed him on the lips, letting the blonde kiss him back.

They pulled away and looked down at the picture in front of them, their little girl.

Dean couldn't be so much happier.

That's right folks! 

They was simply meant to be together.


	23. XXIII: Dean's Abilities

Two weeks have passed since the truth was revealed to not only Dean and Roman, but to everyone else as well. After that, everyone agreed to keep it as secret. They wouldn't talk about it unless, they were sure they were all alone.

Currently, Dean was outside admiring various different roses that was there. A few days ago, Roman had surprised him with a small garden full of roses. Of course, Dean was happy about it, he was tearing up, mostly from hormones, it reminded him of time when he was a child, and would use to pick roses all the time.

On the other hand the garden was in the view of Roman's office. It was there for a reason. To keep an eye on his fiancé. Sometimes he would take a glimpse over to see what Dean was doing out in the garden, but he would always be admiring the roses or even picking them.

Roman knew his fiance would love the rose garden. After all, roses was Dean's favorite flowers. Roman had no doubt when he revealed to the garden to him, he absolutely loved it when he first saw it. The blonde was very grateful that Roman had given him a rose garden.

While, Dean admired the garden, he noticed one of the roses was slowly withering away. "Poor thing." He said to himself, and lightly touched the  
rose, and it began to return to life. Dean was aware of this power he had.   
To bring anything back from the dead.

This power was clearly inherited from his mother.

Meanwhile, Roman watched as Dean had brought the once dead rose back to life. A simple touch was enough to bring a simple rose to life. He was aware of this power, actually, Finn had told him on that day about some of Dean's powers. Roman looked once more at the blonde, before returning back to his work, and making sure to take a few glances at Dean, once in a while.

As Dean was picking some roses, he remembered who he used to pick roses with.

His own father...

_"Are these one's pretty daddy?" He asked as he picked out a red rose from the bush_

_"They're simply are son." His father said, smiling down at the five year old._

The roses in Dean's hands slowly started withering.

Happy memories turning into sad memories.

Was they even happy memories to begin with?

_The five year old looked up at his father with a big smile on his face._   
_"_ _Really? Because they're for you and mommy!"_

_"Then Dean, let's head back inside to show mommy!"_

_The both of them went back inside the castle with Dean running up to his mother, holding out the small banquet of roses. "Mommy! Look what I picked for you!"_

_She leaned down on one knee as his son gave her the flowers. "Oh Dean, my darling son, they are simply lovely!"_

_The small child smiled brightly up at her. "I'm glad you like them mommy!"_

_"Of course, I do!"_

The roses soon started turning black.

They were dying.

More memories were flooding into the blonde.

Not happy memories though...

They never was happy memories in the first place...

How could have they been?

_"Father? Why do I kill everything I touch?" A ten year old Dean asked as they both walked around the garden._

_Finn looked down at his son with his hands behind his back, putting on a serious look on his face. "You have a different kind of power, son... You're The Bringer of Life and Death. A powerful ability like no other demon nor angel ever had. But as the demon king, it's your responsibility to be The Bringer Of Death."_

_The ten year old stopped walking with his father, eyes wide and shaking his head. "No, I don't want to be The Bringer Of Death! I don't want to kill anything... I want to keep everyone alive, The Bringer Of Life! It makes others happy!"_

_Suddenly a dark force came upon him so fast, his father was up on his face, eyes gone black, in his demon form, he was scared to death at this new form. "Dean, you will learn how to control your powers. It will take time, Bringer Of Death. You_ **_won't_ ** _be The Bringer Of Life!"_

_"No! Don't call me that! I don't want to make other people suffer because of me... Please father..." He pleaded, trying to get him to understand his reasons._

_Finn looked over his son closely and returned back to his regular form, putting his hands behind his back again and shook his head. "_ _I'm_ _sorry son but you don't have much of a choice. You must learn to accept that you'll only cause the pain and suffering to everyone."_

That's right, Dean's powers were taking and bringing back life. He was always meant to cause suffering, but it never happened. He learned how to control his powers. If he didn't everyone he had touched with his bare hands would have been dead a very long time ago, and would have caused others to suffer within his touch.

He looked down to see the roses he had in hands was now dead. He dropped them and looked at his hands. "I'm no Bringer Of Life...   
I'm just The Bringer of Death." He said to himself.

But he didn't notice that his other power was happening.

Thorns were appearing out of the ground, nearly covering him, but he was stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around to see no other than Roman. The thorns disappeared turning into dust.

The blonde turned around to see Roman, as soon as he saw him, the thorns that nearly wrapped his whole entire body disappeared into dust. Roman put on a small smile and wrapped his arms around his finance. "Dear, you'll never be The Bringer Of Death." He whispered softly. The blonde hid his face into the older demon's chest, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

Roman noticed what he was doing and sighed. "You'll always be The Bringer Of Life to me." The blonde looked up at him, and a small gentle smile was on his face. "How could you be sure that I'm The Bringer Of Life." He asked doubting if Roman even really saw him as someone who could return life back.

"Dean, my dear, I know because you wouldn't kill anyone. Never have you meant to kill anything, am I correct about that?" He asked placing a hand on his cheek. "I guess you are right about that... I never really meant to kill anyone or anything."

"Smile my dear, you know you're never fully dressed without one!" Roman said happily, making Dean  
smile.

"There's that beautiful smile!" He said, picking up the dead roses that were on ground and handing them to him. "Bring them back, my Bringer of Life."

Dean took the roses, focusing on his power and they slowly started coming back to life from their own once withered form. As soon as they were brought back to life, Roman snapped his finger and they were gone. "Where did they go?" He asked, and Roman's smile grew.

He felt something being placed on my head, reaching to feel what was on his head and I felt the roses on top.

_Did he just made a flower crown?_

"What do you think? Do you like it, my dear?" He asked.

"I love them Roman!" Dean exclaimed, which made Roman chuckle. "Anything for my darling,  
fiance." He cooed.

The blonde placed his hands on both of Roman's cheeks, and he leaned against the touch. "Thank you." He started, and one his eyebrows rose up, still keeping his smile on his face. "Thank you for everything." Roman pulled his hands away from his face and intertwined them together.

"Dear, I should be the one thanking you... For giving me a chance to love you and to start a family together with you, my dear."

A gentle smile appeared on the blonde's face. "I'm glad I gave you a  
chance." He said giving Roman a kiss on his cheek, making a small light blush visible on his face.

He let out a small laugh and a grin appeared on Roman's face. "Dean." He cooed and pulled me into a gentle kiss pulled away and held his love close to him. Dean leaned his head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

_So this is what it feels like to be loved..._

_Even if I'm The Bringer Of Life And Death._

_But I would never cause others to suffer because of me._

_I'm_ _going to be The Bringer Of Life fully one day._

_And when that day comes, nothing will stop me._


	24. XXIV: The Letter

After the talk they had, they both remained outside admiring some roses. Well, Dean was admiring  
them the most, and Roman would be looking at him with a smile on his face, remembering something so memorable.

"Dear, doesn't this look familiar to you?" He asked and the blonde turned towards him. "I believe it does!" He  
smiled.

"It was just like that day wasn't it?" He turned his attention back to the roses, looking for any that might have withered away.

"Why, my dear, you are correct! Except you were very shy." Roman chuckled.

Dean rolled his eyes playfully at him. "I was just a child during that time." He pouted playfully. Roman hummed in response as Dean continued. "I was a shy little boy back then, but now l don't think l am!" He said, reaching out for a withered rose.

"Poor thing." He said to himself and lightly touched it. Letting the once dead rose come back to life.

"Do you... Think she'll inherit your powers?" Roman asked quietly and it turned the blonde's attention to him, thinking it over for a moment. "I can only hope she'll inherit the good part of my powers." He said, looking away.  
"It did take a good few months to control both of them. Even some of my powers that you haven't seen have taken years to control."

"Other powers you say my dear?" Roman asked in a curious tone. The blonde nodded. "Care to tell me about them?" The blonde's gaze turn back to him. "If you wish for me to tell you, then I will. After all, I can't be keeping secrets from you!"

A small smile appeared on his face as well. "That's right." Roman said, and Dean tilted his head to the side.

"What's wrong?" He asked, but Roman shook his head. "Nothing is wrong Dean! Now tell me more  
about your powers."

The blonde stood there for a moment, there was definitely something Roman wasn't telling him but he decided to put that to the side and nodded. "Well, you've already seen my life and death powers, and you  
even saw the thorns nearly covering me."

"I'm aware of that, my dear." Roman said, and waited for him to continue.

"Well, the thorns are used for protection or even to pierce right through anything or... Anyone."

Suddenly, Roman's smile formed into a grin. "Pierce anyone?" He said, letting a sinister laugh out.

"Rome." Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, my dear!"

"Whatever's on your mind is not happening."

Roman just let out a small laugh and winked at him. "Why, you're right there!" He exclaimed. "You know me so well, my dear!"

The blonde rolled his eyes playfully. "Whatever you say, daddy."

Roman shook his head at him with displeased and sighed. "Dean, not here."

Dean couldn't help but smirk at him and turned away from him. "Sorry." He cooed.

"Any other info of your powers you would like to share, my dear?" Roman asked and Dean nodded, turning around to look at him. "Just one more." He held out his hand in front of Roman and he raised an eyebrow, looking at his hand. "Just watch." Roman didn't reply, but he knew the demon was listening.

He closed his eyes for a moment and saw a small flame appeared on his hand. "I still need to learn how to make it grow. For now it's just a small flame. It's not special really." He mumbled lowering his hand down, but Roman grabbed his hand where the flame was. "Y-Your going to burn  
yourself."

Roman pulled away slightly and gave him a smirk. "Would you look at that my dear." The blonde looked down at his hand and the flame had gotten bigger. "H-How...?" He asked, looking up at Roman, and he removed his hand from the blonde's, the flame still there. "I thought I would help you out!" He exclaimed letting his smile widen.

"Thank you." A soft smile formed on the blonde's face and Roman's smile grew into a grin. "Anything for you, my darling!" Eventually, the flame did fade away from his hand.

From then, Roman and Dean still remained outside to talk about some things such as what would happen within the next few months.

While they were talking, they saw Seth running over to them, eyes widened. "Hey, uhh... You guys might wanna see something." He said urgently. Roman and Dean looked at each other before they turned their attention back to Seth. "Lead the way."

Seth lead them back inside to where everyone else was, with Becky pacing back and fourth across the room, while Alexa was trying to calm her down.

The blonde walked over to his sister with a curious look on his face. "What's wrong, Becky?" He asked and Becky turned towards him. "He's coming!" I tilted my head. "Who's  
coming?" Becky handed him an envelope. "Dad is coming for a visit..."

The blonde's eyes widened as he gripped the envelope in his hand. "Why...?" He asked and Becky pointed to the envelope. "Just read it."

Dean nodded his head and opened the envelope, pulling out the letter. He felt Becky placing a hand on his shoulder. "We're all here."

The blonde looked around seeing  
Alexa and Seth right next to Becky and Roman right beside him. "It's alright, my dear." The blonde nodded and began reading it out loud.

**_My dearest Becky and Dean, I have decided to pay a little visit. To see how my darling little children are doing, but importantly, I would like to discuss some very important things that I have recently have discovered. Involving Dean, especially and some new decisions I have made. Dean, we have so much to discuss, and trust me, my son. You may not like it. I will paying you two a visit at the end of the week. Expect me to arrive in the evening. I will be seeing you very soon Becky, and my Bringer of Death._ **   
**_-Your Father._ **

  
_I'm not The Bringer Of Death..._

He thought to himself. "He wants to discuss something involving me? And  
some new decisions?" He looked over at his sister. "I'm unaware of what he has in mind... This is Dad we're talking about. I... I don't know what he's planning at all."

Dean skimmed the letter once more. "I won't like what he plans to tell me...?" Becky shook her head.

His hands started shaking, his breathing getting faster and before he knew it, he already burned the letter. Leaving not a single piece of it left. "Dean... Please try to stay calm."  
Becky said, trying to calm him down, but it wasn't working. His small black wings were growing and so was his small horns.

"Let me talk to him alone." Roman said, narrowing his eyes towards Becky, Alexa and Seth.

The three of them nodded and left to another room. Roman stood in front of the angry demon. "Dean..." He wrapped his arms around him. "Its okay, let it all out..." The blonde wrapped his arms around his fiance's body, resting his neck in his chest. "I... I don't want anything... To happen to us. What if he tries to tear us-"

Roman instantly cut him off. "Don't you dare even finish that." The blonde looked up at him, tears forming from the corners of his eyes.

Roman wasn't smiling at all...

Not anymore at least...

The tears were falling down on his face. "B-But..."

Roman raised a hand and wiped the tears away. "My love, nothing will tear us apart. I won't let it happen. If anyone even dares to try... I will kill them before they even have a chance."

The blonde remained silent. He was willing to kill anyone that would try to tear them apart, even his own father, but it didn't matter.

Roman was willing to do what he has to do to keep then together. "Roman." He said, gripping onto his love.

"Dean." Roman's grip tighten on Dean as well. The smile on his face still hadn't returned. Instead, there was tears running down his face.

Dean only seen him tear up once, this would only be the second time he seen Roman like this.

His hand made it's way to his face, wiping the tears that had slipped out. Roman removed his hand from his face and leaned down and kissed the corners of Dean's eyes, telling him that they will be together and nothing could tear them apart.

A small sad smile appeared on his face. "Smile my dear." A small smile appeared on the blonde's face.

"There's that beautiful smile!" Roman leaned down and kissed his face, from his nose, to his cheeks, to his forehead, and then to his lips. Which the blonde returned, letting a shade of red appeared across his face. It reminded him of the first time he gave Roman his affection. Instead of Dean giving him his affection, Roman was the one giving him that affection this time.

It was okay for him not to show any emotions, he may not show them, but he will show them to Dean.

Roman pulled away, and his sad smile wasn't sad anymore. It was more of gentle smile on his face.

He leaned down to his ear. "Once this is over... We'll get married and raise our daughter together." He whispered into his ear and pulled away looking into the blonde's red eyes.

His eyes widened slightly, letting more tears spill out. "Yeah." He said smiling through the tears, and Roman chuckled in response, wiping the tears away. "We'll face this together won't we, Roman?" He asked looking into his light grey eyes. "Of course, my dear." Roman said, placing a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"We should start planning it then?" Dean said and they both walked back up to the apartment which he hummed in response but one thing was for sure for Roman.

He was so fucked. 


	25. XXV: The Agreement

**_15 years ago_ **

_"Now that he's gone. We have do much to discuss, Mr. Reigns." Finn smirked as they walked toward the mansion. "_ _Don't_ _you think Dean will make a perfect bride for you?" He turned away before walking into the entrance of the mansion._

_Roman just put a grin on his face, hands behind his back. "He will indeed be my perfect bride."_

_The_ _Resurrector_ _soon followed after him. They both arrived into Finn's office, sitting down in the armchairs proved up for their meeting. "Let's get started on business, shall we?"_

 _Roman didn't respond, but his_  
 _grin was enough of a response for Finn. "Is Dean the one you've chosen as your bride? Or perhaps you would rather marry my_ daughter, _Becky_?" _Roman_ _chuckled in response_ _._

 _"_ _Wasn't my choice obvious already? I have bonded_ _with your son already."_

_"You weren't meant to meet him, yet."_

_Roman r_ _aised an eyebrow and his grin grew wider_ _._ _"_ _Planning to introduce me to him last? Or saving your son for an another arranged marriage?" Finn's grin slowly faded. "I believe that's not any of your concern,_ _**Resurrector** _ _**."** _

_Roman didn't look pleased with that response. Ignoring it for now._

_"Tell me. Why would you want me to even marry your son? You mention something about a peaceful solution to all our problems. So far I'm_   
_agreeing to marry him already, but on what conditions?" Finn's grin returned to his face._

_"Why, my old friend, I simply want to make sure you don't try to overthrow me. I thought if l gave you one of my children, you_ _wouldn't go_ _against me."_

_"Why, I've never thought of overthrowing you... Until now!" Roman exclaimed letting out a sinister laugh._

_"_ _Ahaha_ _! What makes you think I won't go against you!" Finn chuckled. "A deal, of course."_

_Roman's attention returned to him. "A deal you say?"_

_"Yes, a deal."_

_Roman tilted his head to the side. "And what do_ _I get_ _in return?" He asked._

_"An innocent boy. That you can do as_ _you please_ _, but..." Finn started. "You must treat him right, and love him. He is yours to do as you please, but I still_   
_want him alive." He said, glaring into Roman's_ _light_ _grey_ _eyes._

_"Hmm, an innocent boy, you say? But I must treat him right and love him? Now, why would I accept if I can't_ _**really** _ _do as I please with him?" Roman asked, his voice was starting to sound more sadistic._

_"Fine, you may do as you please with him as long as he's still alive."_

_Roman simply nodded._

_"Now, let's review over this deal one more time,_ _**Fergal** _ _**.** _ _I marry your son to settle our little problems, and doing as I please with him. As long as he lives, and I don't overthrow you. Is that the deal, I'm hearing?"_

_Finn nodded. "Yes. And he's all yours in fifteen years, and after a good few months you may collect him. Unless, I decided to let you go after him much earlier. You're not allowed to be near him until then."_

_Roman thought about this for a_ _mo_ _ment. "Hmm, fair enough, but in fifteen years, little Dean is mine to do as_ _I please_ _." Roman laughed and stood_   
_up from his seat. "Then let's settle this deal."_

_He held his out. "So it's a deal, then?" Finn stood up from his seat. "It's a deal." They shook hands, for now the deal has been settled, they pulled away quickly. Neither one wanting to be touched._

_Roman turned away, heading towards the door, but he was interrupted. "I_   
_forgot one more thing!" Finn said, and Roman stopped and turned around. "And what would that be?" He raised an eyebrow._

_"Dean has powers. How did he_   
_not kill you when he first laid his hands on you?"_

_Roman_ _chuckled and brushed off his vest with one of his hands. "I'm aware of two of his powers. The Bringer of Death and Life, correct? Maybe you_   
_should keep an eye out that no one else sees them. How am_ _I still_ _alive? Quite simple, he wasn't afraid of me." Roman opened the door, and proceeded to leave Finn's home, and Trish was there, glaring at him as he left._

_In fact, Roman lied about the deal._

_He wasn't going to keep it, entirely. Instead, he planned to love Dean and treat him, and use him to help him overthrow his father. He'll still do what he pleases with him, but won't let him fully submit_ _._

_Well, not yet at least._

_Once Roman had left, Trish and Becky wanted to know who would be Roman's bride to be._

_"Dear,_ _who's_ _his bride? Becky or Dean?" Trish asked, wanting to know who would be with him._

_Finn looked over at his wife then at his daughter. "Dean will be his bride to be." Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Father,_ _you can't be serious! Why would you even let him choose Dean? He'_ _ll_ **_hurt_** _bubby and I don't want anything happening to him!"_

_Finn glared at her. "_ _That's_ _enough. Now I must go speak to Dean." He turned away and started walking towards Dean's room. "Wait!" Trish shouted, and he stopped, not even bothering to turn around to face his wife. "You're going to tell, aren't you, dear...?" Trish asked. "He'll be very upset. He's only a child_ _after_ _all, please don't tell him!" Trish pleaded, not wanting to upset her son._

_Finn thought about this for a moment and sighed. "Fine, I won't say anything, but I will speak to my son at least." He then walked away, heading towards Dean's room. Trish turned to Becky and shook her head sadly. "It's happening..." Her daughter looked down, tears formed in her eyes. "It really is happening."_

_Trish sighed and grabbed Becky's chin, making her look up to her. "Everything will be alright sweetest." She kissed her forehead and walked away leaving Becky by herself._

_She felt the tears spilling down her face, looking over at a framed picture of her and her brother. "Please don't let him suffer. I want to see Dean's smile grow brighter then ever." Becky whispered to herself, grabbing the framed photo off of her father's desk and made her way to her own room._

_On the other hand, Finn made his way to Dean's_ _ro_ _om, and knocked on the door. "Son, it's your father!" He exclaimed, waiting for a response._

_"Come in father!" The child yelled, and Finn walked in. "How's my darling little son doing?" Finn asked, kneeling down to his level, holding his arms out to him. Dean quickly ran over to him,_   
_giving him a hug, and picked him up. "I'm good!" The blonde said as Finn placed his crown on top of his son's head._

_"That's wonderful to hear, my little prince!" He exclaimed, while his son giggled, adjusting his crown. "Father, it's still too big!" Finn chuckled. "Don't_  
w _orry_ _you'll_ _grow into it once you get older!"_

_The blonde crossed his arms and_ _pouted. "I don't wanna get older!"_

_His father_ _sighed. "I know, my darling little son, but you'll be_ _able to wear it without it being too big!"_

_Dean_ _smiled softly. "Father?" The small child asked_ _._

_"Yes_ _Dean_ _?" He hummed. "Can we go out to pick_ _a_ _pples? Just the two us? This time? I want to spend_   
_time with you!"_

_Finn smiled in response. "_ _Why of_  
 _course! Anything you want to do! I'll even clear my_ _schedule just for you!" The small child laughed in response. "Then let's go pick some apples!"_

_They both spent a good amount of time_   
_together picking apples, even picking some flowers along the way. Unknown to the both of them, Trish atched from a distance, seeing as they two were_   
_spending some time together. "Let these happy memories last." She mumbled to herself and turned away, heading into an unknown room._

_After some time, Dean and Finn made their way back home with some apples and flowers. "I enjoyed spending time with you, today my son." Finn said walking besides his son "So_   
_did I! I wanna spend time with you again father..."_

_Finn sighed. "I know Dean, but the moment I have free time,_ _I'll go_ _spend time with you!"_

_The blonde smiled gently. "Thank you, father..." He yawned, and Finn noticed he was tired. He snapped his fingers, letting the apples and flowers disappear and picking up his son. "It's time for a nap my son." He said, and Dean remained silent falling asleep in his arms._

_Unknown to them, a certain_ _Resurrector_ _had been passing by. He stayed within the shadows watching over the blonde. Making sure he was safe. He couldn't risk having his plans be ruined._

_But who knew his plans would change once he meets him again._

_You can guess you could say a change in heart?_

_Or perhaps that smile was enough to warm up his heart?_


	26. XXVI: Planning

Shortly after their heart to heart conversation ended, they still didn't pull away from each other's embrace. They both didn't want anyone or anything pulling them apart from each other. Even if Dean wanted to pull away from Roman, his grip would only tighten around the blonde.

"Ro, I think it's best if we start coming up with a plan for when my father arrives and then after that our wedding." Dean looked up into his light grey eyes, gazing into those irises. "You're right, my dear..." His eyes lightened up, hearing the word _wedding._ He stared back into the younger demon's own red eyes, before pulling away from their embrace. It didn't feel warm anymore. It was colder without him.

"I'll go get the others." Dean said, making his way towards where Becky, Alexa and Seth was.

Once he made it to where they were, they began asking if he was alright or if something had happened. He then told them everything was fine, and that nothing else had happened.

"Actually, there's something I would like your help with, well actually, Roman and I need your help in with  
coming up with a plan when _father_ arrives." He said looking over at them.

"Well, you can count me in, Deano." Seth spoke. "Whatever it takes for ya to happy with dipshit over there. Then you can count me in."

A small smile formed itself on his face. "Thank you, Seth... Really I appreciate it." Seth returned the smile. "No problem, bitch!" And there he was. The usual little shit Dean knew for a long time now.

Becky looked over to Dean. "Count me and Alexa in too. We're determined to do what it takes!"

Alexa smiled over at him. "Whatever it takes. Even if I don't like him. I'm only doing this for you."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. Then, let's head back. We all have much to discuss." They agreed, and they all made their way over to where Roman was. Once they made it back to him, Seth was the first one to speak. "So what exactly is this plan?" He asked looking over towards Roman and Dean.

"The plan is simple." The blonde started. "We all try to get along with our father, no matter what he tries to do. Don't let him get into your head. Trust me, I know what he's capable of doing once he's inside your head." He finished.

"Wait Dean, what about you being pregnant?" Alexa asked with a concerned tone in her voice. "Will he be able to tell or will it remain a secret?"

Shit. He nearly forgot about being pregnant. Dean thought about this for a moment until Roman spoke up. "I would rather have my fiance's pregnancy remained a secret, Alexa." He spoke. "If that's alright with you, my dear?" He looked over at Dean, seeing his hands reached down to his stomach, looking at it. "It's alright keeping my pregnancy a secret from him."

Becky placed her hand on his shoulder. "Dean..." The blonde looked up to Becky. "Everything will be okay. I can assure you that he won't find out, plus your only almost three months. It won't be visible for a few more weeks." Becky assured forming a small gentle smile

He sighed and nodded in agreement. "You're right about that. Then it settled, we'll be keeping this a secret." Everyone couldn't agreed in response.   
Meanwhile Seth crossed his arms as he spoke up. "How the hell do we even get along with your dad? I mean  
no offense Deano, you and Roman noodles over there don't seem to get along with him at all."

Seth was right about that. He guessed he'll have to pretend to get along, and  
Roman...

Who knows.

"We're just going have to pretend we get along with each other." Dean narrowed his eyes at Roman as he continued. "You'll only have to get along with him for a short amount of time." Meanwhile the demon didn't look too pleased seeing Finn, but gave up into the idea for the sake of Dean.

"I can _try_ to get along, dear, but don't expect me to get along with him the whole time." He said, at least he'll try right?

Who knows, but he does intend to keeping his word about it. "Oh there's one more thing." The blonde stated, making the others look over at him. "After our father visit, Roman and I plan to get married after that."

"Shit! Really!?" Seth said. "Lil Deano"s growing up too fast on us!"

The blonde glared at him and rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up you lil shit." Seth smirked at him back and winked at him. "Whatever you say, bitch!"

Yep, he'll never change.

"REALLY!?" Becky squealed happily. "I hope I can help plan your wedding!"

The blonde smiled slightly. "You don't really have-" But Becky just cuts him off. "Nope, I insist! I want to help you plan it!"

Roman stood behind and wrapped his arms around Dean, leaning down to his ear. "Let her help plan our wedding, my lovely bride." He whispered and the blonde's smile grew in response. "Fine, she can help  
plan our wedding." He muttered, and Roman moved away, still keeping his arms around the blonde.

"Well, I think that was enough for today." Becky said. "Let's just relax for the rest of the day! So tomorrow we can start planning the wedding!" She exclaimed, and they all agreed with her.

Soon, after everyone left to do whatever they wanted to do, leaving Dean and Roman alone. "Darling?" He cooed.

"Hmm," I hummed in response, and suddenly he was picked up bridal style. "Roman!" He laughed and the demon's smile turned into a grin. "Let's spend more time together, my dear." The blonde nodded, and Roman took him into their shared bedroom, setting the blonde down on the bed before joining him.

Dean leaned his head against his shoulder, one thing was on his mind as he sighed. "Hey Ro, can you tell me something?" He asked and Roman hummed in response. "Of course, my dear!" He said.

The blonde thought about it for a moment and just went with it.  
"Can you tell me how you felt about finding out about everything that's been happening?" He asked waiting for a response.

"Dear, I may not show it, but I was quite in a state of shock seeing what will happen in the future, and learning what our child would be." He said and moved away from his shoulder, placing Dean's hand on his cheek. "I may not have noticed that you didn't show it, but I was expecting that response."

Roman leaned into his touch, closing his eyes. "If we have never knew about this, what would have happen then?" Dean mumbled enough for him to hear, and he opened his eyes, grabbing his hand that was on his cheek. "Dear, I would have waited to find out everything then." He said bringing the blonde's hand to him.

A small smile appeared on Dean's face. "I guess your right about that. We would have to wait to even see it!" He said, and Roman hummed in response.

"That's right, my dear." Roman smiled gently and the couple sat there in silence, enjoying each other's company. 


	27. XXVVI: Wedding Plans

The next day came without a doubt. And only two days remained before _his_ visit to the HRSA, to see Becky and Dean but mostly to discuss whatever their father was planning on discussing. In all honesty, the blonde wasn't looking forward to his visit.

Not one bit.

Who knows what he's planning on telling Dean or doing.

Currently, he was with his sister and Seth in his office discussing wedding things, and of course Peckers was in there running around the room.

"Sooo, what ya thinking about?" Seth asked looking over at the blonde "...I honestly don't know." He muttered out sadly. "Your thinking about dad's visit are you?" Becky asked looking at her brother as well.

"If I told you, I wasn't would you believe it?" He asked avoiding her looking at him, "Cheer up Deano, the sooner the day he comes to pay his fucking visit the better he'll leave you alone." Seth explained sitting up from his seat, and walking over to Peckers, picking him up, and made his way back to his seat.

He had to agree with Seth here, the sooner Finn was visiting the better. "Yeah, you're right about that."

Seth smiled in response and looked down at Peckers and started petting him. Dean smiled back at him as well.

"Well, let's get back to discussing about the wedding." Becky said. "Well, actually let's discuss about the outfit Dean will be wearing!" She exclaimed smiling.

"Hmm, well obviously it's needs to be perfect." Becky nodded in agreement.

"Everything needs to be perfect! It's your big day! But the outfit will be perfect!" She exclaimed and her brother agreed and narrowed his eyes at Seth.

"Seth." He looked over to him. "Boy I know where the fuck this is going. And the answer is no."

Dean crossed his arms and playfully pouted. "But Seth-"

"I'm not getting fucking drunk just so you can film me again. Especially around you, I don't plan on getting drunk. Remember last time I got drunk around you?" Seth asked, and smirked in response.

Oh. He remembered that day. It was very interesting.

"What if I gave you fifty bucks?" The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Higher."

Dean rolled his eyes at him and sent a a glare. "A hundred bucks?"

"You got yourself a deal, Deano! Now where's my money?" Seth asked holding out his hand, which the blonde sighed and pulled a hundred bucks out of his wallet and handed it to him. He really doesn't use money so he mostly gives it to Seth. "Thanks babes!"

The brunette then took the money. "Time to get some!-" Dean narrowed his eyes to Becky. "I mean... You know what, fuck it."

He handed Peckers over to Dean.

"I'm going to get some drugs!" He soon ran out of the room, to which Becky called after him, but it was already too late for that. Knowing Seth, he already left to get himself some drugs or who else knows what. Becky sighed as she sat back down. "What am I going to do with him?" She said looking over to her brother, who shrugged in response.

"Remember this is Rollins we're talking about here." He said looking down at Peckers and started petting him.

"I know we are discussing about weddings right now, but how did you find out about Peckers anyway?" Becky asked looking over at the chicken. "Fun story, actually I just woke up out of nowhere and decided to clear my head. So I did and   
and well caught him sneaking into the hotel holding this little cutie!" He lifted up Peckers to his sister. "Isn't he adorable?"

The Irishwoman smiled in response. "I do have to admit he is pretty cute." He held him up to her. "Hold him!" Becky took the chicken and from the looks of it he looked happy seeing he was getting attention. "Well?" Dean asked.

"He's adorable!" Becky said, petting him. "See! I told he was!" The blonde exclaimed leaning back into his chair, "Well, let's get back to wedding, alright?" Becky said and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, so about the outfit. Do you want you it white?" The blonde shook his head. "Yeah... No. I don't want it  
black either. Maybe grey?" He asked tilting his head to the side. "I'll see what I can do! Next thing is your hairstyle! I think you would look beautiful with your curly hair back!" Dean looked at her. "But my hair short though with the changes I went through."

Becky nodded and smiled in response.  
"Hmm... Well what about a flower crown? I think it'll look great with the changes, you still are who you are Dean, and don't ever let anyone doubt you that." She said, which Dean smiled back in return. "Well, at least that settles then. Oh, that reminds me, no making me wear thongs. I don't like wearing them." He said, which Becky raised an eyebrow. "Not even ones Seth made you try on that one time?" She teased. "Sis no, I fucking couldn't get them off for like thirty minutes because of the fucking wedgie I had and then I tripped and fell down the stairs when I finally got them off, I broke my ankle that time too!"

Becky laughed at him. "I'm just playing with you, but hey you wanted to try them on that one time."

"I was thirteen at the time! I was just curious when Seth gave me those!"

Becky smirked. "Yes you was but I know how you are." She teased.

"Go ahead and believe what you want to believe! But don't guarantee it!" Becky sighed in defeat.

"You win this time." Becky stood up from her seat holding Peckers in her arms "But I'll win next time!" She said, soon leaving his office and closing the behind her, taking away Peckers with her.

He leaned against the arm chair and closed his eyes, thinking how everything will turn out in the end, thinking how everything will turn out in the end. He just hoped nothing bad happens when his father pays his  
visit there or that his pregnancy isn't revealed. He opened his eyes took out his phone, and looked at the two pictures that was sent to him a while ago.

_Is this all really going to happen?_

"Even if this all does happen, when will it all happen exactly? Could it happen within the coming days? Who knows..." He mumbled to himself and took a closer look at the picture where the three of them was together. Looking at it much closer, he noticed that he looked around two or four years old. So it was possible it would happen soon.

Very soon.

The blonde stood up from his armchair and turned around and looked at the window, seeing the rose garden Roman had given him. Then he saw his _reflection_ on the window. It was him, but he looked...

Different.

Very different.

The blonde looked just like the way he looked in the picture, except his eyes weren't red anymore. They were baby blue just like they before...

Before discovering who was his mother. "I wonder, if that really what triggered my eyes to change to red." He said to himself, looking at his _reflection_ on the mirror, he saw that that's exactly how looked like in the picture. He closed his eyes and leaned against it. "Whatever happens, I hope that I'll be alright." He said, pulling away and opening his eyes and the _refle_ _ction_ was gone. It was just now him.

Taking a closer at it, that reflection didn't come back, he heard a knock on the door, stepping away from the window. "Come in." He said turning his attention to the door. The door opened to reveal his demonic fiance.   
"Dean, I'm not intruding, am I?" Roman asked stepping into the room, and the blonde shook his head in response.

Roman closed the door behind him and made his way over. "What's troubling you, my dear?"

He just sighed. "Just thinking about something..." He said turning away from Roman. "Thinking about the future?" He asked while folding his hands behind his back.

_How the hell did he know?_   
_Oh wait, he's The_ _Resurrector_ _for crying out loud Dean. He knows everything!_

"Yeah I was thinking about the future." He replied, and he felt two arms wrap themselves around his waist. "What else darling?" He leaned his head against the blonde's shoulder. "Nothing else really." He replied, leaving Roman humming in response. "Dean don't be afraid to tell  
me what's on your mind."

"I'm not afraid to tell you... I'm just thinking about our future with our little girl here. Well, when she's born!" Dean said smiling and Roman pulled himself away from his shoulder, turning him around to face him. A small, but yet gentle smile was on his face. "The day she's born she'll be the full proof of how much I love you, my  
dear. What we created is full of love."

"Yeah..." He said looking up into his light grey eyes, which he stared down into the blonde's own red eyes. "I love you Dean." He said leaning down to his lips. "I love you too Roman." The raven haired demon then kissed him on the lips, pulling the blonde close to him, wrapping his own hands around his waist while Dean's own arms made it's way around his neck. They both stayed in each other's embrace for about a minute, before pulling away, meeting each other's flustered faces. Smiling to himself, Dean gave him a quick peck on the cheek, making his face turn into a darker shade of red.

Roman's smile formed into a grin, and he leaned down once again, kissing all over the blonde's face, making his face turn into a darker shade of red as well. He pulled away and whispered into his ear. "Shall we  
dance?" He cooed and Dean couldn't help but smile. "We shall." He replied and they danced the night away.


	28. XXVIII: Why You Always Gotta Do Me Like That?

"Tomorrow's the day, right?" He asked looking up at Seth who was sucking on a popsicle in a sexual way of course. "Yeah, tomorrow's the day. It's gonna suck ass tomorrow." Seth said as he continued to suck on the cold treat. "Someone knows what there doing." Dean said and smirked. 

  
"Ha! l know what I'm doing, also take notes, you'll probably be sucking off Roman noodle's soon... Unless you already have." The brunette returned the smirk making eye contact with Dean. "Huh? Sucking him off?" Seth started to laugh out loud, causing him to almost fall out of the chair he sat in. "Woooowwww, you poor little innocent shit. Ya know giving him a blow job?" The blonde felt his face starting to heat up. "SETH SHUT UP! I was only messing around!"

But the brunette's grin grew wider. "Poor little Deano. Honestly though Roman's hot as fuck!" He smirked.

_Huh, that's true. He is fucking hot..._ _Damnit_ _Seth!_

_"_ Oh, shut up will you? I know he's hot and- wait why I am even hanging with you again in the first place, again?" He asked as his best friend resumed back to sucking the popsicle off.

"So we can avoid cleaning, helping, and fixing up the apartment building because we're lazy shits?"

"Just like old times, right?" Dean punched his shoulder playfully and Seth chuckled. "Just like old times! Weren't you like fucking twelve when we first got involved with Rhea?" He finished his popsicle, throwing the stick away somewhere onto the floor.

"That's right! That was the year I found out Trish wasn't my real mother... So l guess I let everything out that time."

Seth nodded in response. "Yeah, I know babes." A small smile appeared on the blonde's face and Seth returned the smile. "Remember when we met?" Dean asked and Seth's smile turn into a smirk. "Hell yeah I remember! Oh! Weren't you the cutest little shit!" Seth grabbed the blonde's face and started pinching his cheeks. "And so fucking small!" The blonde glared at him but Seth pinched his cheeks harder. "Aw, no  
threats?"

"Trying to recreate our first time meeting each other?" He said to himself quietly. "Two can play that game!" A grin appeared on his face. "Come on Dean!"

"Slut!" He snapped his fingers and a blade appeared on his other hand.

"Bitch!" Seth said, and the blonde swung the blade towards him, but Seth let go of his cheeks and dodged the blade right on time.

"There he is!" Seth's grin grew wider. "And you didn't leave a scratch on me!" He hummed and pointed at Seth's face. "Guess again!" The brunette touched his face and scoffed. "Ah, shit! You cut my cheek! Damnit! I finally thought I was able dodge it this time!" He complained which made the blonde rolling his eyes playfully. "Think again slut!"

"Such an insult!" Seth said dramatically. The blonde raised an eyebrow at him. "Seth, you're starting to bleed." Seth touched where the cut was. "It's just a little blood! Come on help me put a bandage on this! Also you better put that blade away or else Becky's gonna take it away from you." He grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged him to outside of his apartment. He dropped the blade on accident down the hallway as well.

Maybe no one will ask about it if they find it?

Last time the blonde went in Seth's small apartment, there was sex toys  
everywhere. And he meant EVERYWHERE.

"Seth?" He looked up to him. "Yeah?" The brunette replied with a smirk. Oh how this fucker knows. "If I walk in there. I better not see what I think I'm going to see." Dean said reluctantly but Seth chuckled. "Not this time, Deano."

_This time! This fucker. I'll kill him for real this time._

Before he had time to respond Seth dragged him into the apartment without a warning, when they got inside, there were no sex toys lying around.

  
It's literally just Peckers sleeping on his pillow on the couch.

And here Dean thought he would see sex toys laying all over the place. Even in Seth's fucking bathroom!

"Told you!" Seth laughed as he made  
his way to the couch and sat down. "See even Peckers knows I'm telling the truth!" The blonde raised an eyebrow, oh poor Peckers, he's heard some shit.

The brunette pointed at a drawer nearby him. "Bandages. First drawer unless you wanna see what I have in those drawers--." Dean cut him off and raised both of his hands. "NOPE! I'm good! I don't even wanna see them!"

He made his way to the drawer and opened it slowly.

_I_ _swear if there's a fucking dildo in here, I'm gonna kill him._

Once he opened the drawer there was a box of bandages and...

Condoms.

"Seth! What the fuck?"

He grabbed the box of bandages and closed the drawer making his way to him. "Ya saw them, didn't ya?" He asked raising an eyebrow while smiling, the blonde nodded in response opening the box and pulling out a bandage. "I bought them for you and Roman."

What the fuck.

"SETH!" Dean yelled at him and he  
started laughing. "What? You and Roman want another kid?" He felt his face start to heat up. "Shut up! It's too early for that! Plus I'm already having one already!" He pulled the bandage out of it's wrapping and placed it on Seth's cut. "Lighten up, bitch! Ya know I love messing around with ya!"

The blonde rolled his eyes and sat down next to him. "You never change do you?" Seth laughed in response. "Ya know it, babes!"

_Oh this son of a bitch._

He thought to himself as he bandaged him up. Dude, let me do your face, I want to put some makeup on ya." He said which made Dean raised an eyebrow. "You're not gonna poke my eyeball out, are you?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I just want to do a natural look!" Seth said getting off the bed making way to one of his drawers pulling out his makeup kit.

"Please! I promise I won't make it look stupid this time!"

Either this could go wrong or good. But then again, this was Seth for crying out. Dean sighed and let him. He made his way back and started doing his face. "Jeez, you really are starting to look like that picture." Seth said while applying some makeup on him. "You think so?" Dean hummed, "Yeah, I mean, your hair short but it's growing, red eyes and then your outfit makes ya look hot. Plus your wings will change. Well, they won't be pure black anymore."

He had to agree with him about his appearance

Wait?

Did he just call Dean hot?

"Fucking hell, Seth. You know if Roman heard you say that, you probably be dead by now." The brunette laughed. "Then where will I go? Double hell! Ha!" Dean rolled his eyes playfully.

_Oh this pain in the ass_ _._

After a few minutes, Seth said he was done, stood up and went to grab one of his mirrors and handed to Dean. He took it and looked at his face.

_Seth really knows how to do makeup Just like the old times._

He set the mirror to the side and looked at him. "Thank you, Seth!" Dean said letting a smile appear on his face. "Anything for you, babes!"

For the next four the both of them spent the time either talking about random shit, playing with Peckers, and eating some food. Eventually, it was getting late, so the blonde told Seth he going to head back to his own apartment. They said goodbye, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Just as he was about to leave he heard Seth yelling. "PECKERS! NO! DON'T SHIT ON THE FLOOR! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

The blonde just laughed and walked away.

"Oh, Seth, you should've been paying attention to him." He said to himself as he made his way into his apartment.

Once he was in the living room, he noticed Roman wasn't there yet. It was getting pretty late. "Where is he?" He muttered to himself, but shook his head. "Roman is fine. He's The Resurrector after all." He said as he went to change into his sleep wear.

After he was done, he took the makeup off of him in the bathroom and walked over to his window in the bedroom and stood there, admiring the view, but he remembered he wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

His father was coming there. He just can't let Finn get into his head or anyone or else who knows what he'll do.

A few moments passed and he heard the door opening. He didn't turn to see who it was. Most likely Roman. He heard the door shut, footsteps making their way to him.

He still didn't turn around. He couldn't. He didn't want Roman knowing he was getting upset or worried about his father's visit. He felt two arms wrap themselves around him. "Troubled?" Roman asked and he nodded. "Everything will be fine, my dear." Dean nodded in response. "Don't let him take you away me-" He cut himself off. "Don't let him take us away from you Ro..."

He was at the verge of tears, which made Roman turning him around to face him. "Smile, my dear. I won't let  
him take what's mine." The blonde nodded and let the tears run down his face. "Don't cry, my dear. It doesn't suit you!" Roman leaned down and kissed the corners of Dean's eyes taking the tears with Roman. He smiled slightly. "There's that pretty smile." He said making Dean smile more.

Roman placed a hand on his cheek. "I promise you that he won't take you away from me. He will never take you away from me." Roman said as he leaned down. "You promise...?" Dean asked as he leaned closer. "I promise, Dean." He whispered and kissed him on the lips, holding the younger demon close to him. The blonde happily returned the kiss.

Eventually, they pulled away from each other, Dean looked into his light grey eyes, and he could tell he was  
telling the truth.

Roman was going to keep his promise.

He hadn't lied to him...

Not once.

Roman then guided him to their bed and they both layed down there together in each other's arms.

The blonde felt something on his stomach and he looked to see Roman's hand on his now three month in stomach.

He was being careful not accidentally leaving claw marks behind from his claws. Roman's smile wasn't the one he usually puts on. His smile was a warm and gentle smile. Dean placed his hand on top of his and he looked up at him. "Soon we'll have her in our arms." A gentle smile appeared on Dean's face.

Roman smiled in response and pulled him closer to him. He closed his eyes, whispering about how much he loved Dean and their daughter, and how he'll be there to protect them.

Eventually, Roman fell asleep while holding Dean close to him. He felt his eyes grow heavy and fell asleep in Roman's arms.

" _ **የረቿልነቿ ረቿፕ ፕዘቿነቿ ዘልየየሃ ጠቿጠዐዪጎቿነ ረልነፕ."**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a random chapter. The next one though? Well let's just say I'm pretty sure y'all ain't ready for it xD


	29. Reigns Coming Undone

It was the next morning and Dean wasn't looking forward to today. Not one bit. It was still pretty early he believed. He sat up and glanced over to Roman, who was still asleep. At least he was at ease...

For now.

Dean can only hope that his father doesn't try to pull anything. He knew the demon king's tricks and games by now.

Sighing, he got off the bed and grabbed his phone that was nearby him and made his way to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and locked it. The blonde leaned up against the door and slid down onto the floor. "There's only one person who can tell me why he's coming in the first place." He said to himself and unlocked his phone and searched for a specific someone in his contacts.

**_Trish_ **

Once he found her name, he first hesitated to call her.

"What if she doesn't answer me?" He said to himself. "Only one way to find out." He called her, and waited.

Waited.

And waited.

It went straight into voicemail. "Please." He called her again. "Please. pick up. Please I need you, Mom... I'm sorry for every-" He was cut off. "That's all I needed to hear, my daughter." It was Trish. He didn't even notice she answered right away this time.

His eyes widened slightly. "Tri-" He cut himself off. "Hi mom..." He muttered. "Hello sweetie... I know why your calling me. It's about your father's visit, isn't it?" Trish asked. "That and something else." She sighed. "You saw the pictures I sent to Becky?! I have a reason why I sent her those pictures. If you'll hear me out."

"Go ahead. I'm all ears." Dean said and Trish began explaining everything from the moment he was born, he was powerful enough to overthrow his father, and that he didn't believe it until now, when Finn found the room and saw the portraits. "He forced me to tell him everything from how you overthrow him to how you became the Queen of Hell."

Dean stayed silent. How the hell was he suppose to response to this!?

"Shocked?" Trish asked. "I was in your place when I was told this news. Your father barely listened to this. He left at a certain part when we well... I was told that you would become The Resurrector's wife." Trish said.

"Roman..."

Trish hummed in response. "But I sense something horrible will happen today." She said with a concerned voice. "Dean... Don't let him get to you... Whatever it takes you must not let him control you." She said. "You are powerful enough to stop him."

"How am I even powerful enough to overthrow him in the first place...?" He asked, doubting if this was even possible to do. "Because you're Lita's son. I wish I could tell you more, but it's up to you to find your true powers." Trish said.

_My true powers? I can barely even make a flame grow! But how would that even be possible?! He's The Demon King for crying out loud!_

He shook his head and relaxed. "I'll take your word on that."

"Do you still want to know why he's planning on visiting you?" Just as Dean was about to reply felt something was coming up his throat.

"Oh no. Shit." He dropped the phone and quickly got up and ran to the toilet and threw up. "Dean?! Are you alright?!" Trish asked. "I'm fine..." He responded and walked back and picked up the phone. "I'm fine..." He muttered out.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

He didn't respond. "Your father doesn't know about you being pregnant... That was the only thing I never told him. He asked, but I said I didn't know when that happened..."

"Mom... Please tell me why he's planning on coming here." He asked, getting worried about the different possibilities that could happen. "He's going to rip you away from Roman." She said and Dean was at verge of tears, but he wiped them away before they could even start failing. "Will... Will you be coming to the building as well?" He asked.

"I won't be able to Dean-"

"Why?! Please. I need your help to stop this..." Trish sighed. "I wish I could, but he has me chained up at the moment. Well one of my legs is chained, and I've tried to get out multiple times, and none of my powers seem to work." She said and Dean could hear her moving around and the chain in the background. "You hear it, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." He replied. "For how long exactly now?" He asked. "Two months after the last time I saw you."

_She's been chained for a while?!_

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled. "Dean..." She sighed. "Don't apologizes for this. This isn't your fault." Trish said in a serious tone.

"But it is my fault."

"It's not your fault." Trish said more seriously. "Dean, he's coming. Remember none of this is your fault and do what you must do in order to protect yourself and your friends from his plans. I love you, sweetheart. Never forget that, and protect your daughter."

"I love you too mom... I'll protect them. I'll protect them all." He replied feeling tears sliding down his face. "I'm glad I was useful to you. Wish I was there to tell you how much I loved you, and hold you telling you everything is alright."

Then he heard his father in the background. "He's here. Dean. Goodbye, I'll see you very soon." Then she hung up. "Mom! Don't go, please!" He cried out even though it was too late.

"You'll always be my mother Trish." He mumbled to himself and wiped the tears away, and made his way to the door. He opened the door and there stood Roman.

Shit.

Dean tried walking past him, but he blocked the way. He's not going to let him through.

"We're not doing this again, Dean. Tell me, my dear. What's wrong?" Roman asked, but Dean didn't respond. "Dean are you keeping something from me?" The blonde shook his head. "No." He muttered, although Roman wasn't buying it. His smile was forced. Clearly, he wasn't not happy that Dean was lying right in front of his face. "I'm not going to repeat myself, dear."

He sighed and looked at him. "He's going to rip us apart." Roman's smile looked forced. "He's not going too, my dear." He said while pulling me to him. "We're never going to be apart again, Dean."

_Maybe he's right..._

His arms wrapped themselves around Roman. "Smile my dear! You're never fully dressed without one!"

The blonde smiled in response. "Okay, I'm smiling!" Roman chuckled. "There's that pretty smile!" He exclaimed and leaned to kiss the blonde's forehead. "Roman!" His smile grew into a grin. "Perhaps, my lovely soon to be bride was expecting me to kiss him somewhere else?" Roman asked seductively. Dean's face started heating up. "Uhhh... I don't know what you are talking about!" He replied looking away from him.

"Mm... Darling." He cooed making the blonde's blush more visible now. An idea appeared in his head. Just thinking about it made him smirk. He pulled Roman's shirt down to his level and kissed him which he returned eagerly. He pulled away to see a small blush on his face. Dean chuckled at his red face and Roman pulled him into another kiss.

Eventually, he pulled away, and soon they started getting dressed and they made their way downstairs where everyone else was waiting for them. They discussed the plan once more, that they wouldn't let Finn getting into their heads or even mention anything about Dean's pregnancy. Chris and Tegan were both aware of what would happen today. They just had to make sure everything will be alright.

××××××

"Hey guys." Becky spoke getting everyone's attention. "Less than an hour." She said and Seth walked over to Dean who was rubbing Roman's back, trying to get him to relax. "Come on babes. Let's get ya ready." Dean nodded in response. "Let's go." Seth and Dean left to go up to his apartment while Alexa dragged Becky to her to get her ready.

"What do you think will happen?" Tegan asked, looking up to the other two demons that remained in the lobby. "Who knows what the fuck will happen. I'd say Balor is trying to get out of your deal, Rome." Roman didn't even respond, but simply glared at Chris before walking to his office.

"He really does love Dean, doesn't he?" Tegan asked, and Chris groaned just hearing the word love. "Yeah, he sure fucking does." The smaller demon sighed. "I'm going up to help Seth and Dean. Let us know if Finn arrives earlier then expected." Tegan said leaving Chris to himself and his cheap booze.

She made her way up to Dean's apartment and knocked on the door. "Who the fuck is it?" Seth yelled. Tegan rolled her eyes at the words  
"It's Tegan! I came here to help!" Seth opened the door and let her come in and shut the door behind her. Dean tuned to Tegan. "You're here to help, right?" He asked and Tegan smiled in response. "That's right! I'm here to help with your outfit since I heard Seth did your hair!"

Dean smiled and stood up, with Tegan quickly took measurements of him. "I have an idea!" Tegan quickly left the room. "Uh, what's she thinking?" Seth asked, and Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows." Tegan soon came back into the living room with some items. "Seth turn around or leave the room!" Tegan said holding up a needle and thread. "I have some work to do!"

Seth shrugged his shoulders and walked out the room closing the door behind him. "Just close your eyes! Trust me!" Tegan said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Alright, I trust you!" The blonde said closing his eyes and Tegan went straight to work. after a good twenty minutes or so she was done with the outfit! "I made it look very similar to your outfit in the portrait! Expect I added a black jacket!" Tegan explained. "Thank you, Tegan! I appreciate it!"

She smiled in response. "Should we let Seth back in now?" She asked and Dean nodded. "Seth, you little shit!" He said and the brunette walked back into the room. "Who you calling a little shit, bitch-" Tegan cut him off "So what do you think about his outfit?" She asked and Seth looked up  
at Dean. "Holy shit..." His jaw dropped. "Damn Deano you looking hot-"

Tegan poked him with a needle. "Ouch! What the fuck?!"

"Shush! Or else Roman will have your head on his wall!" The blonde laughed at Tegan's comment. Roman would surely have killed Seth if he said that in front of him.

"You're freaking handsome!" Tegan said and a small blush appeared on the blonde's face. "You think so?" He said while they both nodded in response with a smile placed on their faces. "Deano, ya looking hot." Seth pointed out grinning. "Shut up." Seth's grin grew wider. "Sure thing babes!"

After a few minutes of them just chatting, Dean and Seth's phones went off. They each looked at the  
message before looking at each other then at Tegan.

"Two minutes..." Dean muttered out for them to hear.

"Everything will be alright, Dean! You'll see, plus we won't let anything happen to you!" Tegan said, looking up at him with a small smile. Seth nodded in agreement, "Plus if he tries anything." Seth pulled out a gun out of nowhere. "Fully loaded baby!" He said and put the gun away, and pulled out and handed Dean a medium sized box he pulled out of nowhere.

"Figured you'll need it in case you can't summon one." He said and the blonde took the box.

He opened the box and his eyes widen slightly "This..." He started. "This was the blade I gave to you." He looked up at his best friend. "Heh, yeah it is. I'm  
letting you borrow it for now. The blade is inside a leather band and you can attached it to your leg. Call it a temporary gift." He said glancing at the blade in Dean's hand.

"Then turn away so I can attach it." Seth turned away and Dean tied the leather band around his leg where it wasn't visible for anyone to see.

"Alright. Then let's get this done and over with." Seth turned back and nodded in agreement while Tegan  
stood there with a smile on her face ready for what's to come.

The three left the room, and they made their way to the lobby where everyone else was waiting for them. Once they arrived there, Becky was in the outfit she wore to the news station, but her hair was braided to the side, and Alexa's appearance remained the same and she was carrying her spear with her.

Chris was there drinking his cheap booze while eyeing the main door, and Roman was nowhere to be seen. Becky and Alexa made their way over to Seth and Dean while Tegan made her way over to Roman's office to go get him.

"Nervous?" Becky asked and Dean nodded. "I know, but we'll get through this together." She said looking around at everyone who was present at the moment.

"Yeah, we're all in this together. No matter what." He said and his sister smiled in response. "That's the spirit!" She said.

Suddenly, Dean's phone went off. "Who's texting you?" Alexa asked and  
he shrugged and pulled out his phone, reading the message, surprised at this. "Mom is coming here as well." Seth raised an eyebrow. "Since when the hell did ya call her mom?" He asked

"Since this morning." Dean replied with a small smile on his ace which  
quickly faded away.

"Would ya look at that." Seth said pointing out someone and they turned their attention to see Roman walking out of his office and making his way to the blonde. "We'll leave ya two alone." Seth pulled Becky and Alexa away from Dean as Roman was now standing in front of him.

"Darling." He looked up at him. "Hey Rome..."

The older demon didn't mind the nick name, well not yet at least since they have other important matters to attend to. "How do you feel, my dear?" He asked, leaving Dean sighing in response. "If I told you I was fine  
would you believe me?" He asked and Roman pulled the blonde to him. "Don't worry. The sooner he comes to pay us a little visit, the better he leaves quickly and quietly." Roman said with venom in his voice.

Dean didn't argue with him, but remained in his arms. Until, there was a knock at the front door. "It's time." Becky said making her way to the door while Alexa trailed behind her with her spear still in her hand.

Roman pulled away and instead held his fiance's hand in his own, making  
sure to intertwine them and having a good grip on.

Then multiple footsteps were heard. Dean's hand gripped tighter around his hand and he returned the grip, letting him know he was right here at his side.

Then he appeared.

The Demon King of Hell, himself, Finn Balor, along with Trish by his side. Trish had a worried expression on her face but put on a fake smile.

Becky stood on the other side while Alexa was glaring at Finn from Becky's side, ready to attack him if he tried anything, and Seth was standing near the side of the bar, ready to pull out his gun anytime.

"Ah, Dean, my lovely Bringer of Death." Finn said as his smile grew into a grin.

"I'm not the Bringer of Death." He replied with venom in his voice.

Finn raised an eyebrow at his son before he laughed, turning his attention to Roman, who's eyes were now full on black. "Son, the reason why I'm here is for one reason." Finn started "And that is to take you away from this bastard and marry you off to another overlord!"

"W-What?! Why?!" Dean stuttered, and Finn just smirked. "Oh, it's simple, my son. Before he decides to  
kill you!" He explained. "That was part of the deal. Unless... He's been keeping secrets from you." He said glancing at Roman, finding his horns  
were slowly growing.

"Roman?" Dean looked at him. "What the fuck are you keeping from me?"

"Oh, you don't know, Dean? Did he tell you that he would treat you well, and love you?" Finn asked. The blonde nodded in response. "He lied to you son. Our deal was if he doesn't overthrow me then he's free to do what he wishes to do to you. As long as you remain alive. He never intended to love you, Dean. He was using you for his plan."

"Sweetheart, that's enough-" Trish was cut off by Finn glaring at her before turning his attention back to Dean. "Would you like to know his true intentions?" Finn walked closer to Dean, he let go of Roman's hand making his way in front of his father. "Yes."

Roman stood there in silence. There was nothing he could do now.

"He planned to use you to overthrow me, to get into your head by pretending to love you." Dean's eyes widened and he turned his attention back to Roman. "He used you, son. The Resurrector never intended to love, just to use you."

He walked over to Roman, anger showing in his eyes "Is this all true..?" Roman remained silent, before his smile grew into a grin. "Yes, it was my dear."

"What the fuck?!" Seth yelled and walked over to Roman, shoving him away from Dean. "You fucking used him?!"

Roman just shook his head and chuckled. "Those were my true intentions at first-" Seth cut him off, pushing him away even more. "At first my ass! Fuck that! You fucking hurt my best friend you fucking bitch!" Seth yelled at his face.

"Let me finish." Roman growled, shoving Seth out the way and made his way back to the blonde. "Dean, let me explain." He reached for his hand, but his wings covered him.

"Talk!" Dean demanded with venom in his voice. Roman stood there for a moment in silence before he sighed. "Yes, I'll admit that Dean, but I changed my mind! I just want you at my side-" He stopped himself and saw that his fiance had tears falling down his face. "Dear, don't cry."

Roman tried to reach for him once more, but Trish stood in front of him, glaring at the demon. "You've done enough." She turned towards her son and held her arms out to him. The blonde's wings moved to the side and he walked into her arms. Trish hugged him, telling him it was alright.

Seth on the hand, pushed Roman hard away from them. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Other then you being hot- still! YOU USED MY BEST FRIEND! And what's worse is YOUR NOT THINKING ABOUT YOUR FUCKING BABY HE'S CARRYING!" He screamed, and that caught the attention of Finn.

"His baby?" Finn asked,

"Oh shit." Seth mumbled, getting a death glare from Alexa, while Finn turned his attention to Dean. "You're carrying his offspring?!"

Dean hid his face in Trish's arms while she held him close glaring at her husband. "He is. And there's  
nothing wrong with him carrying what they created together." Finn's anger was beginning to boil.

"Dean... I'm sorry." Roman said with a sad tone in his voice, looking down at the ground.

Suddenly, Finn was laughing, shaking his head. "The Resurrector apologizing? How ridiculous!"

Oh, that was enough to trigger Roman. In a flash, Finn was sent across the room, crashing into one of the walls of the building, breaking various items. "Roman!" He cried to him, but he made his way to Finn, his horns had grown bigger, bloody scars on his face and clothes and the dark voodoo signs were around him. He was going to settle this once in for all. Next thing they knew Roman sent flying across into another room crashing various items and even knocking down some columns with him.

"ROMAN!" Dean shouted trying to make his way over to him, but Trish held onto her. "Dean, don't! If you go to him, he'll be killed just trying to save you!" She said while Finn and Roman were both now in their demon forms. They both charged towards each other, aiming to kill.

Before their very eyes the building   
began shaking from the damage they was causing to themselves.

"We need to go now! Or else we'll be crushed!" Alexa said pointing towards the front door of the HRSA. They all agreed then they all ran towards the  
exit while Trish, Seth and Dean stayed behind. "Dean, we must leave now!" He looked over at her with a worried expression in his eyes. "What about Roman?!" He asked, looking over at the fight between the two demons, seeing blood all over them as it continued.

He felt Seth picking him up and looked up at him. "He'll be fine! Let's get out of here!" Seth and Trish ran out of the HRSA along with the blonde in his arms.

Once they made it outside, not even a minute later passed, part of the HRSA collapsed.

Some damaged walls of the building almost collapsing on them, they all closed their eyes but Dean held out his hand, quickly summoning a barrier around them to prevent them from getting killed or hurt. This was one Lita's hidden powers that Trish was aware of. Dean didn't even know he had this power until now.

Eventually the barrier faded, and Seth puts the blonde down.

They all looked around seeing the HRSA was now a pile of rubble. Some of it was still barely standing. But the only person was on the blonde's mind right now.

Roman.

He quickly ran away from everyone  
else, making his way to where more of the destroyed building was, trying to find him. He tried moving as much of the rubble as he could with his bare hands, leaving cuts on his delicate fingers that was now bleeding, but he didn't care and continued searching for him. After a few moments, he found Roman's cane underneath some of the rubble, picking it up and looking around, trying to find him.

Then he saw a body leaned against a wall.

Not just any body.

Roman's body.

His body was leaning against the wall. Dean quickly made his way over to Roman with the cane in his hand, nearly tripping on the rubble.

_**"ROMAN!!"** _   
  
  
  
  
  



	30. Don't Leave Me

**_"ROMAN!"_**

Blood. It was the first he saw when he had finally made his way over to him. Roman was covered with blood all over him, from head to toe. Dean dropped his cane he held in his hand before he fell to his knees just by seeing Roman in the state he was in.

_Was he still alive?_

He thought to himself, he couldn't move just thinking about it, and seeing that Roman wasn't moving either. He shook his head and crawled over to him pulling the demon's body towards him. "Please." He could barely say. He didn't care if he had gotten blood on himself.

All that mattered was Roman.

"Please don't leave me..." The blonde was at the verge of tears. "Please don't die..." He whispered, hiding his face in Roman's chest as the tears slid down his face. "P-Please..." He begged gripping onto the demon. "Don't leave me and our daughter! We need you here!" He cried out shaking while holding Roman close to him. "You promised me nothing would tear us apart!" He yelled into his chest.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped themselves around him, he removed himself from Roman's chest and looked up seeing his light grey eyes were half lidded and a huge smile was placed on his face. "Hello darling..." Roman could barely say. "Y-You're okay." The blonde muttered. "Don't worry, my dear... I intend to keep our promise." Roman said grinning. "I did promise you, didn't I?"

"Yes..." He replied. "But... You lied to me Roman. You lied." The demon's grin faded into a frown. "Dean, I'm sorry. Those were my true intentions when I first agreed to marry you, but somehow my dear, you made me feel something." Dean looked away avoiding eye contact with him. "All this time... Did any of this mean anything to you-" Roman grabbed his chin making the blonde look at him.

"My dear, everything we have done meant something to me." He said. "All of this meant something to me! You know why dear?" He asked letting go of his chin, and he shook his head in response. "Why my dear, you taught me a new emotion! You taught me how to love!" He explained letting go of me before standing up.

Roman held his hand out to him and he took it, pulled him up. "I really taught you how to love." He mumbled enough for Roman to hear. "Yes, you did sweetheart." Roman said with a small smile on his face, and Dean returned the smile. A minute passed  
and a shot was heard.

The blonde felt a sting on the side of his shoulder, his eyes widened, looking down to see the bullet that barely missed him only leaving a scratch behind. He whimpered slightly at the pain and Roman's eyes  
turned into black and he pushed Dean behind him. "My Bringer of Death, you got in the way." A sinister voice spoke.

"No... Please. Don't do this!" He cried out from behind Roman. "Silence, Dean! Or else!" Finn shouted and he remained silent. Roman's horns began growing, but Dean could see he was trying not to lose control again. "Your lucky I missed you Dean, or else you would have been dead by now." The Demon King started. "You see this?"

The blonde looked over Roman to see a white gun in his father's hand. "This right here, is an angel's gun. It could kill you slowly and painfully."

Roman turned to the blonde. "I'm ending this now." He said, but was held down when Dean grabbed his arm, making him look. "No... Your in no condition to fight! I don't want to lose you!" Roman's smile turned into a grin.

"You won't lose me, my love. My patience has run out. I am ending this, my dear." Before Dean had time to reply, Finn was already thrown across the now fallen HRSA, and Roman charged right at him.

Once they were out of sight again, a shot went off...

Then another...

"Please not him!" He screamed out loud and by then everyone was there beside him. "Dean! We heard shots go off! What happened?!" Seth asked, and he pointed out to where the shots came from. He was stunned...

He couldn't speak...

Who got shot?

Then footsteps were heard, slowly they made their way towards where everyone and the blonde was. He fell to his knees upon seeing who stood in front of them.

_**The Demon King.** _

"N-No! He cried out. "WHERE IS HE?!" He shouted at the monster in front of him.

Finn just laughed in response. "Roman was too weak to put up a fight. So I did the honor to put him down." He said, throwing his cane in front of his son. Everyone gasped in response, the blonde felt tears running down from his eyes.

"ROMAN!" Dean yelled and stood up,  
grabbing the cane and tried to run over to him, but his father caught his wrist. "You're not going anywhere. You're coming with us now." Finn said while his grip tighten.

"Trish! Becky! Let's go." He said processing to pull his son away while he continued struggling to see if Roman was really gone...

Kicking and screaming wasn't helping and before he knew it, he was shoved  
into the limo along with Becky.

Before he was shoved into the limo, he could have sworn he saw Trish telling Alexa, Chris, Seth and Tegan something, and they seemed to agree.

Then Finn called for Trish to get in again and she followed after him. Before they left Finn grabbed his hand and pulled the ring Dean was wearing off. "You're not his anymore my Bringer Of Death. You belong to your new future husband now." He said and threw the ring towards the rubble of the apartment building

The blonde tried to stop him, but he shoved him away and before they went on back to their home.

××××××

"He took her." Tegan said, which made Seth growling in response. "Come on. We gotta save Roman over there before he's really dead!" They both ran over towards where Roman was, and to their surprise he was still breathing. He wouldn't be able to move until his body is healed. "Where's... Dean?" He asked in a weak tone, they all looked away expect for  
Alexa.

"Finn took him along with Becky." She said avoiding eye contact with him. "That bastard took him." Seth said. "Finn told him that he had killed you!" Roman just groaned in response, he looked over to see Tegan stood next to him. "Here." She handed him a ring.

"Dean's ring." Roman took it and held him close to him. "Roman, Seth is gonna have to help you up. So your going to have to deal with it." Alexa said, and Seth stood beside him. "We got three days." Seth started. "Three days before Dean's new engagement with someone else is announced." Roman's eyes twitched, clearly not happy about the news.

"Yeah, I know." The brunette helped Roman up. "Let's get you healed up. In three days you and Deano will be reunited." Roman agreed and they made their way to his home to get him fixed up. Once they were there they began helping him with some of the more serious injuries. Tegan did most of the work after putting a bandage around his head.

After a while, Seth asked how did he even survive an angel's weapon. "It's quite simple." Roman started. "It wasn't a real angel's weapon just an ordinary gun." Alexa and Chris both raised an eyebrow. "What the..." Chris said. "I think it's time we explained the fucking plan here to Roman noodles here." Seth pointed out.

"The sooner we talk about it the better we have a chance to think it all the way through." Alexa said, crossing her arms.

"The plan is fucking simple. On the day Dean is announced to marry some other shit. There's going to be party going on to celebrate your _death._ And Dean will be singing that day."

"Roman." Alexa said. "While he's singing you will appear behind and grab him. We're going to be shutting off the lights so no one will be able to see what happens." She finished. "So basically as soon the lights shut off ya grab him and start running." Seth said looking over to Roman.

"Who's plan was this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Trish." Chris replied. "She planed this whole fucking plan out, and she also says you have her word on her safety and your baby."

Roman shook his head and groaned. "Three days? I don't want to wait that long to see my dear, but if I must. Then I shall wait to have him back in my arms." He said. "In the meantime, save your energy. You'll be needing it for revenge." Seth smirked while Roman returned the gesture with a small smile. They would have to wait three days just for them to reunited with Dean and Becky, no matter what it takes.

Roman planned on taking Dean and his daughter back no matter the cost.


	31. Choose

"Everything hurts... Why? Really I wonder why everything hurts so much... Oh, that's right." Dean said to himself holding Roman's cane. "That monster took him away from me and our daughter. He took Roman away from us. She won't ever be able to meet her father."

He had bags underneath his eyes, red  
and puffy after crying for hours. He was lucky enough not to have Roman's cane taken away from him. After what happened yesterday, Finn threw him into his old bedroom, making sure to keep the door locked and the windows were bordered up as well. Finn intended to keep him in here. He didn't know what he's planning, but all he knew was Finn planned to marry him off to some other overlord.

"Why me? Why did I have to be weak? Maybe I could have done something, but I'm just too weak to do anything."

Then a knock was heard at the door. "Dean, it's Trish. Do you mind if come in for a bit?" She asked. "Come in." Trish then walked into the room and the door closed behind her. Dean heard a clicking sound on it so the door will lock after someone enters or leaves.

Then she walked over to him. "How are you holding up?" She asked, the blonde looked away sighing. "I'm still grieving..." He replied. "I... Why? Why did kill him?" Trish felt so sad for him, she pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry... It's my fault, my dear son. If I had never said anything then you and Roman would still be together." He returned the hug feeling the tears slipping down his face.

"Dean... I promise you that I will get you out this, and I promise you the safety your daughter." She said wiping the tears away. "You need to be strong not only for yourself, but for your daughter and Roman. He's waiting to get you back."

Suddenly his eyes widened. "H-He's alive?!" He asked and Trish nodded. "Yes, but you must wait for him. He'll come get you on that day."

Dean nodded in response. "But there is something else I must tell you." She said. "On that day, you must keep singing no matter what happens."

No matter what happens?

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "What are you implying?" He asked. "Trust me, Dean. Just keep singing and you'll see why." He nodded. "Then I'll do it."

Trish smiled and kissed the top of his head. "That's my brave boy."

Soon they began chatting about some things even about his and Roman's daughter. "Have you thought of any names?" Trish asked, smiling.

"Actually... I'm letting Roman name her. I want him to name our daughter." He replied, but Trish on the hand kept her smile on her face. "Is there particular reason why?" He smiled. "He already has a name in mind."

"Well, isn't that lovely? Look at you, you're not grieving anymore."

_Huh... She's right. I guess knowing Roman's alive is enough to keep me from grieving._

"Dean, I know this is very difficult being apart from him, but you'll just have to wait for him to come for you."

He nodded, sighing. "I hope these next two days will go by quickly." Trish placed her hand on his shoulder. "It will, my son. For now I need to keep you and your daughter safe-" She was cut off by a knock on the door. Dean glanced over at her with a worried expression. "I'll take care of it."

She then proceeded to walk over towards the door. "Come in" She hissed towards the person.

And of course it was Finn that walked in with a huge grin his face. "I would like to speak to Dean in _private._ " Finn growled and Trish glared at him. "I wish not to leave him with you alone. You've done enough damage to the poor boy already!" Dean could see he got angry at her comment. He really had no other choice.

"Mom, it's alright. I can handle this." He said and she asked if he was sure. "Yes, I'll be fine."

"I'll be outside." She left the room closing the door behind her.

He sighed and looked up to his father. "What do you want?" He asked with venom, and Finn started laughing before returning to his normal self. "Well _son,_ I'm here to talk about that offspring you carry within you."

_This bastard!_

"What about my baby?!" Dean asked raising an eyebrow, and his father's grin grew wider. "You have two choices. Either get rid of it or I get rid of your friends. Starting with your best friend, that pornstar." He backed away.

"W-What?"

Finn glared at him. "It's either your friends lives or that offspring you carry."

"Are you fucking making me choose? Between my friends and my baby?!" His father nodded. "Yes, I am."

Dean placed on hand on his stomach. "You can't make me! I won't choose between them! I want them both here with me!" Finn's grin looked more forced, clearly he wasn't happy about his son talking back to him. "If you don't choose, then say goodbye to both of them."

"You can't make me choose between this! I won't be able to!" Finn chuckled. "I am not going to repeat myself again Dean. You have until after the party to decide, and if you don't say goodbye to your friends and that thing you carry."

Suddenly Dean's eyes twitched. "Thing? THING?! THAT THING IS MY BABY!" Finn gasped when he was suddenly pushed forcefully back toward the wall, seeing Dean grabbed his jacket and with his eyes gone black instead of red. "THIS THING IS ROMAN'S AND I BABY! AND I PLAN ON KEEPING HER AND MY FRIENDS!" He screamed at his face, Finn looked surprised and shocked to see this different side of Dean.

That's when Trish burst through the door, quickly pulling away Dean from him and into her arms. "Get out!" She spat out in a harsh tone.

Finn looked at the blonde carefully and growled. "You have until then." He said leaving the blonde's room and slammed the door behind him.

"Dean, you need to calm down." Trish reassured him. "It's not good for the baby."

The blonde didn't even realized his anger had exploded.

"How can I?! He wants to take everyone I care for and love! First, he tried killing Roman! Second, he wants me to get rid of my daughter and my friends!" He spat out angrily. "Dean!" Trish shouted. "Don't let your anger control you!" She started gently stroking the back his head. "Relax... It will all be alright. I promised you the safety of you and your child. And now I'm promising you the safety of your friends."

He breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down. "I'm calm..." Trish sighed in relief. "Don't let him get to you. I promised you and Roman the safety of your child. Remember that, I won't let anything happen to your daughter." Dean nodded and hugged her. "Thank you... Thank you." He muttered over and over again.

"Your welcome, my son." The blonde looked up to her and smiled softy. "Really, thank you after everything." She kissed the top of his head. "Of course. Now it's time for you to rest. We have one more day then after that you'll be reunited with Roman in his arms." Dean nodded and Trish guided him to the bed. He got on the bed and laid down while Trish covered him with a blanket.

"Are you going to see them?" He asked yawning slightly. "Yes, would you like me to tell them something?" She asked.

"Tell them I'll see you all very soon, and tell Roman that I love him and I would like to know the name of our daughter." Trish smiled in response. "I will gladly tell them." He felt his eyes grew heavy. "I'll see you in the morning." Trish whispered as Dean drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

××××××

Once Dean had fallen asleep, Trish remained with him for a few minutes before snapping his fingers and a snake appeared around her arm. "Protect him while I'm gone." She whispered and the snake slid down her arm, making it's way underneath the bed hiding itself within the shadows.

_This is all I can do for now._

She thought to herself as she made her way outside of the room, closing the door behind her and made her way to the front door.

It was late.

No one would be wondering around this time while she was gone. Once she left, she made her way to the limo and got in, driving to Roman's place.

When she arrived there she made her way to the front door and knocked on it. A minute passed and the door had opened, revealing Alexa was the one who opened the door.

"I have come with news." Trish said and Alexa let her in, guiding her towards where everyone else was.

As soon as they arrived, they began asking questions, but Trish held her hand up in front of them to stop them from asking. "First things first." She started. "Dean is alright, he is well and so is the baby." She could see from the corner of her eye Roman had lighten hearing his fiance and their daughter were alright.

"Second, Finn is making him choose." She said and Roman raised an eyebrow. "Choose between what?" He asked. "He's making Dean choose between keeping her friends alive or keeping your daughter." Roman's eyes had now gone black again.

Oh no. He didn't look happy about it.

"Relax." Seth said. "We still got time, right?" The brunette looked over towards Trish. "Yes, Finn's giving him until after the party is over, and if he doesn't choose then you will all perish including the baby." She replied, seeing everyone was in shock.

"After the party?" Roman asked, and Trish nodded in response. "Then we have no other fucking choice but to wait." Seth spat out.

"There's more to this isn't there?" Alexa asked glancing over to the queen. "Yes. Dean has asked me to tell you all he will see you very soon, and..." She turned her attention to Roman. "That he loves you, Roman."

"Let my dear know that I love him too." Roman replied. "Very well then. Also, there's one more thing he asked me to tell you." She said and Roman looked at her. "He wants to know the name of your daughter. Dean said you had a name in mind for her." Roman turned away from everyone. "Well, I do have a name in mind for my lovely daughter!"

"So what's the name of yours and Dean's kid then?" Seth asked, and everyone nodded in agreement turning their attention to him.

"Tell Dean I would love to name her..."

" _ **Amelia.**_ "


	32. What A Lovely Name.

The following day came shortly after waking up, Trish came by to check up on Dean, along with a medium size box with three holes on the side of the box, and placed on the bed. "It's a gift from Seth. He thought you would need someone other then my snakes to keep you company." Trish said while he pulled the box and opened it revealing the chicken.

"Peckers!" He pulled him out the box and held him close, smiling while he seemed just as happy to see the demon. "I guess your friend Seth was right about sending him over to you. You seemed to look a bit more happy then usual." Dean looked up towards Trish, smiling softy. "If you go back and see him, please tell him, thank you. And yes, I am a bit more happy to see that Seth was able to send him over during this time." Trish nodded in response returning the smile.

"There's something else I would like to tell you, Dean. Well, it's actually from Roman." Dean tilted his head to the side. "What did Roman tell you?" He asked returning his attention to Peckers, stroking his feathers gently.

"Roman has given me the name of your daughter." He looked up at her. "What's her name?" He asked. "Amelia. That is the name he wants her to have." She replied.

"Amelia? What a lovely name." Dean said while a small smile appeared on his smile. "I love it! It sounds rather unique!" He exclaimed happily. "Is there a specific reason why he chose this name?" He asked and Trish shrugged her shoulders. "You'll have to ask him yourself when you two see each other again." She replied, nodding in response.

Dean returned his attention back to Peckers, continuing to stroke his feathers gently. "Roman loves you too." He looked up Trish. "He told me to tell you that." The smile grew on his face. "I'm glad... I'm glad he still loves me." He said and Trish placed her hand on his shoulder. "Of course he still loves you. If he didn't then he wouldn't even bother coming after you."

_She's right about that... If he didn't love me then I would be left alone to myself._

"I'm such an idiot for thinking that. Heh... Such an idiot!" They both laughed a bit. "My apologizes for laughing but I don't think you're an idiot for thinking that." Trish said. "Oh, that reminds me, Dean."

"Yes?" He asked. "Your other friend, Tegan. I believe that's what her name is, will be arriving here on the day of the _party_ with your outfit. Finn requested that she makes your outfit because I told him that she made your outfit in the portrait." Trish said, nodding in response. "He won't try anything, will he? He won't hurt Tegan right?" He asked, worried about her safety.

Trish shook her head. "No, he won't be able to. Not as long as you can protect her from in here." Trish replied. "Protect her from here?" The blonde asked raising an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw what you did. You have your mother's gift, the barrier. If anyone dares to hurt anyone close to you within your reach you could easily summon a barrier to protect them."

"But... That was only one time. I haven't even tried to summon the barrier" Dean replied doubting if he could even summon something that powerful. "Dean..." Trish sighed. "There's a reason why you become queen. Do you know why?" She asked and he shook his head. "Remember what I said, you are Lita's son. You're powerful enough to overthrow Finn. You just haven't fully unlocked every power within you."

"Just because you say I'm powerful enough to overthrow him doesn't mean I'll be known as a..." He shook his head. "Never mind. I'll tell you when the time comes." Trish sighed apologizing for what she said and Dean told her it was fine.

_When the time comes, I'll tell her about it. For now it's best just to focus what's ahead of us._

"Hey mom?" He started. "Can you tell me about how to raise Amelia? You know, how I should care for her properly." Trish's eyes lighten up hearing how he was asking for advice from her. "Of course! I should've told you how to raise Amelia properly!" She explained. "Well, let's see. You'll have to love, care for her, and feed her. You know the basic stuff."

"How was I when I was a baby?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "A nightmare." Dean glared at her. "Just kidding!" Trish laughed. "You were a very pouty baby. You didn't like sleeping unless you felt as if someone was either holding you or with you, but other then that you did cry a lot more then Becky."

"Alright, well maybe... Amelia might not so much be like me. Maybe she'll be more like Rome." He said.

"I agree with you. Amelia is his daughter after all, she will always have a smile on her face just like her father." Dean smirked. "She's gonna be a daddy's girl, isn't she?" Trish returned the smile.

"Now then, Finn isn't here at the moment, let's get you something to eat and then I will be taking somewhere within these walls." Trish said. "Somewhere within these walls?" Dean asked. "I think it's time that I showed you the portraits instead of looking at them from your phone."

He nodded. "The portraits are still here? But I thought-" Trish cut him off. "You thought he destroyed them? Well he did, but somehow they returned to the state they were in, I assume it's destined to be." She said, looking away towards the window that was boarded up. "This bastard." She muttered and snapped her fingers.

The windows were no longer boarded up. "If he asks, you tell him it was me. I don't want him hurting you any more then what he did before." She said and Dean nodded in response.

Trish held her hand out to him. "Come along, my son. Let's get you something to eat, and then I will show the portraits."

"What about Becky?" He asked not aware of where his older sister was. "Finn took her with him just so you two don't come up with anything." Trish replied still holding her hand up to him. He sighed and took her hand and she pulled him up. "Can Peckers come with us to?" He asked Trish and she agreed as long as he didn't cause trouble.

Smiling in response, she lead him out the room along with Peckers trailing behind them and into the dining hall. "We have the whole day to ourselves. Finn won't be back till possibly very late in the afternoon or even in the night."

"Mom, why is he even doing this?" He asked.

"I wish I knew why... Just how I wish I knew why he took your mother from you and tricked her." She mumbled the last of it out. "Will you tell me about my mother?" She nodded, smiling. "Of course, I will tell you about her while we eat something." She said and Dean nodded, letting a small smile appear on his face.  
  


**_Mother.._ **   
**_I wish I was able to meet you..._ **


	33. Memories Of Lita

**_Mother, I wish I was able to meet you._ **

  
"Now where shall we begin, Dean?" Trish asked, shortly after they started eating. "Well, may I ask how exactly you met my mother?" The demon smiled, looking towards him. "Simple. I met her when she was still alive for a good four years. We met when I was  
running away from some angels, you see, we met in the beginning of time. Maybe about a thousand years later? I don't quite remember exactly when." She replied, letting her smile grow.

"What happened when you first met?" The blonde asked. 

"Well, I was injured and she helped me fix some of my injuries. I realized that the poor girl was all alone. There wasn't anyone around where she was. Apparently, she was outcast from where she came from. Lita didn't go much into details about where she really came from."

_An outcast?_

He thought to himself for a second. "What do you mean she was an outcast?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "She was an outcast because she had powers that could kill or give life to. The same one's you have. Lita was known as The Bringer of Life and Death." Trish said. 

"Did you believe it?" Dean asked and Trish raised an eyebrow. "Did you believe she could kill and give life?"

"No, I didn't believe it at first but when I saw what she did. I believed it. A single touch was enough to kill anything, or give life to. She showed me with various things that were either dead or alive. Lita thought her power was a curse." She sighed looking away. "I didn't see it that way. However... I wished I could have saved her... She was my dearest friend. Truly someone worth saving. She died four years after I met her." She said looking back at Dean.

"If I may ask how did she....?" Jet muttered out and she stood up from her seat and walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Her own power went against her." Trish started. "Lita wasn't careful with her  
power. She didn't realize it until it was already too late." She said as tears slipped from her eyes.

"My dearest friend died in front of me. Lita always told me... My power will be the end my of my life. Yet, I never believed her." Dean wiped the tears from her eyes. "That's horrible..." She nodded. "After her death, Lita became an angel. Not just any angel. One of God's favorite angels. He saw her power as a gift."

"A gift? What does that mean?" He asked. "Well, not exactly as gift, but a way to give others a chance to live again. Whenever she was with someone who wasn't worth dying, she saves their lives, but if it's the opposite. Then they die."

"And she did that for a very long time then, she must have felt something while doing so? Am I correct?" Trish sighed in response. "Lita hated, and I mean _hated,_ killing others. That's when he sent her to hell on the day of the annual extermination, and there we met again."

"She killed, didn't she?" The blonde mumbled enough for her to hear. "Very few, but after that extermination happened we saw each other whenever the exterminations happened, but then Finn tricked her and well... I won't say, but then you were born."

_This bastard will pay._

"What happened after I was born...? He hesitated to ask. "He killed her, and took you away, giving you to me to raise. Then a few days later he told Finn that you would be powerful enough to overthrow him, and he didn't believe. Yet, I listened to every word he had to say." Trish said, smiling softly at him.

"Then I was given three items from him. Finn had already left after hearing about you overthrowing him." She said.

"Three items? Is two of the items are the portraits?" She nodded in response. "So what's the third item?" He asked as Trish stood up and held her hand to him. 

"Let me show you."

Dean took her hand and Trish guided him towards the library and into a hidden room within the room. 

As they walked in they stopped in front of two large curtains covering what could be the portraits. "Are you ready to see two portraits in person?" Trish asked and Dean nodded in response.

She let go of his hand and walked over to one of the portraits on the left side. She pulled it off revealing the portrait of Dean, but as the Queen of Hell. "So this is really me, isn't it?" He asked gazing upon the portrait. "Yes, it really is you, my son. Some of the changes have already happened to you." Trish pointed out. "You're slowly beginning to become what you've destined to be."

Trish walked over the other portrait on the right side, and pulled the curtain off, revealing Dean, Roman and their daughter Amelia in his arms.

"Amelia..." He whispered walking up to the portrait. 

"She really does look like her father... She even has his smile." He said turning his attention back to Trish.

  
"But she does have your beauty, Dean. Even one of your once baby blue eyes." She pointed out. 

_That's right I nearly forgotten since most of her hair covers the eye._

He thought to himself, seeing that everything will work out in the end. He hoped so... 

"Ready to see the last item?" Trish asked and he nodded in response. "Follow me." She said walking away towards what appeared to be a case on the other side of the room. "Inside this case, is something you saw in the portrait of yourself." She said, grabbing the case and held it in front of the blonde. 

"Open it."

Dean opened the box which revealed what appeared to be a small rod. "Don't be shy. You can grab it." He grabbed it and pulled it out of the case, and suddenly the small rod formed into a cane with a rose onto it and thorns around it. "It was once Lita's weapon. It may look like an ordinary cane but it's not. You see that was the trick."

"What do you mean by that was the _trick?_ " He asked raising an eyebrow. "You see Dean. This cane is the exact same one as in the portrait, and also becomes a scythe in times when you need it. It's suppose to look like a cane instead of weapon." Trish said pointing out to the cane. "Do you like it?" She asked, looking towards him. 

"I love it. If it's from my mother then I treasure it." He replied smiling softy and Trish returned the smile.

  
"Wait, how exactly does it become a scythe?" He asked. 

"Like I've said before, when the time comes it will become a scythe. When the time does come, remember this. Your scythe is an angels weapon. So do be careful when you use it."

The blonde nodded in response. "Take care of it. You and that weapon are the last things I have from your mother. I would hate to see you hurt or anything at all happen to you." Trish said as Dean wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug.

"I'll be fine mom... You can trust me. I promise you that I'll be fine. No matter what happens I'll be safe." Trish returned the hug shortly after telling him how she was happy to have raised, care, and loved him. 

Eventually they pulled away and made their way outside of the hidden room and into the library. "You're not overwhelmed are you?" Trish asked and Dean shook his head in response. "Good. I don't want you getting overwhelmed especially with my little  
granddaughter still inside of you for another? Six months?"

"Yes, six months, but soon we'll be able to bring Amelia into this place, I hopefully she'll be happy." Trish smiled. "Cheer up Dean. I'm sure Amelia will be happy. After all, she is smiling!" Trish pointed out and Dean nodded in agreement. 

"Now, let's spend some time talking about some other things and discuss what will happen on the day of the _party._ " She said which Dean nodded in agreement.

**_I'll see you very soon,_ **   
**_Roman._ **   
  



	34. A New Visitor

_**"ፕዐጠዐዪዪዐሠ** _

  
_**ጠሃ ዕልዪረጎክኗ ዕቿልክ**_

  
_**ሃዐሁ'ረረ ጌቿ ጌልርጕ ጎክ ጠሃ ልዪጠነ ነዐዐክ** _

  
_**ሀቿዪሃ ነዐዐክ."** _

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow was the day he would be able to reunite with everyone and Roman.

And the end of this nightmare.

Earlier, Finn had come to pay Dean a little visit. He came to remind that he only had until tomorrow to decide the fate of his friends or Amelia.

He also told him that Tegan was coming a day early to get started, and that he won't hesitate to hurt her, but Dean wasn't going to let that happen.

Shorty after his little visit, he told him that Tegan would be arriving later in the evening. With that said he left without another word, but a quick glance at the blonde.

Surprisingly, he didn't question why Peckers was here, who sleeping on the bed next to him. Sighing, he laid down next to the chicken, stroking one of his feathers gently. After a few moments Peckers woke up. "Sleep well?" He asked sitting up, and Peckers climbed onto his lap, nuzzling into me. "I guess that answers that." He mumbled and the chicken looked up to him smiling.

Dean returned the smile, stroking his feathers. "Just today and we'll be back with everyone else tomorrow. Truthfully.... I want to see Roman more than anything." He said to himself as he continued to stroke Peckers feathers, who was enjoying that.

After sometime, he heard a knock on the door. It couldn't be Tegan, right? It would be too early for her to arrive. He grabbed Peckers and placed him on the bed, getting up and headed towards the door.

Then it opened, but no one came  
through. "Huh, it must have been my imagination." He said to himself.   
He closed the door. "If I tried to leave he would know..." Sighing, he turned away and walked back to the bed. He stopped seeing a small demon on the bed next to Peckers.

It was Tegan. "Hi Dean!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"T-Tegan?" Dean muttered walking closer to her. "It's been a few days since I last saw you! Or since you even seen anyone else.."  
He nodded in agreement and sat down next to her. "Yeah... It really has been. How is everyone?" He asked looking at her. "Well, Seth Alexa and Chris are fine, but Roman..." She looked away. "I'm not sure how he really is. Roman is barely around us, he's always in his room." Tegan started looking back at the blonde with a small smile.

"Sometimes, when I go up and clean his room, he's sleeping in his armchair while holding something shiny in his hand. Out of my own curiosity I went to go check what he was holding! And guess what he was holding?"

Dean thought for a moment before tilting his head to the side. "I'm not quite sure, Tegan."

The smaller demon's smile grew. "A ring! Your ring!" She explained happily.

"My ring...?" Dean asked looking down at his finger where the ring was once there. "That's right... How could I forget?" Tegan patted the back of her head. "It's alright! With everything that's been going on! I don't blame you, Dean."

"You don't?" He asked returning his attention back to her. "Nope! I may have not know you like Roman, but I know that you're just trying to stay strong for the sake of him and Amelia." She explained. "Also... We found out what Finn is planning to do to us and Amelia." She mumbled the rest out enough for Dean to hear.

"It's not going to happen... He won't kill any of you or make me get rid of my daughter." Dean said standing up and walking over to one of the drawers. "If he does." He opened one the drawers and pulled out the rod that transformed into a cane. "Then... I just have to learn how summon this." He turned back to her, and she was gazing at the cane.

"That's the cane from the picture!" Tegan exclaimed, getting off the bed and walking over to take a closer look. "It really is! Where did you get it from?" She asked looking up at the blonde. "I got it from my mother Trish, she said it was from my biological mother, but it's not really a cane."

"Then what is it really?" He sighed. "It's actually an angels weapon. It's true form is a scythe, but I'm not sure how it looks like yet." He said looking towards the cane. "Mother said when the time comes it's true form will be revealed, but I'm not really sure what she truly means by that."

"Does she mean when someone's in danger? Or in need of saving?" Tegan asked as Dean shrugged his shoulders and walked back behind the bed and reached towards Roman's cane that he kept hidden in case his father tried taking it away from him. "That explains why I don't see his cane with him anymore." Tegan said looking at Roman's cane.

"After what happened... Thinking that he was dead." He sat on the bed and Tegan joined him after. "I kept his cane with me as a memory about him... I really thought... That..." The smaller demon hugged him. "It's  
alright Dean. You don't have to finish that sentence. It caused you already enough pain. It's better for you not to think about!" She said, pulling away and Peckers walked over towards him and sat on his lap, leaning against his stomach.

"I think he likes her already!" Tegan pointed out towards the chicken.

"Well, I'll definitely let Amelia play with Peckers." He replied, petting him while he leaned against his touch.

After what seemed like hours, Tegan soon began taking measurements of him and talking about how the outfit should look like. They discussed about it for a bit and they decided on just the night watch outfit based on Jon Snow from Game Of Thrones.

Soon after Tegan began working on the outfit with Dean helping as much as he could, and after a good few hours the outfit was done.

"Well, I think we're done here!" Tegan exclaimed, admiring the outfit they had created together.

"Yeah, I believe we had." Dean replied smiling down at her.

"Try it on!" She insisted handing him the outfit. "Alright, let me go try it in the bathroom. I'll be back in a moment!" He replied taking it and walking towards the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

He removed his clothes and changed into the formal one, he looked in the mirror seeing that the small baby bump was slightly showing but he didn't care.

After a few minutes he walked out of the bathroom wearing the outfit and Tegan was smiling. "You look great Dean!" She explained admiring the outfit on him.

"Thank you Tegan. Really, I appreciate what you've made for me!" She nodded in response. "Well, it's all thanks to you for helping me with your Jon Snow themed idea too! Without your help it might taken a  
bit longer!" She explained while she held up a simple blood red crystal necklace to him. "I think this would suit it very well!"

He leaned down to about her level and took the necklace and put it around his neck. "So what do you think?" She asked as Dean walked over to the mirror and she trailed behind him.

"I love it!" The blonde replied. "Well, I'm glad you do." Tegan said.

A few moments passed, and there was another knock at the door. "Dean, it's me. May I come in?" Trish said from the other side of the door.

"Come in mom!" He replied and she opened the door and closed it behind her. "Why Dean..." She walked over to him, "You look absolutely beautiful!" Trish said admiring the outfit on him.

"Thanks mom." Dean replied letting a small blush appear on his face. "So is this your outfit for tomorrow's event?" Trish asked looking over at Tegan. "Yes! This is it!" She replied. "Well, we do have some things to talk about. About the plan, of course."

  
Nifty and Dean both nodded in response "All I have to do is keeping singing no matter what, right?" He asked and Trish nodded. "Yes, no matter what happens." She replied.

"Alright then, tomorrow is the day." Tegan gave him a soft smile. "Don't worry! You'll be back with Roman in no time."

"Then let's be ready for what happens next!" He said while Trish smiled at him. "That's my son. Now let's prepare for everything that will happen tomorrow." Dean smiled back in response as Trish began explaining what would happen tomorrow.


	35. The In Between

**_"ፕዐዕልሃ_ **

**_ጠሃ ዕቿልዪ_ **

**_ፕዘቿ ፕጎጠቿ ዘልነ ቻጎክልረረሃ ርዐጠቿ_ **

**_ሃዐሁ ሠጎረረ ክቿሀቿዪ ጌቿ ፕልጕቿክ ልሠልሃ ቻዪዐጠ ጠቿ_ **

**_ቿሀቿዪ ልኗልጎክ."_ **

The day had finally arrived. Dean woke up bright and early today with Tegan had spent the night there in his room just in case something happened. 

Looking over where Tegan was, she was still asleep cuddling next to Peckers, who was still asleep as well. So he decided to get up and made his way to the bathroom to get started with the day. Not even a moment later, he felt something rush up his throat. 

Morning sickness. 

Great.

He rushed over to the toilet and threw up. After he was done he felt someone rubbing his back and looked over to see Tegan. "Feeling better Dean?" She asked and the blonde nodded in response. "Yeah... Just some morning sickness. I'll get used to it." He replied while she rubbed his back.

"I miss him." He muttered out. "So much..." Tegan kept on rubbing his back, telling him that it's alright and that today he would see him again. "Just a few more hours, right...?" He asked. "Just a few more hours! Oh, that reminds me!" Tegan ran out the bathroom and he followed her out. 

Once he got there, Tegan handed him his cell phone. "But... I thought-" She shook her head. "After that day, I asked Seth to come back with me to what's left of the building and well I told him to call you, and with luck it was still there! And it's not damaged!" She pointed out.

"Does that mean?" Dean asked looking towards her. "Go ahead! Call them!" Tegan said smiling at him. The blonde nodded in response and called Seth's phone number. "Please pick up Seth." 

After a few seconds, Seth had picked up. "Deano, is that really you, bitch?" He smiled hearing his best friend's voice. "Hah. Hi to you too you little shit..." He replied hearing him chuckle. 

"How you been?" Seth asked.

"Well... If I said I was doing good, would you believe me?" Dean said. "Don't worry, Deano. Today we're coming for you! Speaking of that... HEY DUMBASSES! I GOT DEAN ON THE PHONE COME AND SAY HI!" Seth shouted, making the blonde put his phone away from his ear for a second. "Damnit Seth my fucking ears." He yelled slightly. "Sorry bitch, but you're on speaker now." Seth said while Dean heard Alexa, and Chris surprisingly asked how he was doing.

The blonde told them that he was fine and Alexa asked if Tegan got there without any harm and asked about Becky. "I honestly don't know... I haven't seen her for the past three days." He replied. "It's okay. We'll  
be there later on today to get you both." Alexa said while Dean hummed in response. While they were talking he noticed someone was missing.

"Hey... Where's Roman?" He asked, not getting a reply right away. "Well..." Alexa sighed. "He's always in his room, he barely comes out. Roman misses you, Dean. Tegan has told us that all he does is sleep a lot that's about it. Nothing else." Alexa said. "Can I speak to him...? Maybe he won't be so... Down. Please?" Dean asked and Alexa went to go get him.

Once, she left to get Roman, Seth began asking him about Amelia and he told him that she was fine, and nothing was going to happen to her.

The brunette sighed in relief and talked to him for about another minute until...

"Hey! Who the fuck just took my fucking- ah shit never mind." Dean could heard Seth running away. "Oh Seth... You done fucked up." The blonde said to himself, shaking his head in disappointment slightly.

"My Darling is that really you..." 

His eyes widened just by hearing his voice. "Roman?"

"Yes, it really is me." He replied. "How are you, my dear?" Roman asked. 

"I wish I could tell you that I'm fine... But in reality... I just want to be back with everyone... With you." Dean sighed. "My darling, soon you will be back in my arms, and this time I won't let you go." Roman said, making a small smile appear on the blonde's face.

"You're right... I'll be back with you and I won't ever leave your side again or let anyone take me from you." He replied. "She misses you, Rome. Just like how I miss you." 

Roman chuckled in response. "Awh, does our little Amelia misses her daddy?" He cooed, making Dean laugh a little in response. "Wait... Why did you chose the name Amelia for her?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Hmm, I wonder why my dear." The blonde rolled his eyes playfully. "Roman please." He could tell Roman was grinning, he knew him enough by now. 

"I named her Amelia because that's what was my mother's name, my love. My mother had two different eye colors, two half's, but still the same." Roman replied. "Amelia has  
one of our eyes, my dear."

"You're right about that. She does has one of our eyes. Well, she does have one of my once baby blue eyes." Roman hummed in response. "Just a bit longer and I will be there."

Dean sighed in response. "Smile, my dear! A frown doesn't suit that pretty face of yours!" Roman exclaimed making him smile. "I'll keep smiling just for you."

Hours had passed, but the couple remained talking on the phone till the time came. "Dean, this _party_ will start very soon. I'm afraid, I'll have to cut our little chat now." Roman said.

"Then I'll see you soon." Dean mumbled. "Dean, smile my dear. You will be back in my arms in no time, this time no will ever take what's mine, again." "I know... But Roman... I love you, please don't forget that." Dean said smiling softy. "I love you too, my darling. I won't be able to forget that!" He replied making him smile grow. A few minutes  
passed then they hung up.

Placing the phone on his bed, he turned to Tegan. "How do you feel now?" She asked. "Better now that I know he's coming for me. I'll just have to keep smiling for him."

Tegan nodded in response. "Alright we still got about an hour left. So, lets start getting you ready. I've already prepared a bath for you!" Nodding in response, Dean made his way back to the bathroom. "I'll go prepare your outfit, in the meantime relax for a  
bit in the bath!" Tegan said closing the door.

Once the door had shut, the blonde removed his clothes and stepped into the bath, sighing at the peace and quiet he was getting.

××××××

**_Thirty minutes later._**

Thirty minutes had passed and Dean stepped out of the bath, grabbing a nearby towel and wrapping himself with it. He stepped out of the bathroom, seeing Tegan had the outfit ready for him and now was putting a small red bow around Peckers.

Once she was done, Tegan stepped out the room to let Dean change. After a few minutes Tegan walked back in seeing he had put the outfit and was now putting on the black gloves, then the black choker around himself.

"Dean, your father wants to speak to you... Alone!" Tegan said. Dean nodded in response. "Let him come." He replied slipping on his shoes.

Tegan nodded and made her way back to the door and Finn walked in with a grin on his face. Tegan left the room and closed the door behind her. 

"Now Dean, your new husband has arrived, and he is aware of the news that you are carrying that offspring, and he is not happy about it." Finn said as Dean's hands were now in fists.

Oh, how he wanted to punch that stupid grin off of Finn's face.

"Get to the point of this conversation." Dean spat out glaring at the man in front of him. "Your new husband wants you to get rid of it." Finn replied as his grin grew wider. "Didn't you give me a chance to pick?! Between my friends and my child?! Clearly, you know I won't choose between them!"

His father just laughed. "It seems you don't have much of a saying in this."

"I won't! You can't make me. This is my choice, I won't let you take my baby away from me..." The blonde mumbled out turning away from his father. " I believe, I just did. Be grateful your friends are going to live and be even more grateful that I have invited therm to attend this wonderful celebration!" He said with a tint of venom.

_Wonderful celebration?_

HOW THE HELL WAS THIS WONDERFUL?!

Now his anger was boiling.

"Get out."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "What did  
you say, Dean?" The blonde turned back and walked towards him. "Did you not hear me?!" He spat out. " _ **GET!! OUT!!"**_ He yelled at him as his horns grew and his once small black wings now expanded out in front of him.

Finn was surprised seeing that his son was able to lash out to him again. His grin faded, but quickly formed itself back on his face. "Now is that a way to speak to your father?" Dean's eyes twitched. "Father? You still have the guts to call yourself my father?" He replied getting closer to him. "You will **_never_** be my father, not after everything. You've done nothing but cause damage!"

Finn remained silent and left the room without another letting his grin grow wide.

_You will regret that Dean. You will be left with nothing. Clearly you can see through my lies._

Finn thought to himself.

Once he was out the room he was face to face with his wife. "A father's mistake." She spat out and walked into the room with Tegan trailing behind her.

Finn didn't care what his wife thought of him, with a snap of his fingers some guards came in and he turned to face them. "Find Roman Reigns' body. And get rid of it for good." He said as they disappeared.

"You have always rebelled against me Dean but this time, you won't. You will be left with nothing." Finn walked away towards where the celebration would be.

××××××

He was nervous as hell, standing backstage by himself, everyone was out there on the other side waiting for his performance to go on.

He hoped Roman would come for him, he hoped he can get out of there.

"Here goes nothing... " He said to himself as he walked out onto the stage with Roman's cane. He looked around and saw his friends standing all over the place along with Becky and Trish in one corner of the room.   
The music started to play and so he sang.

_My mother said that I was holy._   
_My father said that I would burn._

_My mother said I was an angel._   
_My father said that I would turn._

_So I believed these words and I turned on myself._   
_Cause maybe he's right, maybe I'm worthless._   
_Or maybe he's wrong and my mother was right._

_I got a killer in me to give me purpose._

_Oh, I can feel a holy war._   
_I can feel a holy war within._

_No, I can't take a holy war._   
_No, I can't take a holy war again._

_Is this what you wanted?_

He closed his eyes, breathed in and out once, feeling his wings started growing from behind. He opened his eyes, his eyes turned black.

_I was told that I was nothing._   
_Yeah, I was told that I was so pure._

_And I was told that I was dirty._   
_Yeah, I was told I was the cure._

_I ask myself, am I God or shit?_   
_Am I the high, the low? I'm fucking worth it._

_And I ask myself, am I love or hate?_   
_You are the reason I have and why I can't quit._

_Oh, I can feel a holy war._   
_Yeah, I can feel a holy war within._

_No, I can't take a holy war._   
_No, I can't take a holy war again._

_Is this what you wanted?_

Bloodied tears fell down his eyes as he heard some demonic whispers, like it was surrounding him.

_I'm gonna bring a little hell._   
_I'm gonna bring a little heaven._

_You just keep wanting more._   
_With your blood and your whore._

_I'm gonna bring a little hell._   
_I'm gonna bring a little heaven._

_It's a beautiful tragedy._   
_You wanna be sick like me._

_'Cause I can bring a little hell._

The lights go out and he closed his eyes.

_In between, in between._   
_In between hell and heaven._

_I'm in between, in between._   
_In between hell and heaven._

_I'm in between, in between._   
_In between hell and heaven._

_I'm in between, in between._   
_In between hell and heaven._

_In between, in between._   
_I'm in between, in between._

He was turned around, bring pulled by the demon into their chest.

When he opened his eyes, all he could see was nothing but darkness. "Oh, how I've missed you darling..."

His eyes widened. "Roman..." He whispered pulling away from his chest and looking up to him. "Dean." The older demon replied, smiling softly at him. "I've missed you so much..." Roman's smile grew and leaned down to him. "Why my dear, I have missed you too." He placed his hand on the side of the blonde's face and leaned closer to his lips.

"You're never leaving me alone... Ever again."

He kissed him on the lips passionately and they stayed like that for about a minute before pulling away. Looking into his eyes, Dean could see that Roman was ecstatic to have him back in his arms once more.

He looked around noticing they was in his room. Roman pulled away which turned his attention back to him. He reached for his pocket and pulled out something. "Dean." He started. "I love you, my darling and I will always will." Roman said grabbing the blonde's hand and kneeling down on one knee.

"That's why I'm asking you to marry me properly. No arranged marriage, you're marrying only because I really want to be with you. I won't force you to marry me, my dear." Roman finished as a small blush appeared on his face. "Dean, will you marry me?" He asked holding out the ring the blonde once wore.

"Yes." He felt tears fall from his eyes. "Yes, I will marry you Rome!"

Roman's mile grew and slipped the ring on his finger once again. He stood up and kissed the blonde on the lips.

He felt his arms wrapped themselves  
around Dean's waist and wrapped his own arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Before he knew it, Roman picked him up and carried him to the bed not breaking the kiss in the process.

He layed his fiance down gently on the bed, breaking the kiss. Dean looked up into his eyes, seeing Roman's eyes were filled with both love and lust. Roman wanted him as Dean wanted him too. He leaned in and captured those lips that led into another heated moment between the two of them.


	36. What Will Happen Now?

The following morning arrived with Roman, who was awake holding his fiance in his arms, who was asleep from what happened the night before. He ran his fingers through Dean's short but was growing back hair as he soundly slept in his arms. After a few moments, Dean opened his eyes and peered at him, a small smile on his lips appeared.

Returning the smile, Roman leaned down and gave the blonde a quick peak on his cheek, letting a small light blush appear on his face. "Sleep well?" He asked before sitting up. "I did." Dean replied laughing a little to himself before sitting up as well  
while holding the blanket to cover his naked body.

Roman leaned over to him and whispered into his ear. "I wasn't too rough with you, was I?" A darker blush appeared on the blonde's face. "Roman!" He said while covering his face with the blanket, making him chuckle in response. Roman removed the blanket from his face.

"Embarrassed are we?" He asked with a grin appearing on his face.

"S-Shut up!" Dean stuttered, making Roman's grin grow wider. "Now is that anyway to talk to me, darling?" He asked leaning closer to him. "N-no it isn't... Daddy." Dean replied, he grinned, seeing Roman letting a light shade of red appear on his face.

Without another word, Dean threw the blanket at him and quickly made his way to Roman's dress shirt and putting it on. By the time he was wearing his dress shirt, Roman had already removed the blanket away  
from his face and looking up to see his dear was wearing his dress shirt.

Dean made his way back to the bed and sat down next to him. "And will I get back my shirt back?" He asked raising an eyebrow letting his smile grow.

"Hmm, when I feel like giving it back." Dean said hugging himself, clearly the older demon wasn't getting it back anytime soon. Roman chuckled to himself before pulling the blonde to him. "Keep it, I'll just get another one." He said leaning down to kiss his forehead, a small blush appeared on the blonde's face, making him laugh a little.

"Thank you!" He said smiling and gave Roman a quick peck on the lips. "Anything for you, my love!" He replied kissing him everywhere on his face, from his forehead, nose, to his cheeks and to his lips. "Dean, I believe it's time for us to make our way downstairs where everyone awaits us."

"Alright, then let's get ready!" He said as Roman smiled in agreement.

Oh, how happy he was to have him back in his arms, and this time. He wasn't planning on losing Dean again or letting anyone take him away.

Not this time or _ever_ again.

After a while, they were both dressed, Roman had provided Dean with some different clothing, which was basically his casual clothing since the blonde was already three months into his pregnancy.

He held his hand out towards him "Ready my dear?" He asked as Dean nodded and took his hand. Roman then guided him towards where everyone one was waiting for them.

Upon arriving, Dean noticed who was there, Alexa, Becky, Tegan, Chris and Trish, but Seth was nowhere to be found.

_Where is Seth?_

He thought to himself before he was interrupted.

"What will happen now?" Becky asked looking towards everyone. They all looked away or either sighing in response. "Wait." Dean replied with Trish raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by waiting?" She asked turning her attention to him.

"We don't know what's gonna happen next. So we have no other choice, but to wait."

"So in other words..." Alexa started and sighed. "Until we know what Balor's next move is. We're just gonna have to play the waiting game." She finished glancing over towards Trish and Dean. "I'm afraid so. Until we find out we're just sitting ducks here." He replied looking away from Alexa.

After a few moments of discussing, Alexa and Becky decided to go find Seth where ever he was, along with Trish to tag along with them. Tegan went off to clean, while Chris left to go drink somewhere so no one could disturb him, which left Roman and Dean to themselves.

Roman guided him to the living room. He sat down on the couch, pulling the blonde with him and sat him down next to him. Dean leaned his head against his shoulder. "I have a bad feeling about this." He mumbled. "Tell me about it."

Sighing, Dean removed his head from his shoulder. "I feel as if something bad is gonna happen. I'm not sure why, but I can feel something bad it is. I know I said it before to just wait, but I don't-" Roman placed a finger on his lips. "Dean... " He started and removed his finger. "Don't stress yourself out with everything that's happened." The blonde looked away frowning.

Roman picked him up and placed him on his lap. "Smile, my dear." A small smile appeared on Dean's face "I'll try not to over think or get stressed about it." Roman simply smiled and ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. Leaning against his chest, Dean inhaled his scent, he smelled like strawberries?

_Huh... Interesting._

Giggling to himself, Roman raised an eyebrow. "And what's so funny, my dear?"

_Shit!_

"Uhh... Nothing!" Dean replied getting off his lap, but Roman pulled him back. "I'll let it slide just this once." He said and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

Smiling to himself, he looked at him.. "Roman, I'm glad you came back for me..." He whispered hiding his face in Roman's chest. "Why, my dear! Of course, I would come back for you!" Roman exclaimed and Dean removed himself from his chest. "You're the reason why I learned this new feeling, and I intend to keep it as along as you remain by my side."

"You're not only saying that just to find some way to entertain yourself?" Roman thought about this for a moment before he shook his head. "Never... I meant everything to you. Not a single moment between us has been for my own entertainment!" Have I lied to you about how the way I feel for you, Dean?"

The blonde shook his head in response. "No... You haven't."

"There you go. Now, dear. Would  
you care to explain about this?" Roman snapped his fingers and the rod appeared in his hand. "Oh, that... well, I'll have to show you." Roman handed him the rod and got off his lap and sat down next to him. "This is my mother's weapon, my biological mother to be specific." He explained and the rod turn into a cane. "Why, my dear. It's the cane in that picture of you." Nodding in response, Dean explained how this would turn into a scythe when the time comes.

"I guess when the time does come, I'll get to see it's true form." Roman nodded in agreement, looking at the cane in his hand. As he was about to say something, they heard yelling in the background. ROMAN! DEAN! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS?!"

_Looks like they found Seth._

Dean thought to himself as he and Roman made there way towards where Seth and everyone was there already waiting for them.

"What's wrong Seth?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well shit. Becky explain it to him." The brunette said looking over at Becky. "While we was looking for Seth, we saw everyone crowding around the TV, and apparently everyone knows you're alive, Roman."  
She said looking at Roman.

"And there's more Dean..." She turned her attention to her brother. "Father threatened to kill of us starting with your daughter... I'm sorry."

The blonde's eyes widened, the grip on his cane tighten. "He's not going to kill her. Not if l can't do anything about it."

They all looked at him like he was insane. "Deano, think about this! If you decide to this you're gonna fucking risk your own life!" Seth said.

  
"Then what the hell do you expect me to do?! Let him kill you all and rip my daughter out of me?!" He asked.

"Dear, you won't do this alone." Roman said, turning him around to face him. "What...?" He asked.

"Whatever you decide, I will follow after you." Roman said.

"Are you two fucking insane?!" Seth yelled. "They have a point." Alexa said.

Dean returned his attention to Alexa. "If we don't do something about this, then we're all gonna die. It's better if we do something about this, and end this now." She continued, looking at everyone. "I'm with them on this. Who else is with us?" She asked.

Trish and Becky stepped up. "Becky and I are in. Alexa does have a point in this. It's better then being hunted down."

"Seth, Tegan, Chris, are you in this?" Dean asked and Tegan walked over to him. "I'm in!" All that left was Chris and Seth. "I don't give two shits about this, but... Fuck it. I'm fucking with you!" Chris said.

Now that left Seth.

"Seth." The brunette sighed and looked at his best friend. "Let's fucking end this shit." He said as a grin appeared on his face.

"Then let's be ready for whatever happens then." Alexa said glancing at all of them. "I suggest we all save our strength and if possible make our powers stronger." Trish said, and they all nodded in agreement.

Soon everyone left to do what they can do except Trish, Roman and Dean. "Dean, I think it's time that I reveal more things to you about your own powers and more about your  
mother." Nodding in agreement, the blonde walked over to her. "Fill me in about what I need to know." He replied and she nodded. "Tomorrow, I shall teach every thing I can about any powers that you hold for now. Go with Roman. It's best if you spend time with him."

"Alright, then tomorrow we'll begin."

Trish smiled in response, leaving the room to who knows where. He turned his attention back to Roman. "Come with me, dear." Roman held his hand out to him. "I have something I would love to show you." Taking his hand, Roman guided him back upstairs to another room that was across from their bedroom.

"This is what I want to show, my dear! But you must close your eyes! It's a surprise for you, but for our daughter specifically!" He exclaimed. Dean laughed and closed his eyes, hearing the door open. Roman lead him inside the room and closed the door behind him. "Dear, you can open your eyes now."

Dean did what he was told and saw what this room was. "Roman." He smiled gazing upon the room. "Do you like it, Dean?" Roman asked looking at him. "I love it!" Dean exclaimed as his smile grew.

"She's going to love it." Roman chuckled in response. "Indeed, she will, darling."


	37. Don't Be Afraid

"It really is lovely Rome." Dean said, turning towards him. "When exactly did you do this?" Roman's smile grew. "Why, when I found out that I would be having a lovely daughter!" He exclaimed. "This was an empty room, but I turned into a room where our darling Amelia will be in! A little nursery for her when she's born!" He explained.

"You've really outdone yourself. Just for our daughter didn't you." Roman chuckled in response. "After finding out you was pregnant, my dear. I decided to start working on this room a bit, and now that I know she was gonna be a girl! I finished it just for  
you to see!" He exclaimed smiling softy at the blonde.

After that they spent some time in the  
room before they decided to go back to their bedroom and spend some time to themselves. "Hey Roman?" Dean asked as they made their way to the bed.

"Yes, my dear?" He replied as Dean sat down and Roman sat down next to him laying his head on his lap.

"Did you...?" Sighing, he leaned against the bed frame. "Did you mean it... When you said you would follow after me?" Roman looked up at him, smiling softly. "I mean it Dean. Every word." He replied letting out a small chuckle. "As I have said before every  
word I have told you, I mean it."

Smiling back at him, Roman didn't notice one of the blonde's hands had made ways to his head.

"Only you can touch them." Roman said while Dean slowly stroked his small horns.

"And what about our daughter?" He asked smiling, and raising an eyebrow. "As long she doesn't try to pull on them." Roman said chuckling a bit.

_Oh she's definitely gonna pull them._

Dean thought to himself while he kept feeling the demon's horns.

Roman leaned against his touch, enjoying the affection he was getting. After a bit, an idea popped in Dean's head.

A possible good or very good idea.

Smiling to himself, he snapped his fingers and a hair tie appeared in his hand.

_Definitely a good idea._

He thought to himself looking down at Roman's hair. "Hey Ro, could you sit up for a minute?" He nodded and sat up looking at him. "And can you close your eyes for a minute?" He asked, smiling innocently, and he raised an eyebrow. "Please!" He  
begged and Roman closed his eyes. "One minute." He said with his eyes closed. "That's all I need." Dean mumbled as he grabbed his hair from the back and tied into a ponytail.

_Oh this was definitely a good idea._

"You can open them now." He said as Roman opened his eyes. "Dear, what did you do?" He asked, the blonde looked away. "Nothing." He replied.

Roman grabbed his chin to face him. "Nothing you say? Hmm?" He said leaning closer to Dean and letting go of his chin. "Are you sure about that my dear?"

"Yes." Dean replied smiling at him.

"Wrong answer, my dear." Roman leaned closer to him. "Would you like to try again?" He asked as a grin formed on his lips. "Hmm, I don't believe I haven't done anything."

Roman chuckled and kissed him softy. Dean returned the kiss and after about a minute they parted away.

"Now what did you do, my dear?" Roman asked. "I put your hair in a ponytail!" Dean replied smiling softy. "You should put your hair up more often! I prefer it being up!" He cooed while Roman simply smiled in response. "Why, it seems your power had an affect." Dean raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" He asked and Roman reached for his hair and slowly pulled out a rose.

"It seems as it has taken an affect. I guess The Bringer Of Life means creating life from anything or anyone." 

Dean looked away from him. "Trish told me my mother saw this power as curse, but I see this as gift. A gift that could possibly do something more. It could help us."

"Dean, what are trying to say?" Roman asked. "If anything happens to you... Then I can prevent from losing you or anyone else." He replied, looking back at him. "Now I see why, my mother saw this as a curse instead of a gift. The curse is simply being afraid of this gift." He finished explaining.

"Dean..." Roman pulled him close. "Nothing will happen to me again. I can assure you. Nothing will tear us apart again. Your safety comes first, my love." Sighing, Dean hid his face in his chest. "Dean, look at me." The blonde shook his head, avoiding what him.

**_"_ ** **_ዕቿልክ_ ** **_,_ ** **_ረዐዐጕ_ ** **_ልፕ_ ** **_ጠቿ_ ** **_."_ **

  
Roman's voice changed, he sound more demonic and more threatening. Dean didn't even realize he was shaking in his arms. The last he was this afraid of him was on that day...

When Roman first marked him...

When he first drew his blood...

Roman didn't seem to notice Dean was afraid of him, he pulled the blonde away from him and made him look into his eyes.

And oh boy they was black.

_Shit... I made him mad._

"R-Roman...?" He reached out to  
him but he grabbed his wrist. "I... Please... Don't..."

Roman pinned him onto the bed and  
leaned over to his neck. "Please don't!" Dean begged, trying to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

_Normally, I would let him but not when he's afraid like this. Is he afraid of losing me? That he has to mark me to show I belong to him?_

All of these thoughts ran in his head.

_I don't have much of a choice do I? Maybe I can stop him. Just maybe, I_ _can get him to his normal state._

Just as Roman's sharp teeth were about to pierce into his neck, he spoke up. "Roman, it's okay. If you have to mark me to show I'm yours... It's okay." He spoke softly.

Roman's eyes widened as the black color returned to their normal grey ones. They were gentle, no longer threatening. Roman pushed Dean away gently but wasn't happy either. He noticed what he was gonna do....

"Dean..." His voice was no longer threatening, it was much calmer.

"Roman." His hand reached itself over to Roman, placing itself on his cheek, and the older demon leaned into the touch. "I could have killed-" The blonde cut him off. "You wouldn't have. I know you would kill others, but I know you wouldn't try to kill me. Either if you were in control or not in control, I know damn well... You wouldn't have."

Roman remained silent, surprised to see this side of Dean and was still shocked to see what he could have done.

"It's okay." Dean murmured, pulling him closer, and Roman layed down with him, holding the blonde close to him. "Darling, I didn't mean to frighten you, or try to hurt you."

"It's okay... I know you didn't mean to." The older demon hid his face in the blonde's shoulder.

This was a different side of him...

Was he afraid?

Afraid to lose someone this close to him...?

Or perhaps whatever instinct took over him wanted Dean to never leave his side.

Again, Roman sighed into his shoulder and sat up, pulling the blonde with him. "I'm sorry, my dear." He looked into those red eyes, asking for forgiveness. Dean could see in his eyes how sorry he was, but he forgave him... "I know, that's why I forgive you." He replied smiling softly at him before wrapping his arms around Roman.

_**ዕልዪረጎክኗ** _ _**, ጎ** _ _**ሠዐክ'ፕ** _ _**ዘሁዪፕ** _ _**ሃዐሁ** _ _**ልኗልጎክ** _ _**.** _


	38. Gift Or Curse

Earlier the next morning, Dean had woken up to Roman being gone, he was nowhere in sight. The blonde even asked around if anyone had seen him. No one knew where he had gone, except for Chris. Chris had told him he was up drinking earlier today and that Roman had left and hasn't returned since then.

After that, Seth, Becky, and Alexa decided to go out and go search for him. Either he could be out killing who knows who or out hunting for venison. During that one month they were together, Dean did find out he was a cannibal, and well, he wasn't really surprised.

A little bit after, Dean decided to go back to their bedroom and change out of sleepwear, but he saw Tegan inside. "Tegan?" He asked and she turned her attention to him. "Morning Dean!" She said smiling happily. "I made you a little something for you to wear! Oh goodness! I must getting going now! I have things to clean!" She said rushing out not even giving him enough time to respond to her.

"Well. that was something." He said to himself and looked over to see what Tegan had made for him. A simple white long sleeved shirt and black pants that would fit him perfectly and comfortable for him since he was three months along.

"Tegan must really like making my outfits. I really need to thank her properly for all the times she made outfits for me later today."

After getting dressed he decided he needed to talk to Chris again. He had a feeling Chris hadn't really told him where Roman was. He went in search of Chris and found him drinking his cheap version of the bubbly. "Chris, I need the truth, where the fuck is Roman?" He asked.

Chris sighed, putting his drink down. "I don't have a single fucking clue where he went, but he told me he would return whenever the fuck he wanted to." He replied returning back to his booze.

Sighing, Dean walked away. "I'm never getting anything out of him. Chris is fucking lying, I can tell. Ugh, I guess I will have to wait till he returns." He said to himself as he made his way to the living room where Trish was waiting for him. Once he was there Trish smiled softy at him. "Ah, there you are, Dean. Thought you would forgotten about me and gone off to search for Roman."

Shaking his head in response, he sighed. "No I couldn't. Even if I wanted to I would be risking my daughter's life." He replied avoiding eye contact with her. Trish walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Dean, if your not up for today, we can always try again tomorrow-" He cut her off. "No, I want to know more about my powers and my mother. Please." Trish sighed and held her hand out to him.

"I want you think about what I'm going to say, but I don't want you to give me any answers right now. I want to hear your answer when we're done, so I'll be helping your powers grow." Dean nodded in agreement. "Do you see your mother's power as a gift or a curse? Think about it."

"Also, I suggest it would be better if we were outside, rather than inside in case some of your powers get out of hand. We'll be safe since I believe no one would dare come here in the first place." Trish said as she took his hand and she led him outside towards the back of Roman's home.

"Now..." She let go of his hand. "Which powers have you discovered so far?"

"Well..." He started. "Other then Bringer Of Death and Life, the barrier, the thorns, summoning things and fire appearing out of my hand which I still struggle with really... I've created life out of nothing." Trish raised an eyebrow, smiling. "And when did you created life out of nothing, did it appear out of nowhere?" He nodded. "Yes, think it's part of The Bringer Of Life. Yesterday, Roman told me roses appeared on my head out of nowhere."

Trish smiled softy. "Ah, just like your mother."

_Like my mother?_

Trish looked over at him. "That actually happened to your mother when she first discovered her powers. I thought it would be difficult for you, but it seems your doing well. When I first met her, she did have some trouble with her gift." Dean raised an eyebrow. "She had difficultly with this too?"

"Oh, she did. When she created life out of nothing, she mostly created plants before moving onto to other things." She said. "Now shall we start in getting these powers stronger?" Dean nodded in agreement.

For the rest of the day Trish helped him with his powers, such as helping him summon his barrier and making it stronger so it wouldn't easily crack with just a simple attack. As for his flames and thorns, Trish asked him to summon his thorns and try to attack her, just so he could focus on long distance attacks. So he did.

It turned out, he was good enough at aiming, but he still lacked some focus on the target. "Never lose sight of your target or get distracted by anything. Clear your mind and just stay focused on the target. Understand?" Trish asked and Dean nodded in response. "Good, let's try it again, but this time with your fire."

"My fire?" He asked and she nodded. "I still have difficulty making my fire grow." Trish thought for a moment before looking back at him. "Summon it. I would like to see what troubles you when you summon it." Nodding, he focused on it and a small flame appeared in his hand. "It won't grow anymore." He said looking away.

"Dean, you need more confidence in yourself. Saying it won't grow doesn't mean it won't happen, but it will happen. That's my advice for you. Take it or leave at that." Trish said making him look at her. "Don't say that it won't grow. It will grow. Now focus. Nothing else but the flame in your hand."

"Fine." He muttered while looking at the flame in his hand.

_Don't think about anything else but the flame._

He repeated over and over in his head until the flame grew slowly in his hand. "See, now what did I tell you, Dean? It will grow as long as you're focused on the flame."

"Yeah, you were right about that." He replied while Trish smiled in response. "Now let's practice for a bit then we'll go and sit down for a bit."

After that was said, Trish prepared to attack while Dean aimed his fire towards her, which she easily dodged. Except when this flame almost hit her, but she able to dodge in time.  
They spent about thirty minutes doing this before they decided that today was enough, and maybe they'll do this again.

"Hey mom?" He asked looking at her, "Don't you miss those days when we were all happy together?" Trish smiled softly and pulled him into a hug. "Of course, I miss those times. Why do you ask my darling son?" He sighed returning the hug. "How exactly do I overthrow... Dad?" Trish sighed.

"You kill him, but that's not what you want is it?" She asked while he shook his head in response. "With everything he's done, I still want him around. That's why, when the time does come and we defeat him. I want to give him one chance and that decides his fate." He replied, looking into her eyes.

"Will you stand by my decision?" He asked and Trish nodded. "Of course I'll stand by you son." Trish said pulling from him.

"Now I have two questions for you." She said. "What is it?" He asked as she stood up and walked in front of him. "Do you still see your mother's powers as a gift or a curse?" Trish asked looking at him. "No. I don't see her powers as a curse, but as a gift. The only part I see it as a curse is being afraid of it." He said and Trish smiled softy at him.

"That's all I needed to hear. Now you see why I saw this power as a gift instead of a curse." She said still smiling softly at him and he returned the smile. "I really do see it as a gift not a curse." He replied. "Now this is the last question, and I want you to answer it with the truth."

The blonde nodded his head in response. "If there ever was a way for you to ever see your mother... Would you take the chance to see her?" She asked as her smile looked sad. "Yes. I would take the chance to see her. Even if it's just one time..." He replied with determination. "Then how about a drink to celebrate your powers that are growing!" Trish said as two glasses appeared in her hand. "Mom, I can't drink remember? I'm pregnant."

Trish laughed slightly. "Oh! I know this isn't alcohol sweetie!" She said handing him the drink. "It's a little something I wipped for you!" The drink's color looked pure white. "Are you sure it's not alcohol?" He asked taking the drink. "Dean sweetie, it's not. I don't want to lose my granddaughter." She said. "You're right... Sorry."

"It's fine, now drink up!" She said as they took a drink of the wine. "It taste weird, but at least it's not alcohol." He said and Trish nodded in response. "Like I said before, don't want to lose my granddaughter." Just as Dean was about to take another drink, he felt his head hurt.

"Mom... My head hurts." He said as the drink slipped out of his hand and onto the floor. "Try sleeping. It will help." Trish said, placing her drink down and laying him down on the couch. "It's a small headache. It will go away once you sleep." Dean couldn't reply as soon as he tried to close his eyes shut.

Then his eyes shot opened, but he wasn't where he was before. He was laying on the ground, grass surrounding him. He looked up seeing a clear blue bright sky, and a shining yellow sun. He stood up, noticing he was surrounded by grass everywhere.

Where was he?

He wasn't in hell obviously.

He looked down seeing the rod on the ground. "How did this get here?" He mumbled reaching down to pick it up and it turned into a cane. He looked around seeing just a plain view of just grass, then he heard footsteps behind him...

He turned around and saw a figure standing wearing a hood that covered their face, and they were about a few inches away from him. "Who are you?! Where am I?!" He asked looking at the figure in front of him.

But they smiled softly at him. He stood there looking as they walked closer to him. "You've grown so much..." They spoke in a soft gentle voice. "Who are you?" He mumbled at the women standing in front of him. "And here... I thought a child would recognize their mother's voice." She said pulling her hood off.

The women in front of him had waist length hair wavy, and curly red hair and her eyes red. "Dean... It's me... Your mother Lita." She said as tears slid down her face. "M-Mom...?" Lita nodded and held her arms out to him, and he ran into her arms. "My son... My little Dean." Lita said hugging him. "I have so many questions." He said and she pulled away from the hug.

"Don't worry I'll answer them all. In the meantime come with me." Lita said pulling him with her to what a appeared to a small cottage surrounded trees in the distance.


End file.
